Bella's New Moon
by Rayne101
Summary: This is the sequel to my first story Blood Singer. Its a very AU version of the original and will continue to be as it goes on. Its Bella's birthday and all of her friends are excited for the big day. Alice invites the girl over for dinner but not all of the guests are welcome. Victorias revenge soon fall into place as the festivities begin. M rating for lanugae and mature situa
1. Dreaming

Hey Guys, this is Rayne101 here with a brand New story. This is the sequel to my first story Blood singer. (Thank you all so much for the great reviews and likes/favorites by the way. It warms the heart.) Now this is a very AU version of the Twilight Sagas New Moon story, so please be gentle with my baby ;). I do not own any of the characters in here because I didnt come up with the story. if I did Alice and Bella would be happening all over the place. sigh Bellice. So with out further adew here it is. Bella's New Moon. Oh and P.s. I didnt know when Bella's birthday was exactly, so I conveniently put it on the first day of school. Hope you guys dont mind that.

* * *

Chapter 1: Dreaming

It was late in the night over in the small town of Forks Washington. The moon was high in the night sky and most of the inhabitants were asleep in their beds. One such person was a teenage girl known as Bella Swan. A lot had happened to the girl in the last year. She had moved from the hot city if Phoenix Arizona over to Washington state to live with her father Charlie Swan who was the police chief of the town. Not long after she moved did she meet the love she never thought she would have. Her name was Alice Cullen. This pixie of a girl had a big secret that Bella found out about not long after they met. Alice and her family were vampires. Not the typical vampire you saw in the movies, but real beautiful glamorous vampires. A lot of the things about vampires were a bunch of stereotypes made up by scared humans. As she sleeps this night, Bella dreams of the meadow that Alice took her to when she first found out her secret. The grass was soft under her touch and she could see Alice's skin shining under the sunlight, far off in the distance. Bella smiled and ran over to the girl.

As she ran two mirrors materialized before her. One mirror was covered and the other showed her reflection. However, there's we're a few things off about this one. One such flaw was the shade of Bella's skin. It was paler than the shade she possessed now. The other flaw was the shade of her eyes. It was a blood red color that shined with the life of a newborn vampire. Bella reached out to the mirror and found her reflection mimicked the action. As the human was favoring the newborn image in front of her, Alice moved over to the other mirror and removed the tarp from its view. This one had the reflection of an older looking woman staring sadly back at her.

Bella walked over to the mirror and sadly placed her fingertips on the cheek of the old woman and strangely the reflection only turned around and walked away. A few but large tears ran down the girls cheeks as she watched her older self walk away. Had she not met Alice and the rest of the Cullen's when she did, that would've been her future. "I've made my choice." She spoke to the air. Bella set her sights once more on her girlfriend and went to embrace her, but before she could put her arms around Alice, the pixie was surrounded by flames. She jumped back afraid to get burned by them. Bella didn't know what to do at this point. All she did was reach out to the girl and cry out her name. "Alice!" Alice reached out to her love with a flame coated hand and tried to grasp her in any way possible. But once their hands were about to touch Alice was pulled away from her at an ultra-fast speed. Something was trying to take Alice away from Bella. As the human ran to save her girlfriend, something held her back. An invisible force held her so she could not reach her. "Alice! No baby, please don't leave me!" She tried to fight the invisible binds against her but to no avail. Alice was just pulled away and disappeared from her sight.

As she cried, she fell to her knees grasping her heart. The pain inside her chest was unbearable. Alice was taken away from her and there was nothing Bella could do about it. She stayed there in the meadow for a long while before a figure stepped in front of her. They were a pair of skinny legs dressed in some long tight pants. When Bella looked up at the figure, she gasped and wanted to scream, for she was looking into the red eyes of the James's mate Victoria. She stood above her with a smirk on her face and her fangs peeking out from between her lips. Bella continued to cry but silently this time as she barred her neck to the blood drinker. "C'mon." Bella whispered. At first Victoria tilted her head to the side in confusion, but then the human beneath her pulled the collar of her shirt to the side and yelled. "C'MON!" The scent of Bella's blood was enough to urge the vampire forward and bite the human viciously.

Bella gritted her teeth at the pain at first. Then after a few pulls of blood taken by the red head, she screamed. Bella screamed at the top of her lungs knowing that no one would hear her. She did not want to be saved; for the only one who could, the only one who would save her, was now gone. Her savior, her Alice was gone.

-—-—-—-—-—-

Bella Swan woke with a jolt and grasped the side of her neck. The dream was more intense than any she had in a long time. She shivered at the thought of Victoria's teeth at the side of her neck. She knew that if she were given the chance, the red head would take her life without question. Bella knew that Victoria would want revenge on her and the entire Cullen family for what they did to her mate.

A few moments later, Bella heard a knock at her window and looked to see who was coming to visit her at this time in the morning. She smiled widely and shook her head when her eyes came into contact with the amber colored ones of her love. Alice smiled brightly as she tapped on Bella's bedroom window. The human walked across the floor as to open the window for the pixie. "Well hello stranger." Bella spoke quietly as she leaned out the window to peck Alice on the lips. The moment the girls lips touched Bella forgot all about the stupid dream and was thankful for the distraction. When they separated, Alice giggled and whispered. "Well scoot over you silly girl so I can come in." Bella laughed and moved away from the window and to her closet so she could change into her clothes for the day.

Alice followed close by and sat on the bed as her girlfriend changed. "So...I have a surprise for you this evening." She smiled as she heard Bella groan from inside the closet. "You know Alice," Bella spoke while trying to put her pants on. "I really hate surprises." Alice giggled from the foot of the bed. Of course she knew that Bella hated surprises, she hated them almost as much as she hated today. You see today was a special day for Bella. It was her... Alice's thoughts were interrupted as she heard a footsteps coming up the stairs. No doubt they were Charlie's coming to wake up her sleeping beauty. The vampire blurred over to the walk in closet and burst through the door. Bella jumped at the sight and covered herself up with the chosen top. Alice shook her head at the choice making a mental note to take the poor girl shopping soon. "Alice!" Bella yelled quite loudly. Alice put her finger to her mouth and said, "Shush. Your father is coming up here." The humans eyes widened, put her shirt on and walked out fairly quickly.

Not a second later, Charlie knocked on the wooden door in front of him. "Wake up Bells. You know what day it is?" Bella rolled her eyes at her father's tone as she brushed her bed head. She heard Charlie take a breath as he opened the door and started singing happy birthday. "Dad, stop." Charlie immediately went silent quickly remembering that his daughter didn't like this particular day. "Oh...I'm sorry Bella. I forgot." He said as he handed his daughter the wrapped package in his arms. "Dad, I told you I didn't want to make a big deal out of my birthday this year." Charlie huffed as he shook his head. "Is it a crime for a father to get his daughter a gift on her birthday. Besides, it's from both your mother and I so you better open it before she finds out you didn't." Bella sighed as she took the present from her father's hand and sat on the bed to unwrap it. She noticed it was a bit heavy so she was really wondering what her mother and father had gotten her. As the decorated paper came off, she gasped as she saw the brown cardboard box of a new laptop computer.

"Wow, thanks dad." She replied knowing that the laptop on her desk was more than a few years old. "I'll have to call mom and thank her tonight for this." Charlie nodded and took a deep breath in feeling a little overwhelmed at the thought of his daughter growing up so fast it seemed. As he inhaled through his nose, he smelled a pungent but good and sweet scent from inside the room. "What's that smell Bella?" He asked searching the room for the source. Bella's eyes widened as she realized that Charlie smelled her girlfriends perfume wafting through the room. She went towards the window and pointed outside. "It's probably something outside dad." She spoke with confidence. Bella smiled when her father took the bait and was met with the same scent. Charlie nodded his head before walking away from the window and towards the door. "I'll let you get ready for school Bells. You don't wanna be late on your first day back." The girl put a hand through her hair and looked herself in the mirror before almost pushing her dad out the door.

After Charlie left the room, Bella closed and locked the door. She heard her closet door open and shut as Alice emerged. When Alice was a hairs length away from Bella's back, she wrapped her arms around the girls waist and smelled her long brown hair. At the feel of her lovers arms around her, Bella moaned and turned so she could look in Alice's eyes. She could see they began to darken with the passion growing inside. Bella's green eyes went to Alice's lips for a split second and then back to her amber eyes. "Alice. Are you-" The question was cut off as the pixie shot forward and her lips attached themselves to Bella's.

The girls moaned at the feeling of each other's lips. Alice gripped the girls waist and pulled her closer, while Bella wormed her hands through Alice's short hair. After prom, Alice had decided that the straight haired look worked for her and kept the style up. Bella moaned more as she felt the pixies hands move up her body and towards her breasts. She hissed through her teeth at the cool temperature of Alice's skin. The pixie drew invisible shapes on Bella's firm flat stomach while kissing her now red puffy lips. Knowing that the human girl needed to breathe Alice moved her kisses to Bella's neck. Making sure not to break the skin, she pulled the collar of the humans shirt over her shoulder and bit down at the space between her shoulder and her neck. She made sure to bite with her molars and not her fangs. Bella had to cover her mouth as to not moan at the feel of Alice's bite against her skin.

Knowing that Alice wasn't using her fangs was a bittersweet feeling. While she wanted to be changed by her girlfriend, she did want to keep her word and wait until graduation. As she felt Alice suck on the skin of her collar bone, she moaned loudly into the palm of her hand. Bella knew from the force the pixie was using, that there would be a mark at the base of her neck by the time she went to school.

After a few moments of this, Alice broke away from Bella and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Just think of that as part one of your gifts." The pixie said with a wink as she went towards the window. Bella ran to her and all but tackled her as she hugged her around the waist. "I'll see you soon ok?" Alice whispered into the girls ear as she molded her fingers in Bella's long hair. The human nodded and backed away from the pixie. Alice jumped to the tree outside the window and blew a kiss to her love from the branch before jumping down and running back to her house.

Bella giggled as she watched Alice take off and went to the mirror to assess the damage. She rolled her eyes as she saw that she would have to brush her hair again. She picked up the brush and got all of the knots out of her long tresses. As Bella continued to get ready, she caught sight of the hickey that went all the way to the collar of her shirt. Surely Jessica and Lauren would see it and start a whole bunch of rumors. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "This is gonna be a long day."


	2. Birthdays at School

This chapter was really hard for me to write. Idk why. Characters are not mine. Even though I love them to death.

* * *

Chapter 2: Birthdays at school.

As Bella drove to school, she couldn't get the dream out of her head. Without the distraction of her girlfriend to help her keep her mind off of thing like that her mind wandered. Bella thought about the dream she had the night before and it scared the hell out of her. The way Alice was set ablaze, how she was taken away by some invisible force, and the helplessness Bella felt when she couldn't move, couldn't run to her to help her, it had her scared to the point of tears. A few fell as she pulled up to the driveway of the school, but she quickly wiped them away as to not concern Alice.

Bella picked her parking spot and got out of the truck, only to be met with people yelling her name. She turned at the sound and smiled as she saw her friends Mike, Jessica, Eric, and Lauren waving at her. She waved back and went over to the group. Eric was the first to speak to the girl. "Just think Bella after this year, we'll be seniors." Bella smiled at the thought of being a senior and graduating so Alice could change her not long after. Jessica took out a camera from her bag and showed it to the girl. "We have to take a group picture." Jessica looked all around for the missing member of their group. "Where's Angela?" She asked. As if on cue, Bella heard the sound of a motorcycles engine. Bella turned and smiled as she saw two of her best friends, Angela Webber and Jasper Cullen. Angela was resting her head on f Jasper's shoulder as they pulled into the parking lot.

Jasper turned the motorcycle off and smiled as he peeked behind him to see the girl fast asleep. He turned to kiss the top of her head to wake her. Angela woke up slowly as she noticed that they were at school. She sat up straight and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She looked over at the crowd of people and waved over at Bella.

Bella waved back and walked over to the couple. When she reached the two, she wrapped her arms around Angela in a hug. "Happy birthday Bella." Angela whispered in the girls' ear. The two separated and Bella rolled her eyes. "Who told you?" She grumbled. Angela laughed, "You forget who my boyfriend's sister is." Jasper laughed at this as did Angela. Bella sighed as she realized that Alice had told her best friend about her birthday. "I won't make a big deal out of it though and neither will Jasper." Angela said in her defense. Bella smiled in thanks and said, "Jessica wants a picture of the group." She pointed behind her at the crowd waving at them. It was Angela's turn to roll her eyes as she said, "Alright. Let's get this over with." She turned to give Jasper a quick kiss and walked toward Jessica and Mike's group. Bella looked at the empath with a question in her eyes before following. "You know I won't make a big deal out of it Bella, but I can't say the same for Alice."

Bella ran a hand through her hair before turning and following after her best friend. The group smiled and yelled for her to hurry before the bell rang so they could get a good picture. When they were all in the right position, Jessica held up her digital camera and took the photo. After a couple more pictures, the first bell rang to start the first period of the day. Bella, Angela and Jasper all walked to Bella's locker for her to get her books.

As they got closer to the destination, Bella caught sight of brightly colored wrapping paper covering the metal door of her locker. She attempted to turn around and walk the other way, but in mid turn, she heard a familiar whine. "Awe Bella! You don't like it?!" Alice whined as Bella tried to make her escape. The girl blushed and turned to face the pixie. "No baby, it's not that I don't like the gesture-cause I do-it's just that I don't want anyone making a big deal out of my birthday." As she said this, a couple of random students walked passed her and wished her a happy birthday. Alice looked at the girl like she was crazy. "But this is the day that the girl of my dreams finally came into my life. Why shouldn't I make a big deal out of that?" Bella shrugged her shoulders and hung her head. Alice went toward the girl and put her fingers under her chin. The human took this as a sign and looked her love in the eye.

"I just want you to know how important you are to me Bella. That's why I make a big deal out of stuff like this." Bella gave a weak smile and the pixie pecked her on the lips. Once they separated, the four walked over to Bella's locker together so she could get her books for the first three classes. As they walked to their first class, Alice leaned over and whispered into Bella's ear. "I have a birthday dinner waiting for you at the house. Esme's going to cook for you and make a small cake as well." Bella smiled at the thought of Esme's cooking. The woman was a saint and she loved her like her own mother.

The rest of the day went by fairly well. Jessica and Lauren came to the Cullen table at lunch and asked Bella both with frowns on their faces as to why Bella didn't tell them it was her birthday. Bella explained that she didn't like making a big deal out of it and surprisingly the girls took it quite well. When gym came around, however, Bella had to take care as to not show anyone the large hickey on the side of her neck. Angela was in this class with her and noticed it however and gasped. "A gift from Alice?" She asked. Bella blushed from head to toe and nodded while pulling her gym shirt over her head. 'And this is only part one' she thought with a sigh. Bella thanked whatever higher power there was that this was the last class of the day.

Bella was walking out to her car as the bell rang to signify the end of school when Alice yelled her name. The pixie came running to the girl and almost knocked her to the ground from the force when they connected. "I'm sorry if I overwhelmed you at all today." She said with a smirk on her face. Bella's eyes widened at the hidden meaning in her loves voice, and her hand instantly went to the space between her neck and shoulder. "Thank god only Angela saw it baby." The human said in a hushed tone. "If it were Jessica or Lauren that saw it, then we would really have a problem."

Alice laughed whole heartedly at the fear in her girlfriend's voice. "Oh Bella, they wouldn't dare spread any rumors about us." At the confused look on Bella's face, she elaborated. "If they decided to do that my love, they would have to deal with me spreading a rumor around about them as well." What Alice knew about the girls wasn't much if a rumor but it was a fact that they both wanted to hide until the end if school. "Alice what are you talking about?" Bella whispered. Knowing she couldn't hide much from Bella, Alice stood on her toes and whispered in the humans' ear. "Lauren and Jessica are both pregnant." At Bella's gasp she stated. "It happened the night after prom. I'm just glad that both Mike and Eric decided to stay with them and help during and after the pregnancy." Bella looked up to see the two girls in question walking past them.

"They're worried." Edward's deep voice echoed as he walked towards the group, with Tanya on his arm. "One of them is thinking about getting an abortion but the other is trying to talk her out of it." Tanya's face dropped at hearing this. "Oh my, I hope she doesn't go through with it whoever it is." Alice looked up at her brother and nodded her head. She knew who wanted to get the abortion but she was thankful Edward didn't share that piece of information. "They're going to start showing signs of the pregnancy soon." Rosalie stated as she too came into ear shot. She had an altogether sad look on her face as she watched the two walk away. "Are you ok Rose?" Bella asked not knowing the reason why she looked so sad. Rosalie's face went from sad to happy in a split second, and she instantly regretted the show of weakness to Alice's mate. "Yeah Bella, I'm alright; just thinking about some stuff that's all." She turned into Emmett's arms while her husband stroked her hair.

"We'll see you guys at home." Emmett spoke lowly with a slight frown on his face. This was surprising because Emmett was the jokester of the group. Something was up with Rosalie, Bella knew that much, but whether or not the blonde would share the story was a different matter altogether.


	3. Jacob

This is where we get a taste of the changes going on in Jacobs body. I think we all know by the title of the chapter what those changes are.

Chapter 3: Jacob

When Bella arrived back at her home, she got out of the truck and was greeted by her childhood friend, Jacob Black. She smiled as he walked over to her with his arms spread wide. "Happy Birthday Bells!" He yelled as he took her in his arms. Bella giggled and stated her thanks to the boy. "Thanks Jake." She looked up at him with a smile on her face as she asked, "So, what'd you get me?" Jacob rolled his eyes as he dug through his jacket pocket.

Bella gasped as he pulled out a native handmade dream catcher. It was a beautiful gift, made with real leather, feathers and beads from the reservation. When Jake handed it to her she smiled and handled it with care. "This is beautiful. Thank you so much Jake." Bella exclaimed in a hushed tone. "Do you wanna come in for a second? I have to get ready to go to the Cullen's tonight but I can make you something to eat really quick." The boy smiled widely and followed her into the house.

The two teens walked, into the kitchen only to be greeted by an empty house all together. "DAD?" Bella called out waiting for Charlie's reply and taking both hers and Jakes jackets to the hall closet. When none came she shrugged her shoulders and came to the conclusion that her father was at work. Bella walked over to the fridge and opened it to search for some lunch meat she had bought during the weekend. She found some bologna and ham and some cheese in the meat drawer and took it out before going to the cupboard and pulling out the white bread.

As Bella constructed Jakes sandwich, she told him about her day and vice versa. When she was finished she handed it to him and made her own. In about two minutes Jacob ate the last bite of his and asked, "Hey Bells is it ok if I make another one." Bella nodded since her mouth was full and opened the door to the fridge. The boy walked over to the meat tray and grabbed the bread from the cupboard and constructed a tower of meat and cheese and bread. The sandwich itself was about four to five layers high. "Jeeze Jake, are you feeding an army or something?" Jacob laughed before taking the first bite. "Nah Bella, it's just me I guess. My appetite has gotten a lot bigger lately." Bella nodded and went to move to the living room and watch some television. Jake took the sandwich with him and followed.

The two watch the TV for a long while until Bella felt the pocket of her jeans buzz. She took it out and smiled when she saw Angela's name on the screen. When she opened the message however, her smile fell. "Hey Bella, I'm really sorry but I can't make it tonight. It's my parents date night and I have to stay home and watch my brothers. I want you to have a good time though. I'll see you tomorrow :)." Bella giggled, closed her phone and put it back in her pocket. "What?" Jacob asked quietly as to not talk over the show. "Angela can't come to the party tonight because she has to watch her brothers. She said she'd see me tomorrow though and added a smiley face at the end of the message." Jacob chuckled. "I never really understood the need for those things." He turned towards Bella and asked a question. One that needed answering. "So, how are you and Alice doing anyways? I know I haven't asked about you two recently but I figured it wasn't my place." Bella smiled when she heard the pixies name. "We're doing really well Jake. She actually decorated my locker for today. She's the reason everyone's wishing me a happy birthday at school." She giggled and rolled her eyes at all the people that stopped her in the halls. "What's wrong with that?" Jacob asked curiously. "You know I don't like people making a big deal out of my birthday Jake."

"You know Bella; you're the only girl I know that doesn't freak out about her 18th birthday." Bella laughed at the boys' statement. "Yeah I guess not, but then again I'm no ordinary teenage girl." The both of them laughed so hard until they couldn't breathe and turned their attention back to the television. They watched the screen for another hour or so before Jacob's phone rang. He took it out of his pocket and answered it. "Hello?" He asked the person on the other line. "Oh hey dad." Another moment passed before Jacob frowned and asked, "Why do I have to go back now, I'm hanging out with Bella for her birthday." Bella tried to listen to Billy's response but couldn't hear the exact words over the TV. "Dad you know I don't want anything to do with those stupid stories." The boy yelled as he got up off of the couch and went towards the door. Bella did not follow this time thinking it would've rude for her to do so. She flipped through the channels trying to find something interesting to watch at this point. About five minutes of this went on until she turned the TV off all together.

Bella ventured into the kitchen and took her phone out of her pocket to call her mother Renee. After the third ring, she heard the click of the phone being answered and her mom's voice on the other line. "Hello?" The other woman asked almost confused who would be calling her at this moment. "Hey mom. It's me." Renee gasped. "Well hello my beautiful Bella! How's my girl doing today?" Bella giggled and said, "I'm doing fine mom. How are you?" "Just about the same honey. Did you get the present your father and I got you?" The girl smiled remembering the laptop from earlier this morning. "Yeah, dad gave it to me this morning before school." Bella could practically see her mother smile at the other end while she said, "That's wonderful my love. Now tell me, is that little pixie of yours planning a special birthday dinner for you?" Bella's eyes widened at the lying undertone in her mother's voice. "Yeah actually we're going over to her house to have dinner with her family." "Awe! That's wonderful Bella. I hope you have a good time." Bella chuckled. "Thanks mom. I will."

Bella jumped as she heard the door slam open revealing Jacob in a rather furious mood. "Hey mom, I gotta go ok?" Renee smiled at the other end and said, "Of course Bella, like I said have a good time tonight ok? And don't forget you have school in the morning." Bella rolled her eyes. "I won't, I promise." "Ok. I love you Bella." Bella could feel the sting of tears behind her eyes as she said, "I love you too mom." Then her mother blew her a kiss over the phone and hung up. When she turned her sights to Jacob, she almost jumped at the sight of him. He looked furious. "Jake, what's wrong?" She asked going to the boys' side. Bella touched his bare forearm and brought back her hand so fast at the feeling of his skin. It was scorching hot to the touch. At the sound of Bella's voice Jacob responded. "I have to go Bells. Dad wants me home ASAP." Bella nodded in response and said, "That's ok, I don't want Billy to be angry with you Jake." As she saw Jacob begin to shake she asked again with more concern in her voice. "Jacob what's wrong?"

The boy hugged himself as he realized what was going on. "I don't know Bella." He began to feel sick. "I have to go. I don't feel so good." With that, he ran to the closet and got his jacket before heading out the door. At the sound of the motorcycle pulling out of the drive way, Bella became really concerned for her friend. 'I wonder what got him sick.' She wondered. Bella walked to the fridge to inspect the meat and cheese that they had eaten while he was here. After she determined that the meat was just fine, Bella became confused. 'What's going on?'

* * *

I know its early for Jacob to be showing signs of his change, but i couldnt help myself. It seemed like a great opportunity to put it here.


	4. A Night to Remember

Just a little warning here, this chapter is a little long. I wanted to get the full effect of an actual birthday celebration so I added a present and picture scene with Bella and the Cullen's. The beginning of the chapter will have an M rating only for a tiny mature shower situation. but other than that theres no big worries here.

* * *

Chapter 4: A Night To Remember

The day went on for another couple hours of Bella watching TV and doing homework. When it came time for her to get ready for the dinner at the Cullen's house, she got off of the new laptop and went into the shower to clean herself up from the day's events. While she was worried about Jacob and how he was feeling, Bella thought about how the day went as a whole. The morning and afternoon went by without any incident whatsoever. She smiled as she remembered the wrapping paper on the door of her locker courtesy of her beloved girlfriend. Bella laughed as she thought about how the pixie could've done such a thing without anyone knowing.

As Bella thought about the pixie vampire, she thought back to the morning and the 'wake up call' she had received from her love. The recalling of the event suddenly made her heart beat pick up in tempo and she became hotter than she had originally anticipated. Bella could feel every kiss against her lips and neck as she washed her hair and body. As she rinsed the soap away she recalled the point when Alice left the hickey on her neck. Her green eyes shut themselves on their own accord as her hand made the now familiar path down her abdomen towards her center. The thought of Alice touching her there was astounding and turning her on even more. While rubbing her clit, Bella thought of her and Alice and how they would spend the night together. She could only hope that the pixie would touch her in such a way that would make her scream her lovers name to the heavens and back again.

She entered herself with a single finger as she thought of Alice kissing her all over her body. Of Alice lightly drawing her fingertips across her skin. Of Alice above her and whispering sweet nothing's into her ear. As Bella felt her knees begin to wobble from the pleasure she was giving herself, she put a hand on the wall of the shower to keep steady. 'Nothing would feel more incredible than Alice's touch.' Bella thought as she rode out the waves of pleasure. Her bright green eyes squeezed shut as she entered two more fingers into her center. She moaned Alice's name loudly as she moved the digits inside herself. Bella was suddenly very grateful that her father was not home at this particular moment. When the water grew colder, it reminded the girl of her lovers' icy cold skin. The feel of it anywhere on her body sent her over the edge and towards her orgasm. As she felt the warm liquid of her essence seep onto her fingers she pulled her fingers slowly out and moaned at the sensations she felt. Bella then used the rest of her time to re-wash herself and get out of the shower.

As she stepped out she heard light footsteps outside in the hall. They were too light to be her father's so she assumed that they were Alice's. She smiled at the thought of her love waiting for her in her room and on her bed. Bella could already see Alice and her pixie like self. Her voice rang through her head as she thought of what she would say. "Oh Bella," Alice would say as she took in the sight of Bella wrapped in a towel. The pixie would then hop off of the bed and come to stand in front of her. Bella could feel Alice's nose go up the column of her neck as the vampire took in her scent. She could also feel Alice's tiny hands go up to the knot in her towel...

Bella shook her head to clear it of such thoughts. She didn't know where this perverted version of her came from. Never did she have such thoughts about anyone else she knew. Then again, no one she knew was a sexy vampire. Bella looked herself over and when she believed she looked suitable enough, she went to the door and made her way to her bedroom.

She jumped and gasped when she saw a person she did not expect to see. Bella held her towel tightly so it wouldn't fall. "Dammit Edward! What the hell are you doing here?" Edward laughed as he heard the anger in Bella's whisper. "Well hello to you too Bella. I'm sorry for the intrusion; I didn't know you were in the shower." After he said that Bella thanked whatever deity there was, that Edward couldn't read her mind. She held up her hand for one moment and told him to wait outside while she changed into her clothing. A few moments went by and Bella opened her door once more. She scowled at the grinning bronze haired boy as he walked through the threshold. "What's up Edward?" Bella asked as she crossed her arms. "Nothing really; Alice wanted me to make sure you were ready for tonight. I was asked to personally escort you to the house while Alice and Esme got everything ready for you." Bella looked outside her bedroom window and saw his silver Lexus in the driveway below. She looked down at her attire and said, "It looks like I'm ready as I'll ever be." Edward got up from his seat in her desk chair and put a hand on her shoulder. "Let's get going, shall we?" He smiled and raced down the stairs before Bella even got out of the room.

In truth, Bella was awfully excited about tonight's events. She couldn't wait to get to the Cullen's house and see all the things they had prepared for her. As she walked down the stairs in her flats and the party dress that Alice had bought for her a few weeks before, she stressed a little at the thought of having to wear such a sort dress. The garment only went to her knees and she felt very exposed in it. The only reason why she even thought to wear it was because Alice wanted her too. 'And what Alice wants, Alice gets.' Bella thought with a smirk. Edward continued to be the gentleman he was and waited patiently for Bella to get to the bottom of the stairs. He opened the door and led her to the car. He paused for a moment as he heard his pixie sister's thoughts in the back of his mind. They were urging him to hurry up with her mate. "Uh oh," Edward said as he started to walk faster to his car. At the urgency in the boys voice Bella replied, "What 'uh oh'?"

As soon as the pair got to the car, Edward opened the passenger side door for Bella and ran at vampire speed to the driver side. He still had yet to explain his sudden change of pace. "Edward," Bella said to get his attention. When he turned to meet her eyes, she repeated, "What, 'uh oh'?" Edward gave a small smile and gave her the answer she sought. "Oh it's just Alice wanting us to hurry up so she can see you." The look of concern melted from Bella's face as soon as she heard that her pixie wanted to see her. A dazed and happy look replaced it. "Oh, ok." She sighed as she leaned back in the leather seat of the Lexus. Edward chuckled as he started the car and pulled out of the driveway.

It didn't take the two long to arrive at the Cullen's house. As usual, Esme was waiting outside for them and ran to Bella to embrace her, which the girl returned whole heartedly. When they separated, Emmett came bursting through the door and gave the girl a huge bear hug in honor of her arrival. "Happy birthday Half Pint." He said with a large smile on his face and his arms still around the girls' fragile frame. Bella had to pat the boy on the shoulder as her signal for him to let go on account she was losing breath. "Thanks Emmett." She grunted. "You're gonna have to let go though. Still human here." Bella got out a laugh before Emmett let her go. The bolder of a man laughed at the girls' statement. "Ha-ha, not for long Bella. Right Ali?" He asked as he turned and looked at Alice, who was waiting to greet her mate.

Bella laughed as she took in the sight of her girlfriend standing behind Emmett. Alice was tapping her foot with her arms crossed in front of her. Emmett dropped his head to avoid Alice's gaze as he stepped out of the way. The pixie rushed to Bella's side and hugged her around the mid-section. A moment later, Bella could feel her feet being lifted off of the ground. She giggled as Alice spun her around and set her back on the ground. They kissed quickly and the rest of the family, Tanya and Edward included, assembled in the front room. "We're all so glad you're here baby. We have so much planned for you tonight." Alice added as she wiggled her eyebrows. Bella shivered as she thought of what her and Alice would do later in the evening. The pixie took her by the hand and brought her into the kitchen where her dinner was waiting, no doubt cooked by Esme. It was a steak dinner with green beans and mashed potatoes. Simple enough, but when Bella sat down to take a bite of it, the flavors of the meal were so much more.

The girl moaned in delight as she finished her dinner. Alice, who was sitting next to her at the time, giggled as she heard the sound. When Bella dropped her fork on the empty plate, Esme rushed in to take care of the dishes, much to Bella's protest. "Esme I can do those, you know." She chuckled. "Oh nonsense Bella. The mother vampire spoke. "These will be done in just a second. Alice, why don't you take her into the living room? Everyone is waiting for her." She smiled at Alice and waited for a response. "Sure mom. C'mon Bella, you have so many presents to open." She said while dragging the girl into the living room. Alice scoffed as she took in the sight of Emmett and Jasper both playing the Xbox. "Hey!" She yelled at the two. Both boys jumped at the sound of Alice's voice, and Bella laughed at the sight. Emmett spoke in both of their defense. "Hey, don't blame us ok? We thought Bella would take longer to eat." The boy ducked his head waiting for a slap to the back of his head. When none came, he smiled in triumph. "Oh don't look so happy there Em," His wife said as she entered the house from the garage. "If you don't get off of that right now..." Emmett's eyes widened at the thought of being punished by Rosalie. He rushed over to the console and turned it off manually. "Ok ok, there are happy now?" He said sheepishly as he walked over to Rosalie. Alice and Bella watched as she whispered something into the boys' ear. When he slowly smiled, both turned away.

Jasper, who was still sitting on the couch, got up from his seat and gestured for Bella to sit. When Bella saw that the pixie was nowhere in sight, she graciously sat down on the seat offered to her. Alice reappeared moments later, with a camera in her hand. Bella blushed at the thought of Alice taking pictures of her. She ducked her head to avoid camera. "Oh no you don't, silly girl. I will have pictures of you tonight." Alice said as she plopped down on the empty cushion next to her love. "Here, let's take a few pictures together first." Alice said as Bella raised her head. Both girls looked up at the camera that Alice held in the air and smiled. The flash was turned off to avoid the pictures being too bright. After the first picture, Esme stepped forward and offered to take more. "Why don't you put your arms around each other, girls? That would make an adorable picture." Bella smiled at the thought of how cute it would look but wouldn't admit it to Alice. The pixie had her arms around Bella's neck and Bella wrapped hers around Alice's waist. Esme took the photo and smiled at it. She was right; the two looked adorable together like that. "Mom, let me see." Alice said as she shot up out of her seat. The older woman shook her head and said, "I want this to be a surprise. No one can see the pictures until I get them developed." At the sight of Alice's frown, she continued. "I'll have them done by tomorrow morning." The frown on Alice's face was soon replaced by her bright smile. "I want everyone to get a picture with Bella before tonight is over, but we'll wait until after presents."

Bella giggled and turned her head over to the table in front of the wall on the other side of the room. Her eyes widened at the sight of the pile of presents that were stacked. "Oh boy. This is too much guys." The girl said, not believing they were all for her. "Nothing is too much for you Bella." Alice spoke in her ear. Esme and the rest of the family nodded in agreement. The mother of the group went over to the table and got a medium sized gift from the very top of the pile. Bella smiled as Esme handed it to her. "Thank you." She whispered. Bella ripped the silver wrapping paper from the object and smiled when she saw a silk bound photograph album inside. When she opened the book, she found all of the pictures that were taken last year. From the time Bella first met the Cullen's to prom with Alice. She blushed when she thought of her being dressed in that blue gown. She also remembered how beautiful Alice looked that night.

As Bella looked over the pictures and reminisced, Alice rushed over to the table to grab another present. "This one's from Carlisle." Bella looked over to the doctor and nodded her head in thanks. No words were needed between the two sometimes. As the paper was removed from the parcel, a box was revealed. 'Thank god the box isn't taped.' Bella thought as she easily removed the top. As she moved the tissue paper to the side, she smiled when a new leather backpack was revealed. No doubt she needed a new one, and the smell and feel of real leather always brought a smile to her face. "Thank you Carlisle." Bella looked up at the man and was met by his bright smile. A moment went by as to see who would go next. Rosalie rolled her golden eyes as she stepped up to the table and got a tiny box from the table and handed it to Bella. "This ones from me." She said happily as she took her place next to Emmett. Bella opened the box and was met by the sight of her car keys. She looked at the blonde confused. Rosalie chuckled and said, "Come with me." Bella got up from her seat and followed the blonde to the garage.

Rosalie opened the door and Bella was met by the sight of her truck but there was something different about it. She turned on the light, stepped closer to the vehicle and saw that it was painted as good as new. Bella, who was now near the smiled over at the girl and Rosalie spoke once more. "The paint job is all new, and I replaced the transmission. That way you won't have to worry about the damn thing stalling on you all the time. Old models like yours tend to do that... Oh and I replaced your windshield wipers, changed your oil, and your sound system got a boost as well." The blonde winked at the girl as Bella smiled widely at her. The human sprinted over to Rosalie and bear hugged her as hard as possible. Rosalie's golden eyes widened at first but then she relaxed into the hug and returned it. Everyone smiled at the pair in their embrace. "C'mon Bella, you have more presents to open!" Alice exclaimed as the girls separated from the hug.

Bella and Alice took their spots back on the couch and held each other's hands as the next present was given. Jasper shyly stepped forward with another small package. "I don't know if you'll like this or not but, it's relevant." The blonde stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked back to his spot on the wall. Bella opened the lid to the box and wad met by a silver pocket watch. She gasped at how shiny it was, and when she opened the cover, a tiny picture of her and Alice was on the inside. The girl was at a loss for words. "Jasper, this is beautiful, thank you so much." She said as she got up to hug the boy tightly. "You're welcome darlin', hey just think of it this way, you'll never be late for anything again." The empath said with a chuckle. "I'll keep this on me all the time so I make sure of that." Bella replied.

Emmett's voice suddenly shook the entire room. "Ok enough of this mushy stuff. It's my turn to give Bella her present." His booming laughter followed him as he walked over to the table. He brought a hefty couple of packages over to the young girl and set them on her lap. The first was something Bella would expect Emmett to get her; an Xbox of course. At the look of amusement on the girls face, Emmett explained. "There's an Xbox live gold membership in there that will last you a year, so we can play online together." Bella laughed and said, "Yeah so I can kick your butt at my house now, huh?" The boy began to laugh but when he realized what Bella said his face turned solemn. "Hey, you're not that good yet, half pint." Even though Bella wasn't a master in the video game department, she still saw herself improving. "Open up the other one." Emmett said nodding to the other present. When Bella saw the box with the punching bag on it, she became confused. "It's for those cold and lonely nights when I beat you at Call of Duty." He laughed, and then he felt the sting of his wife's hand striking the back of his head. "I was just kidding baby. No need to get violent." Rosalie rolled her eyes at her husband's antics.

Tanya stepped forward and spoke over the crowd. "Ok, now it's mine and Edwards turn to present our gifts." The other blonde walked over to the table and got a couple of objects from the near bottom of the pile. Bella was happy that present time was almost over. She couldn't believe that the Cullen's had gotten her so much for her birthday. It was almost overwhelming. Both presents Tanya handed her were on the small side. Bella smiled at the girl and when the blonde smiled back, she walked back over to her husband's arms. Edward wrapped his arms around Tanya's shoulder and from their height difference, kissed her on top of the head. Bella unwrapped the top one which appeared to be from Tanya as it revealed a picture in a frame of Bella and the two blonde girls. No doubt a copy from the photo album that Esme had given her earlier but this one she could keep out in her desk or something like that. The second one felt like a book of some sort. When the wrapping paper came off, a copy of The Odyssey was revealed. She looked to Edward and the boy said, "I figured you could use a little bit of light reading sometimes." He chuckled and pulled Tanya closer to him.

Bella looked out the sliding glass window and saw that it was just about dark out. Esme got up out of her seat across from the couch and smiled. "It's time for cake now." She clapped and everyone smiled. Esme's happiness was infectious to the entire family. Bella grasped the pixies hand in her own as Esme and Carlisle led them to the kitchen where a small cake was waiting for her. The cake was loaded with candles that were already lit as the family sung to her. Bella smiled at them as she heard their musical voices. Sure they were all beautiful but none stood out as much as Alice's did. She leaned in and kissed the pixie on the cheek as Alice sung for her.

After they finished the song, Alice took the knife from the counter and cut the cake for her love. When the first piece was given to her Bella smiled as she realized that it was her favorite, butter cake with chocolate frosting. Alice leaned in to whisper something in the girls' ear. "I baked this myself you know. No help from Esme at all." Bella kissed the pixie quickly on the lips and said, "You're amazing, you know that?" A bright smile was plastered on both girls' faces. A shocked look came over Alice's face as she exclaimed, "I'm not that awesome baby. I'm just me." She smiled.

A look of utter devotion came upon Bella's face. She knew that she would not want to be with anyone else as long as she lived. She knew that without Alice, she would cease to exist. "I love you Alice." Bella whispered knowing her pixie could hear her. "I love you too. Happy birthday baby." Alice said as she pulled Bella closer to her, not wanting to be away from her at any point and time. Alice leaned in close to Bella and whispered as quietly as she could. "My presents for you are upstairs." When she didn't hear any comments from Emmett, she had assumed that her mission had been accomplished. Bella's blush was also a telltale sign of that. Esme's voice came over the crowd at that very moment. "Alright everyone, its picture time with the birthday girl." She said with a bright smile. "Alice, I need a couple of more photos of you and Bella." A few shots were taken and then Emmett came up and picked up the girl to set her in his shoulders. At first Bella yelped in surprise, but relaxed soon after as Esme pointed the camera at the two. One more shot was taken with Bella in the air, and then the burly vampire set her on the ground. "Rosalie and Tanya," Esme spoke beckoning the two blondes. "You two stand on either side of Bella please." The redhead held the camera up to see the girls faces. Then both blondes moved in close and kissed both of Bella's cheeks. Bella could hear the growl coming from her mate but only smiled at her pixie. "Oh goodness, hold that! That's a great picture." Emmett yelped as he grabbed the camera from his mother. He snapped a bunch of photos at lightning fast speed with Esme and Alice both yelling, "EMMETT!" The pixie slapped her brother on the back of the head and Esme held her hand out for him to give her camera back.

He ducked his head as he gave the piece of technology back to his mother and went back to his wife's side. Jasper was standing behind Esme at this point patiently waiting for his turn. He smiled and walked over to the birthday girl with open arms. Bella smiled back and hugged the empath graciously. "I'm sorry Angela couldn't be here Jasper." She smiled at the last moment while Esme took the picture of the pairs embrace. "It's alright Bella. I understand she has a life other than being with me. I'm just glad you're having a good time." The boy smiled down at the brunette and kissed her gently on the forehead. Bella smiled at the brotherly gesture and hugged him tightly once more. She looked over to the staircase and saw Edward standing there observing the exchange. She walked over to him silently and asked, "Are you alright Edward?" The telepath smiled. "You know I've known you a little less than a year now and I still can't read you as we'll as I'd like." Bella blushed slightly. "You see Bella; I'm used to being able to read people very well. That way I could keep informed about what people's intentions were towards my family." Bella's head shot up in his direction and threw him an offended look. "BUT," The boy said ready to defend himself. "I know how much Alice loves you; and I know how much you love Alice and this family. Hell, a blind person could see that." Edward laughed for a moment and the girl looked at him confused. Upon seeing the look, Edward elaborated. "My siblings are all thinking I should take the stick out of my ass and have a bit of fun." Bella giggled. The telepath leaned in and whispered, "Even my wife is thinking that right now." The boy looked over Bella's shoulder and saw his mother walking toward them. "I believe it's our turn to take a picture together." He said as he wrapped his arm around Bella's waist. The girl smiled as the camera was taken.

Soon after the pictures were finished being taken, Edwards smile fell from his face. Jasper, who was chatting with his siblings, sensed the boys fear and worry, but for what reason, he did not know. He walked over to his brother and put a hand on his shoulder. "Edward, what is it?" He whispered as Bella and the rest of the family became concerned at the boys' sudden change of mood. Edward looked to his family with wide eyes as he said, "The Volturi. They're coming."


	5. Victoria's Plan for Revenge

Where Chapter 4 is pretty long, this chapter is a little short. Its really a filler chapter considering the way this story is going.

* * *

Chapter 5: Victoria's Plan for Revenge

It took Victoria months to gain the courage to go before the Volturi and reveal the Cullen's ultimate sin. The redhead always made sure to keep changing her mind about how she would go about her revenge so that that damned pixie girl wouldn't get a hold on her in a vision. For months she mourned James and his death. He was her mate after all. The Cullen's took him away from her. It was her turn to return the favor. But she couldn't go after a Cullen. No, no...She had to go after Alice's mate. She was the one that tore James' head from his shoulders. She was the one that had the weak human for a mate.

The nomad remembered the day when she first came up with her plan to go to the Volturi in the first place. It was like she had an epiphany or something along those lines. With the entire Cullen family being tried and convicted for the reveling of the vampire race, Bella would be unprotected. This would leave Victoria free to do what she will to the human girl. A slow smile crept on to Victoria's face as she thought of Bella begging for her death.

So in the dead of night, in the hot summer month, the woman ran with unbridled speed to the town of Volterra. Of course she had to kill a few people to get herself overseas, but it wasn't anything she wasn't used to already. Her ruby eyes shined with the fresh blood of her latest victim as she flew the private jet, obviously meant for some pitiful celebrity, over to Italy. Victoria felt giddy as she landed in the airport and rushed over to the Volturi compound. When she got there however, she shivered as she stepped to knock on the large wooden doors. The metal notch in the door revealed another pair of bright red eyes. Victoria bowed and stated, "I must speak with Aro Volturi." The guard at the door asked menacingly. "What is the purpose of this summons?" The redheads' lips twitched for a moment, and with bated-unneeded-breath she answered the guard. "I'm here to report a crime."

The door opened in a flash and a burly vampire with short dark hair came to greet her. He didn't mention his name but he did speak to her. "I will take you to Lord Aro." Victoria bowed her head slightly once more and followed the large man. As the pair walked down the corridor, the nomad couldn't help but put on a full smile in her victory. The only thing she needed to do now was to show the ancient vampire only a part of her past. Through her own gift of survival, Victoria knew of every other vampire's gift. She knew the Volturi lord had the ability to read a person's mind through touch. He was able to see a person's past. She sorted out her memories and when she was satisfied with the result, she put on the mask of concern and worry.

The burly man opened the wooden double doors and revealed himself to the three lords. The men were sitting at the table in the far corner of the throne room reading and pondering about their guards' latest mission. The blonde vampire with the childlike face turned and saw the two approach. "Demetri. Who calls upon the Volturi this late in the night?" Demetri bowed low and stated his business. "This here my lord is Victoria. She-" Victoria pushed her way passed the guardsmen and stated for herself. "I'm here to report a crime my lords." Aro's ears perked up at the redhead words. He wanted to know immediately what the crime pertained to. The ancient got out of his seat and addressed the girl. "What crime is it that you speak of, my dear? For to accuse a coven of such doing is a serious accusation."

Although the lord wasn't much taller than herself, Victoria felt so intimidated by this man. A vision of James head being torn from his body bolstered her resolve. "The Cullen's have revealed themselves to a human girl in the Olympic peninsula." All three brothers' eyes went wide at this statement. The was no way their most trusted friend would let this happen. "Surely you jest my dear." Aro calmly stated. "Their patriarch would never let that occur." Victoria kept a serious face at the lords' refusal to believe her. She only held out her hand for Aro to grasp. The man in turn, rubbed his cold hands together and took the redheads firmly. As he went over the girls thoughts, he saw that there was no mistaking the family's crime. He opened his eyes and spoke softly. "Oh my." Those were his only words.

Now Victoria was following closely behind the elite guard, only to witness the capture of the entire family. As they got closer to the glass covered house she could hear the pathetic telepathy voice whisper. "The Volturi. They're coming." A slow yet full smile crept onto the woman's face once more as she vowed that this would only be the first step in her revenge.


	6. The Capture

This Chapter is pretty on the sad side. The Volturi have come and now stuffs about to go down. Bellice is my Love although I do not own them.

* * *

Chapter 6: The Capture.

As soon as the family heard Edwards shushed and worried statement, Carlisle said, "What can you read from them son?" Tears blurred the boys' vision as he took in the sight of his father. "They know about Bella. They're coming for us." The entire family gasped at this sudden realization. Alice blurred over to Bella's side and took her in her arms. "How did they find out about her?!" She cried. Edward only shook his head and shrugged his shoulders in confusion. "I don't know Alice, but they are coming to take us all into custody." Bella looked confused as the family looked terrified. "I don't understand. Who are the Volturi?" Alice was about to answer but Carlisle stepped in. "They are the law of our kind Bella; they make sure that no human knows of our existence."

Alice's eyes went vacant for only a moment before speaking. "We need to get Bella out of here, now." The human girl only grasped tighter onto Alice. "No Alice I want to stay here with you. However they found out, they must not know the whole truth." The pixie only shook her head and stated, "No. They won't listen, if we try to explain anything to them, they will only try to kill us." Tears came to Bella's eyes, not believing what was happening. "So what do you propose we do then?" Edward chimed up. 'You need to get Bella out of here Edward.' Alice said in her mind. 'What? Are you crazy?! Bella won't stand for it!' The telepath answered back. 'Then we won't give her a choice. You know what they'll do if they find her here, don't you?' Alice projected her vision to her brothers' mind and the boy physically shivered. 'They'll be here any minute Edward. You're the only one who can get her out of sight in that amount of time but you need to do it now.' Bella blinked the tears away for only a moment and looked to the two. She knew at that moment what was going on. "Oh no. Alice don't do it. Please baby, don't do it." Alice took her love in her arms and kissed her feverishly before throwing her towards Edwards waiting arms. "Take her now Edward!" She said as her brother caught her mate. Edward hesitated for only a moment before he could hear the Volturi guards' thoughts more clearly this time. Jane's thoughts were not particularly nice. "I love-" Alice started to say until she was wracked by an overwhelming wave of pain.

"ALICE!" Bella screamed and tried to reach for the pixie. Edward took this as his cue and looked at his wife and family longingly. He could hear Tanya's thoughts in his mind. "Don't worry my love, we'll be fine." She whispered before going to her sisters' side. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie had similar thoughts. Jasper on the other hand was also on the floor holding his body while trying to tend with Alice's painful emotions. The cooper haired boy raced out the sliding glass door and when he found it was clear of the approaching guard, he ran further towards Bella's home.

While Victoria watched the guard go into the Cullen house through the front door, she saw a flash of white out of the corner of her eye. Not wanting to interrupt the operation already at hand, she took after the boy. Only when she caught up with the two, did she see Bella cradled in his arms. Victoria laughed menacingly as she chased the two while hearing Bella's cries of pure agony at the loss of her mate and her family. Edward heard this and pushed himself even faster. However, with Victoria's gift, she was able to channel Edwards own and get closer to the pair. Bella peeked over Edwards shoulder and gasped as she saw Victoria close behind them. She screamed as she saw the redheads hand come to reach for her.

Bella's scream was followed closely by a number of animalistic growls coming from the forest around them. Edward silently hoped that these wolves were coming to help and not hinder their progress. He listened for the thoughts of the Quileute's, and smiled as he caught Jacobs. "I'll tear this bitch apart before she puts a hand on her!" Then another string if thoughts came from another older boy, the packs alpha. "No Jacob! Escort these two back to Bella's house. The rest of us will take care of the leech." Edward could hear Jacob grumble in his thoughts. The boy peeked over his own shoulder and saw Victoria reaching for Bella. Then he saw a large black wolf grab the woman in its teeth. He nodded towards the pack in thanks as they gathered around the nomad. He silently hoped that the wolves would finish this fight with their lives. Edward ran toward the edge of the forest towards Bella's house with Jacob close behind him.

Victoria was a about to reach the girl when she felt something run into her mid-section. The creature threw her to the side and out of Edwards's path. The redhead gained her footing and looked at the black wolf with fury in her red eyes. She hissed at the gathering pack and took off with haste. The nomad did not want to try and take on a dozen or so wolves at this point. Of course she was frustrated with the fact that she would have to leave her prey behind, but there would always be another time. She laughed as she heard the anguished cries of Bella Swan in her ears.

Edward continued to run until he got to Bella's house. Charlie was still out on the job and burst through the front door without a second thought. Edwards's vision was still blurred by the tears he couldn't shed. Bella was still crying when he set her in her bed. She screamed and grasped the sheets knowing where she was but did not want to acknowledge it. "ALICE!" The girl cried in pain. The telepath heard a commotion outside the girls' window and heard Jacobs's thoughts before he saw the boy jump through her open window. Jacob was dressed only in his cut off jean shorts when he jumped through Bella's window. His shirt was tied around his ankle. 'What the hell happened?!' Jacob yelled in his mind as he put on his shirt.

Edward whispered knowing the boy could hear him. "The Volturi came with thoughts of anger about my family telling a human our secret." Edwards's skin crawled at remembering the guards' thoughts as they approached the house. "Alice and the rest of my family stayed behind to at least try and ease the tension." Just as he said this, Tanya burst through the window. Edward shot up from his spot on his knees and went to greet his wife. The blonde also had tears in her eyes as she witnessed Bella's pain. She buried her face in Edwards shoulder hoping to sooth her sorrow. "They took Alice." She said as she went to hold Bella's hand. The human was still shaking and crying at the top of her lungs. Bella's eyes were squeezed tightly, trying to withhold the pain she felt in her heart.

At hearing Tanya's voice, her eyes shot open to regard her. "Where is she Tanya? Where did they take her?" A fresh batch of tears came to the surface and she greatly tried to hold them. Tanya wanted to tell her baby sisters mate everything that happened, but she feared it would cause Bella even more pain. "She's gone Bella. The Volturi took her." Bella became angered at the so little information the blonde was giving her. "Who the fuck are the Volturi?!" She shouted. Tanya jumped slightly at the anger in the humans' voice. She turned to her husband to divulge this piece of information. Edward spoke up from his place from the window. "They are the oldest coven in creation Bella. They are our leaders, the ones who makes the laws we vampires are supposed to abide by." He gulped thinking about what the elders would do to his sister. "They can be ruthless beyond measure." Bella gasped afraid of what these people would do to her love now that they knew her and Alice were together. "What are they going to do to her Edward?" The boy shook his head not knowing how to answer the girls' question. "I don't know Bella. While the counsel is ruthless, they are not unjust. They will give Alice a trial before they figure out what to do with her. I am fairly certain they will call upon the rest of my family and I when they set a date for that. But with all the crimes being committed against the counsel, the trial might take some time."

Fresh tears came to Bella's eyes as she thought of how long it would take for her to see Alice again. She also thought of the possibility that her love might not be seen as innocent. She put her face in her hands as she cried more. Tanya rubbed the girls back as she sobbed for the loss of Alice, while turning to face her husband. 'What do we do Edward?' The boy could see the tears begging to spill from his lovers eyes. He only shrugged his shoulders in response to her question, not even knowing a suitable answer. Edward felt a touch on his shoulder and turned to face Jacob. The native gestured for them to move farther away from the sobbing girl so they could speak more privately. "If you need to go after Alice or at least go to wherever she is to talk some sense into your counsel or whatever, the pack and I will watch over Bella." The telepath nodded in agreement and turned to his wife once more. He walked over to the bed and put a hand on the blondes shoulder. Bella looked over at Jake with confusion. "What the hell are you doing here Jake?" The native rolled his eyes and growled. "Don't you think it's a little late for that question Bells?" The two vampires by the window looked at Jacob with warning in their eyes. The boy saw that look and nodded his head calming down almost instantly.

Edward went to Bella's side and knelt down on the floor. He took her hand in his own and didn't speak until she looked him in the eyes. "Bella," He started, his voice cracking ever so slightly, feeling the pain he knew this would bring him and his family. "We have to go now." Bella understood the hidden meaning in his statement. Tears flowed freely from her eyes once more as she sobbed. She leapt at Edward throwing her arms around his neck. "Please don't go, please? I don't know what I'll do without your family with Alice being gone too." Edward tried desperately to not show any emotion as he took Bella's arms from his shoulders. "Bella, we have to go. The Volturi won't take kindly to the fact that not all of the family is there to await Alice's trial." Bella sobbed as she let her arms fall to her sides. She looked at the boy through her puffy eyes. "When will I see you again?" Tanya needed to turn away from the sight to spare her the pain in her own dead heart. Edward only shrugged in response. "I'm not sure Bella, but please, be careful and don't do anything reckless." He stood and slowly kissed her on the forehead.

That simple brotherly kiss felt so final, it felt like the last time she would see any of the Cullen's again. Edward made a move to go to the windowsill before turning to his wife. Tanya nodded her head in silent agreement to follow. She grasped Bella's hand and looked into the girls bright green eyes. "Be strong Bella, we love you." Then the both of them were gone in a simple flash. Bella just sat there as if frozen. Jacob saw this and went to her. Just like Edward had done not two minutes ago, he knelt down next to her and whispered her name. "Bella." He spoke softly. When she didn't respond, he spoke a little louder. "Bella." He said again. His friends bright green eyes looked at him, puffy and filled with sadness that made his heart weep. "We'll figure this out ok. It'll be alright." Bella, with her face frozen from emotion since the vampires left, cracked once more. She cried soundlessly and hugged the boy around his shoulders. She jumped at the temperature difference between them but soon settled into the hug. "Just don't leave Jake. Please." She said with her voice cracking with soreness. "I won't Bells. I promise."

* * *

I began to notice that I didnt describe Bella's eye color in any of the previous chapters. Again if you read my first story Blood Singer, then you would see that I kept Kristen Stewarts original eye color. its too pretty to not put them in this story since stephanie refused to keep it in the twilight saga. Bella wouldve been a lot hotter ;)


	7. What Hurts the Most?

Hey readers! Thanks for all the love for the first chapters! I only hope to have you love the rest of the story just as much. This Chapter here is more from the tribes perspective. I thought about what to do with this chapter for a while before I started writing it. For all of you that may have questions about Jacob and Bella's relationship, there will be no romantic advances toward Bella from the boy. Oh and she doesn't know about the whole shifter thing with him yet. That will come later.

* * *

Chapter 7: What Hurts the Most?

Throughout the night Bella tossed and turned in her sleep, while Jacob sat either on the edge of the bed or on the windowsill. There was one point deep in the night where Bella had started screaming loudly and uncontrollably. Jacob shot up from his seat at the window and rushed to his friends' side. He shook Bella lightly to get her to wake up. The girl just continued to scream and cry out for Alice. Jacob felt horrible for her pain but there was nothing he could really do about it. That was the Cullen's problem. The boy shook his friend harder and spoke her name loudly in order for her to wake up. Jacob saw a light sheen of sweat form on Bella's brow and became more concerned with each passing moment. He shook her hard once more, but not too hard in order to injure her, and yelled her name. "Bella!" The boy said as he shook her.

Bella jolted awake from the sound of Jacobs voice. Tears were streaming down her face as she awoke. Once she saw her friend sitting next her on the side of her bed, she shot up and hugged him around the shoulders. "Oh Jake, please just tell me it was all a dream." She cried buried her face in Jacobs shoulder. The boy stayed silent, not knowing really what to say. This only made Bella cry harder with her pain being completely evident. After a moment of crying she realized that she still had no idea how Jacob had entered her house and why he was there in the first place. "How did you get here Jake?" Bella asked as soon as her tears died down. "Why did you follow Edward up here?" She pulled away from the boy and held him at arm's length. Waiting for an answer from her friend, the only thing she could think if was how he had left abruptly feeling ill.

Jacob didn't really know how to answer Bella's questions at this point. The only thing he knew was that his secret was supposed to remain just that. A secret. The entire pack would surely berate him if he had revealed such a secret to anyone. Even a friend such as Bella Swan. "I can't answer that right now Bella. The only thing I know right now is that you should be getting to sleep." Bella shook her head wanting to know everything at that moment, but a large yawn came out of her mouth a second later. She tried to cover it the best she could but she couldn't deny how tired she felt. Jacob urged her to lie back down on the bed and close her eyes. As soon as she did that, he let out a sigh of relief. He could hear his friends light breathing in her sleep as he went back to his spot on the windowsill. A moment later the boy went into deep thought.

Earlier during the summer, his father Billy Black started talking an awful lot about the Quileute legends he used to listen to as a child. The elders if the village talked about them constantly. The legends about their ancestors turning into giant wolves was a big one. A long time ago, like hundred or so years ago, a couple if vampires went on a killing spree in their village. No one knew why, the only thing they knew was that their people were dying. Being eaten by vampires. The leader of the village at that time had a wife and daughter that were killed in the slaughter. So enraged was he, that he set a curse upon his own people to defend themselves against the cold ones. The leader as well as his most trusted advisors turned into giant wolves and attacked the vampires. They ripped them to shreds and set them ablaze when they knew it was finished. This began the shifter way of life. This was the reason why the cold ones were their natural enemy.

Anyway, Billy began talking to Jacob about this legend and at first the boy just thought it was a story, but not long after that, he started feeling the symptoms of the change come upon him. The constant hunger, the growth spurts, and finally the sickness and pain of the shift. Coincidentally, the last part of this change came earlier today and at first he freaked out, but then he heard a voice inside of his head, a voice that he recognized around the village. It was Sam Uley's voice. Sam told him to calm himself down and he did. It was a commanding voice he held with him. Then other voices came into his head. Jacobs's friends Paul, Quil and Embry soon joined the silent conversation between himself and Sam. They were ecstatic to learn that Jacob had joined the pack. They ran with him in their wolf forms and hunted with him and wrestled with him. Then came the time when Sam told him to change back into his human form. Jacob was nervous at first, not knowing exactly how to do that. The boys just told him to concentrate on the vision of his human as they themselves shifted back. It took Jacob a good moment to change back considering it was his first time doing it, but after like a half hour of thinking about what he looked like as a human, he finally shifted back.

Jacob thought about how much of a shock it was and went back to talk with his father more about his family and their role in the pack. He learned that it was his great-great grandfather that had set the curse upon their village upon their clan in the first place. Billy had a look if utter pride in his eyes as he told Jacob about his grandfather and father being the alphas of the pack in their time. The only reason why Billy himself never shifted in his youth was because there was no reason to when he was younger. There were no vampires in the area at that time. The Cullen's had moved on and they were never seen or heard of since then. Until now. He looked to his son and told him gently that he would become alpha one day. The only reason why Sam assumed the role as alpha now was because Jacob was not of age to take up the role. "When the time comes my son," Billy said proudly. "You will be the leader of the pack and of this village."

Jacob shook his head coming out of the memory. He could hear the girl behind him whimpering in her sleep. He began to shake as he thought about Bella's pain. That's when he heard Sam's voice in his head once more. "Jacob, we need you to come back to the village." The boy growled at the thought of leaving Bella in this state and voiced his concern. "I'm not leaving Bella. Not when she needs someone with her." Sam sighed in the mental connection and said, "Jake, c'mon, the elders need to speak with you." "The elders can shove it right now. My best friend needs me Sam." Jacob tried to reason with his alpha. "The people of Forks need you too Jacob Black. They need protection and we are that protection. If we leave the city unguarded because one girl needs us, no matter how important she is to you, those people will die." The boy thought on this for a moment. He knew that Victoria was still out there and could possibly be hunting in the area. As much as Jacob tried to deny it, Sam was right. "Who will watch over Bella?" He asked through the connection. "I can't answer that my friend. You know that." A single tear fell down Jacob's cheek. No amount of words could define the pain he was feeling in his heart at the decision he had to make. He went over to Bella's desk and gripped the edge of it tightly to control his emotions. For Jacob knew that was what triggered the change. Intense negative emotion such as rage. "C'mon Jake. I don't want to have to make you do it."

Jacob hung his head in defeat knowing full well that Sam didn't want to make him leave Bella, but it was a part of their duty to protect all of the citizens of Forks. He looked over his shoulder at the sleeping girl. Bella was still whimpering and crying out for Alice or any of the Cullen's for that matter. He knew that she needed Alice. She needed the Cullen family in her life. Jacob walked to the open window and felt the night breeze on his skin. He shivered slightly before jumping to the branch five feet away from him. The boy turned back to face the dark room. Few tears fell from the boys eyes as he carefully shut the window hoping Bella wouldn't hear. It would break her heart to find him gone when she awoke, but what else could he do? He had no choice but to follow Sam's commands until he came of age where he could assume the alpha role. Jacob looked at the ground far beneath his feet and dropped down. "I'm sorry Bella." He said as he walked to the edge of the forest. It hurt him to leave his friend. It hurt him to know that he would be the one to cause Bella even more pain than what she was already in. Feeling nothing but anger at himself, he let the emotions take over him as he felt the change begin. Jacob start to run as he felt his bones shift. He ran until he was at full speed and then he jumped into the air, changing into the form of a russet colored wolf.

The boy sped off to the village without a look over his shoulder. It would cause him too much pain. It took Jacob mere moments to reach his home and he saw the campfire lit in the distance. Knowing his clothes were ripped to shreds during the change, he went to his home to find a replacement for all of the articles. After he changed, Jacob waked to the center of the village where all of the boys were gathered along with some of the elders of the counsel. Harry Clearwater and his own father were present along with a couple of others. Harry turned to Jacob as he approached. "Ah there you are Jacob. We've been meaning to speak with you about the current issue at hand." The boy only gave a quick nod in response. The silver haired man turned to Billy to elaborate. "As you know Jake, there is another vampire here that is not of the Cullen family. We have reason to believe that she is after Bella, but she could also be after the other townsfolk as well." Billy looked to his son with great concern. "You chased after her as she went to attack Bella and the Cullen boy." Jacob nodded again.

Billy folded his hands and set them in his lap. "She's out of the area for now. No wolf can sense her at this time, but we need to stay vigilant among the border of Forks." The boy looked at his father with confusion in his eyes. "So what are you saying dad? I have to patrol the border?" Billy's eyes became saddened as he told his son, "No Jake. The tribe and I need you to stay along the border with Sam and Paul so that we can know when she will be venturing into the area again." Jake's eyes went wide at the thought of staying at the border for god knows how long. He started yelling at his father and the rest of the counsel. "So what? I need to leave my best friend unprotected when she begged me to stay by her side?! Bella is the one person Victoria is truly after and you wanna leave her unprotected?! That's insane!" Harry stood up and went over to the boy putting a hand on his shoulder. "I know this is hard for you Jacob, but there are others to consider here in this time. What if the vampire were to come across our lands and take hold of the inhabitants here? What if she attacked someone in the town?" He said calmly. Jacob shrugged the man's hand off of his shoulder. "The only reason why I'm letting you stay in the vicinity of Forks is because Seattle is not our jurisdiction. The humans there are on their own." He looked to the other boys present at the meeting. "The rest of you will stay here in the village and wait for others to achieve their transformation." Harry stated this part with great concern, knowing full well that his own son Seth would be coming of age in the coming months. Strangely enough, his daughter Leah was also showing signs of becoming a shifter. A woman in their ranks was unheard of, but then again the times were changing and they needed all the wolves they could get, so he wasn't complaining.

Jacob growled and shook with the rage he tried to conceal. "I won't leave Bella alone. I won't. And you can't make me!" He yelled. The others saw the anger coming from their friend and tried to ease him down. However, when the others stepped closer, that's when Jacob transformed again, unable to control it. Paul and Sam walked over to the boy knowing that they were the only ones who could get through to him. "Jacob." Sam said in his deep voice through the alpha connection. It was a concerned tone he held with him. "We have to do this for the sake of everyone living in town and in the village here." Paul circled around the russet colored form that Jacob now possessed. Jacob upon hearing the thoughts of his alpha, growled and snapped in response. "She needs me Sam." He said through the connection. "You didn't see the look in her eyes as she begged me to stay with her! You didn't see how she tossed and turned in her sleep! You didn't hear her scream in pain as she tried to fight off her nightmares." Paul was about to pounce on Jacob to try and calm the boy down, but the wolf was faster. He lunged at Sam in his fury.

The counsel gasped as they watched the confrontation between the two boys. One in wolf form the other in human form. The two figures rolled with each other with Jacob trying to bite at Sam. Thankfully the older boy was strong enough to keep the fangs far away from his face. They fought for a while until Sam had the nerve to punch Jacob right in the nose. Jacob whimpered and Sam saw this as his opportunity to gain the upper hand. He shot up out from under Jacobs belly and pounce on his back. He wrapped his right arm around the throat to get him to ease up. This took a moment but in the end it worked out fine. Jacob yielded and said. "I just wanted to keep her safe." He said through the connection. "I know Jake. But we can't leave the rest of these innocent people to wait for Victoria's return. She will kill someone if we are not vigilant. You don't want that on your conscience my friend, believe me." Sam stated in a sad and pained tone. The boy underneath him whined and then finally howled at the sky in pain, knowing that this would be the hardest thing he ever had to do.


	8. Waking Up Without You

Sorry about the late update. Just trying to get the thoughts together. Hopefully it can get going a lot smoothly now.

* * *

Chapter 8: Waking up without you.

Bella woke up the next morning slowly. She had dark circles under her eyes and extreme bed hair, not to mention puffy red eyes from all the crying she did. The previous night plagued Bella with such nightmares that she never wanted to speak of. She woke up countless times to try and reassure herself that this was all a dream. The girl half expected Alice to pop up next to her with that thousand watt smile she possessed. Then she remembered everything that had happened. It all happened in a blur but she could see everything so clearly in her mind. The look upon Edwards face when he said the Volturi was coming. The look of utter fear was plastered on his face. Tears threatened to spill once more as she remembered Alice, watching her being carried off, waiting to be taken by the guard. 'I love-' the pixie had said before being taken over by the overwhelming pain in her body.

Bella saw this so clearly, as if it were happening again right in front of her. She reached out to her love but just as she was about to touch her cold marble cheek, she was met by nothing but air. She leaned forward and grasped the comforter in her hands. The tears behind her eyes were overwhelming and found their release as they made their way down her cheeks. Bella cried silently as to not wake her father, for he too had woken her up from a terrible nightmare. When Charlie shook her awake, he was dressed in his officers' uniform, so she assumed he had just come home from work. The girl apologized profusely to her father and convinced him that she was just having a nightmare. Bella didn't go into great detail about the dreams but she was thankful that Charlie didn't push the issue.

She looked around her room and found all of the presents she had received last night on her desk. Every single one of them was stacked one on top of the other. Bella managed a small smile as she got out of bed and went over to the desk. She picked up the photo album that Esme had given her and expected it to be littered with pictures but, there were none. She looked for the picture frame that Tanya had given her and hoped to find the picture the blonde had put there, but it was gone. 'Who took them?' She wondered furiously. To leave her birthday presents behind but take the pictures of the Cullen's was truly cruel. All the memories she had of Alice and her family. All of the pictures from prom and her birthday were gone. There was no way the Cullen's took these from her. They knew it would be too painful for the girl to bear, especially with Alice gone.

Bella looked to the alarm clock on her bedside table. It was time for her to get ready for school. Not really caring about anything at the moment, she pulled a random shirt on with a tattered pair of denim jeans. Bella made her way downstairs not worrying about breakfast at this point and grabbed her keys to her truck. She walked out the front door and looked up at the sky with tears shining in her bright green eyes. "Where are you Alice?"

-—

That previous night

Edward and Tanya had just arrived back to their family home. When they were reunited with their family, both vampires saw tears shining in everyone's eyes. Esme was sobbing into her husband's shoulder while Carlisle tried to console her. Rosalie and Emmett were in a similar position, Jasper...he didn't know what to do at this point. He just felt grateful that the guard did not find out about his relationship with Angela. Everything was happening so fast and with Alice taken by the guard, there was a hole in their hearts for her. With all of the thoughts running through Edwards head that were not even his own, he growled and cried out. "We have to get Alice back!"

Esme paused in her sobbing to regard her son. "How did they find out about Bella?" Her voice cracked with emotion. Edward took this time to inform everyone about what happened the night before as he took Bella home. "Victoria..." He said her name and felt bile rise in the back of his throat. "She went to them. She told them everything." Esme stepped forward and grasped her sons' hand. "But what about the part where Bella had found out about us? Or the part where they're soul-mates? Did she tell them anything about that?" Edward shook his head. "Apparently she forgot to leave that little part out." There was a loud bang with a crunch over to the side. The group looked to where Rosalie and Emmett were standing. The large vampire had punched a hole straight through the concrete wall of their house. "Oh man, the next time I see this bitch, I'm gonna rip her head off." He growled. "Get in line darling." Rosalie had said while rubbing her husbands' shoulder.

Tanya, who was grasping on to Edwards mid-section spoke up. "You should've seen her Esme. She looked like she was so weak and helpless." "That's what she felt like too." Jasper followed. Everyone looked at him with pity as well as understanding in their eyes. Carlisle went over to his son and out his hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry you had to feel all of that Jasper. It must have been absolutely chaotic for you." Jasper nodded his head in response. His thoughts went out to his girlfriend Angela who was most likely sleeping at this point. He wanted to go visit her; at least watch over her as she slept but he knew that was out of the question at this point. Jasper looked over to Edward who was reading his thoughts. The telepath nodded his head in understanding. "I'm going to go hunt." Jasper whispered knowing his family could hear. "Just be careful dear." Esme replied before kissing the boy on the cheek. Everyone looked after him knowing where he was going. He was going to Angela's house to tell her the situation at hand.

A random cough echoed through the house then. Everyone then turned their sights to the small hooded figure at the sliding glass door. The figure pulled the hood down to reveal Jane of the Volturi underneath. While some looked at her in fear, others looked at her in anger. A few growls sounded off and Jane just held up a single hand to silence them. The Cullen's ceased and just looked to her for an explanation. The small blonde spoke a second later. "A red-head known as Victoria came to us seeking that we take you all for breaking the one law that we have regarding the humans. My lord Aro kindly reasoned with her that Alice was the only one that needed to be taken since she was the one that supposedly told this human of our secret." The Cullen's were about to speak when Jane held a single finger in the air. "I'm not finished!" She scolded them all like children. "I said supposedly, did I not?" All became quiet as the family took in this piece of information. Rosalie spoke. "So you do not believe her." It was a statement, not a question. Jane sighed as she continued. "She has this disgusting air about her. This Victoria is a deceiver; I could tell that from the very moment she walked through those doors." She messed with a single strand of blonde hair that fell out of her tight ponytail. "However, she has Aro thoroughly convinced that your dear Alice has committed a crime against our kind. It's your job now Cullen's, to convince him otherwise." There was a glimmer of hope that shined in everyone's eyes at this point. "My lord has a full plate until the Romanians are dealt with, but you are welcome to join us back at Volterra if you choose." Carlisle stepped forward and said, "I think we will go with you Jane. We need to inform Alice that everything is not lost."

"One moment Carlisle." Jane spoke before vanishing. When she returned she had all of the pictures that Esme had put in Bella's photo album in her hands. The family looked to the girl in confusion and she clarified. "These will be needed as proof for Alice's trial. Now go collect your things." Upon her orders, the family ran to their rooms and gathered all the things they would need for this trip. Edward, once he was done collecting his things went into Alice's room to get some of her belongings. He packed some art books and other drawing equipment, and then he went under the bed to retrieve something of his sisters that he hadn't seen or heard in a long time. As the telepath pulled the object from under the bed, he saw dust caking the top cover and blew it off in one breath. He touched the case affectionately and remembered the day he got this for Alice. They were in Alaska, and Alice had her first vision of Bella. The pixie was feeling low and the boy thought it would be nice to teach Alice a bit of music. He knew that it would help with the negative feelings she felt over the years. Coming out of the memory, he opened the case to reveal a magnificent violin, untouched by time.

The shine on the instrument made it look like it was just made yesterday. Edward picked it up for a moment to test the weight and he also picked up the bow. He slowly brought the violin to his neck and placed his chin on the rest. Next, he took the bow to the string and played a single note. It sounded throughout the entire house and once Tanya heard the once familiar sound she went to the door and watched her husband play a few more notes. Edward could tell that the instrument needed some tuning but once that was taken care of; he knew Alice would be playing beautiful music once again. What he did not know however was when she would be able to receive his gift. The pixie was a prisoner after all. He had assumed that she would be placed in the dungeon or a certain type of jail in the Volturi compound. Nothing was certain at this time however. When he looked up and saw his wife in the doorway, he forced a smile on and went to her. Edward placed a kiss on Tanya's lips before wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

When the two reached the bottom of the stairs Edward saw the gifts that Bella had left behind in the chaos. He looked at them for a long while before deciding what to do with them. In a flash he gathered them into his arms and dashed over to Bella's house without a second thought. Edward was thankful the window was still open and that Bella was asleep by the time he arrived. He was sure he would lose it if he saw the girl in that broken state she was when him and Tanya left earlier that night. Before he left the girls room he bent down and once again kissed the top of her head. He heard the girl whimper in her sleep and he also briefly wondered where Jacob was. The native was the one that promised to watch over Bella when they were gone, but it seemed that Jacob had responsibilities of his own to deal with. Once Edward heard the howl of the wolf in the distance, he knew his suspicions had been confirmed. He heard Bella move in her sleep and knew that this would be the time to take his leave.

As he went out the window, he ran and felt another presence beside him as he got further in to the forest. Edward turned his head and was greeted by his brother Jasper. The boy heard the empath's thoughts as they ran to their home._ 'I told Angela what was happening. She wasn't happy about it she actually cried and begged me not to leave. I told her I had to stay with the family. I am not about to abandon Alice now when she needs us the most.'_ A somber look came over Jaspers face as he told Edward this. The two arrived home moments later and both hugged Esme. Each of them had tears in their eyes because they knew they were each leaving something special behind. Jasper raced up to his room to pack his things and was back down a second later. Everyone grabbed their things and went to the garage to get into their cars. The yellow Porsche was left behind on account that no one else drove Alice's car. No one spoke as they got into their cars and drove off into the dark starless night.

* * *

I hope that the whole Alice playing the violin thing was ok. I'm planning on doing something special with the whole concept so keep reading to see what happens with this ;).


	9. Facing the World

**This is the chapter of Bella's day at school after the capture of Alice and the departure of the rest of the Cullen's. I hope you enjoy :) I do not own Any twilight (Wish I did though. It'd be a lot more fun.)**

* * *

Chapter 9: Facing the World.

As Bella drove to school that morning, she felt nothing but a devastating numbness. Alice was gone, the Cullen's were gone, and everything just seemed to be out of her control. She felt so weak and helpless and she didn't like it one bit. Bella stopped at a stop sign for a moment and felt her anger at herself bubble up. She screamed and pounded on her steering wheel as tears spilled out of her eyes. As soon as she felt them, she stopped and wiped them away. This was not the time to be crying. The girl didn't want any unwanted attention in her state. After three seconds, she drove on and turned into the school moments later.

Bella pulled into her parking spot and sat there for a few moments. She looked out of her side mirror and saw Angela's car pull up not far behind hers. Angela got out of her four door sedan and moved toward the double doors of the school. As she walked Bella noticed the tear trails on her friends olive skin. It was hard for her to see that and not have tears of her own begging for release. Bella wiped the corner of her eyes and rubbed her temples to keep the tears in check. 'You will not cry today; understand?' She thought as she looked at herself in the rearview mirror. Taking a deep breath, Bella opened the door and got out of her truck with her new leather backpack in hand. She walked heavy steps to the double doors but no one seemed to notice.

She walked down the long corridor to her first class; one that she didn't share with any of the Cullen's. No emotion was being registered through her eyes at this point, so when Lauren and Jessica walked in, they didn't really bother to talk to the girl. Bella was grateful for that. She didn't think she could handle their high pitched squeaky voices at the time. The one thing she did catch however was their stares out of the corner of her eye. Bella knew they were talking about her and she could hear their conversation as the rest of the class filed in. "Did you hear that all of the Cullen's left town?" Lauren asked whispering a bit too loudly. "Yeah." Jessica replied taking another peek at Bella. "I wonder how Bella's taking it." Lauren waved off her best friends' statement and replied, "Why should we care? The only thing we need to worry about is how we're going to keep Mike and Eric from going all goo-goo eyes on her again." Bella watched as Jessica cringed at the blondes hurtful words. "Really Lauren? I don't think she's into them like that." She said accusingly. "And you better take that back. She may not be your friend Lauren, but she is mine and Angela's." She starred at the girl waiting for the girl to take back her original statement. When Lauren said nothing and crossed her arms in defiance, Jessica picked up her books and went over to sit next to Bella. Doing so as quietly as possible, and before the bell rang, the girl placed her books down on the desk and appraised her friend. "Hey Bella, you doing ok?"

Bella looked to the girl beside her and paused before nodding her head slowly. Jessica looked at her not believing the slightly confident nod of her head. She rubbed her shoulder soothingly and that's what broke her down. She put her head down on the desk and started crying again. This pain in her heart felt like nothing she had every felt in her life. Bella didn't understand why this was happening to her of all people. This pain in her chest was taking over her, she didn't want anyone to feel sorry for her, but she couldn't help the tears from falling. She could feel the eyes of her classmates on her and it hurt her all the more. Bella looked up at the teacher and got herself together, wiping her tears away knowing full well that the tear tracks were still plain on her face. She didn't want to feel this way, but with the Alice and the Cullen's gone, she felt like there was a huge hole taking place in her chest; a hole that could swallow her and never let her go. Bella raised her hand and kindly asked the teacher if she could go to the lady's room. At the curt nod of his head, Bella got out of her seat quickly with her backpack in her hands and raced toward the bathrooms.

The door to the girls' bathroom swung open and Bella slammed it against the jam and locked it so no one else could get in. She leaned her back against it for a moment before sliding down to the ground while she sobbed. All she could think about was how she missed Alice and how unfair it was for the Volturi to just take her away like that. All the memories they shared at the meadow and with her family were all tainted by the pained look on Alice's face. That face would haunt her dreams and her thoughts that much was true. As she cried, she heard another girl crying in a stall not too far from her position. Bella tentatively got up and went to the closed door. She knocked on it a few times before finding that it was not locked. Bella pushed it all the way open and found Angela crying just like she was. She was sitting on the toilet seat with her head in her hands. It was hard for Bella to see her best friend like this. She went inside the stall and kneeled before the girl on the dirty bathroom floor. Bella didn't care where she was at this point. All she cared about was helping Angela, comforting her. She needed to do this for her. It was her new purpose in life, until the Cullen's returned. At first Angela jumped at the sight of her friend kneeling before her, but when she saw the tear tracks on Bella's face, she knew that it was ok. Angela knew that it was ok to cry for the boy that owned her heart because her best friend was crying for the girl that owned hers. She cried more fresh tears as she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Bella's shoulders. Angela buried her face in the crook of Bella's neck and continued to cry. By the sound of Bella's labored breathing, Angela knew that her best friend was crying with her. She knew that the two would cry like this for a while, or at least until the end of the period. So the two stayed there crying and holding each other, feeling the comfort they both needed.

At lunch, Bella sat alone at the empty Cullen table. Angela understood the need for the girl to be alone so she sat with the rest of the group at their original table. Jessica and Angela occasionally took a glance in Bella's direction, but the girl kept looking outside the window in deep thought. Both of the girls wondered if there was anything they could do for her, but Angela knew better. Angela knew that there was nothing and no one that could fill the void in Bella's heart; well no one except Alice. The poor girl was missing the pixie vampire like nothing else in this world that much was certain. Bella got out of the plastic chair not long after she sat down upon it. She grabbed her backpack from off of the floor and went out the double doors leading to the courtyard. The pain on the girls face was evident to her friends. Angela grasped her chest knowing that it was painful for her to breathe. "Ange," Jessica put a hand on her friends shoulder as she asked if she was alright. Angela only nodded in response as she watched the door slam with Bella behind it.

Bella walked until she got to her truck. She leaned against the bed of it and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath through her nose and opened her eyes. What she saw next, was more of a memory. Bella watched as Alice, Jasper, and Edward walked toward her. Alice had her trademark smirk on her face and it made Bella smirk in response. She walked over to the pixie and wanted to grasp her hand, but again much like the vision this morning, she was met with nothing but air. Her knees became weak as the vision faded before her. They buckled and she fell to the moist parking lot ground. She looked to the sky and saw nothing but dark rain clouds. No sun peeked through and it made her more depressed, if that was even possible. Bella knew that large drops would start falling to the ground in a few moments, so she ran to her truck and went inside it. As the door shut, she heard and felt the tinkling of the rain against the vehicle. It was strange, the girl loved these days because these were the ones that she would spend the most time with Alice, but now that the pixie was gone, she felt the emptiness grow inside her. She took the car keys out of her pocket and started the vehicle. Bella felt a buzz in her pocket and took out her phone to see a text from Jacob. A text that read, "_We need to talk Bells. Now."_ It was almost as if the boy could read her mind and know that she would not be at school the entire day. With a rumble of her truck, she drove off in the direction of the Reservation.

* * *

**Next chapter will be a bit sad. Warning you now guys. **


	10. Where Were You?

Just warning you now guys This chapter may be a little emotional. When I had my girlfriend read my previous chapter she said she wanted to cry a little bit so I was like, Wow. Really? It was cool. In a way. So lets just see how this goes and well, send me anything. Reviews are always appriciated. Even if they are constructive criticism.

* * *

Chapter 10: Where were you?

By the time Bella arrived at Jacob's house, it was pouring like crazy. The rain kept coming down in sheets against her windshield and the wipers were on the entire drive. Bella got out of her truck and ran over to the front door, hoping to get an answer soon for she didn't want to get soaked. Jacob answered the door with a stern look on his face. Bella, who had a smile on her face expecting to see her best friend, suddenly had a look of confusion on her face. She really didn't know what the boy wanted to talk about but it sounded urgent so she came right over. Jacob nodded to the side to signal that he wanted to talk over in his garage where he kept his motorbikes. As she walked past the bikes, Bella saw one with a tarp over it. She ran her fingers over the cover and went over to where Jacob was standing with his back to her.

The air in the garage was tense and Bella didn't know why. She pulled at the soaked collar of her shirt for some relief to the clinging fabric. Jacob took a deep breath and paused. The girl had assumed that this was a serious matter that he needed to talk about because there was never a time in their lives where Jacob never spoke. Bella walked up to her friend and put a hand on his shoulder asking, "Jake, are you alright?" The boys shoulder felt unnaturally warm but from the temperature outside mixed with the cold rain, it was a good feeling. Jacob tensed as he turned to face his lifelong friend. The boy knew what he had to do; it was just so hard for him to do it. "Bella, I can't see you anymore." His voice was already laced with regret and sadness.

Bella was shocked by this statement and took a step back. "What?" She asked not believing what he just said. The two were always able to see each other, no matter what the situation was. Why would it change now? Jacob repeated his previous statement and Bella just laughed. "No. That's not possible." She said in pure denial. Bella knew that Jacob would never tell her something that wasn't true, but this was insane. Can't see her anymore? What the hell did that mean? "Bella, I have a lot of responsibilities here in the village especially now that I'm of age to start making a real difference here." Jacob could feel the anger at himself begin to bubble inside of him. He knew that Bella would be unstable if he ever left her side; especially since the Cullen's had already left; but he was right. He had a responsibility to the people of Forks and to his Clan that he could not forsake. Besides, if they caught Victoria before she made her way across the border, then maybe he could see his best friend again.

Bella wasn't sure she could feel any more pain than what she was already feeling at this point. Her best friend was abandoning her. Leaving her just like the rest of the Cullen's did. Bella knew the family didn't have a choice in the matter, but she knew that Jacob did. Why would he leave her now, especially when he knew she was already in such a fragile state? This was insane. "I'm dreaming." She said aloud but quietly. With the boys enhanced hearing he could hear her loud and clear. Bella turned to leave and was already just outside the barn door when Jacob put a hand on her shoulder. The two were soaked at this point. Bella's hair was matted to her face in long strands and Jacobs clothes were clinging to him much like Bella's were. "I'm sorry Bella." Was all he said before running off to his house. The girl was standing there in the rain most likely looking like a fool, but she didn't care. She had lost the one thing that kept her sane. The one thing that was important to her besides Alice. Bella stood out there in the rain for god knows how long. When she started to shiver, she walked with heavy steps and an equally heavy heart back to her truck. She started the vehicle like she had done many times before and drove off to her home not feeling anything at all.

* * *

Alice who was sitting in the Volturi Dungeons at this point saw this happen in a vision and tears welled up in her eyes as she watched her love walk away from the Reservation. She knew full well of Jacobs' secret and only wished she could find some way to tell Bella the truth about the natives there. She heard a knock on the iron bars and smiled as she saw Edward walking toward her he had something familiar in his hands but she was so far away to see it. In Alice's current position, she was chained up against the far wall by the window. The chains were made with vampire venom so it made them stronger and kept her in her place. The pixie smiled sadly at the boy outside the cell. "Hey Eddie." She whispered knowing her brother could hear her. Edward didn't think to roll his eyes at the name he hated coming from his sister. He knew that this had to be hard for the pixie so he didn't push it. The only thing he did in response was smile. "Hey Ali." The boy shot back. "I brought you something." Edward held the beloved instrument case up so Alice could see it properly. The pixie gasped, never thinking she would see the object ever again.

The violin her brother held in his hands was meant for a more depressing time in Alice's existence; a time for reflection and a time for grief mostly. Ever Alice had the visions of Bella, and from then on met her she never thought to bring it out again. She got up from the stone bench that was provided in the cell and walked forward to Edwards' position. She was about half way through the room when the chains on her wrists held her back. The tears in the pixies eyes were clearly visible at this point. Her eyes shined like the stars in the night sky. Alice wanted to play her beloved violin again so bad; she craved it. With all the negative feelings in her heart at this moment, she needed an outlet.

Edward saw the pain in his baby sisters' eyes and yelled to the guard by the door. "Hey, Tiny!" He mocked the overly large vampire blocking the exit. The burly man glared at him in his acknowledgement. Edward continued his rant. "I need you to unlock this cell door for me. I have something to give to my sister." The man walked slowly up to the telepath and looked at him warily. "I can assure you sir," Edward said in an innocent tone. "There is nothing that would set and escape in motion. The only thing I would like to do is give my sister her instrument. She gets highly upset if she doesn't have it." The man grunted and took the cell doors keys out of his pocket. He fiddled around with them until he found the correct one. When he did, he unlocked the cell door and allowed Edward to proceed.

Edward walked slowly into the cage and approached his sister with love and affection. He set the violin case on the ground and hugged Alice around the shoulders. The moment her brothers arms grasped her gently, the pixie began to cry. She dry sobbed into Edwards' shirt and this went on for a number of moments. When she finally stopped, Alice turned her sights to the over to the object on the ground beside her brothers' feet. She gasped, knowing what it was. Alice knelt on the dirty ground and pulled the case in front of her. She opened it slowly as to not ruin this moment. The pixie had not seen this in ages. It had been so long that she almost forgot she had it. The wood on the instrument had no blemishes or scratches what so ever as she touched it lightly. The wood shined on the violin like it was glowing like the brightest star. As Alice took this time to survey the instrument before her, Edward also knelt to the ground and put a hand on his sisters' shoulder. Alice picked the violin up out of the case and held it gently in her hands. It was like she was handling it for the first time. It was the first time in a long time that she held it. She wanted to treat it with care and the utmost respect. Edward always told her that the instruments they played were an extension of themselves and should be treated as such. Alice saw the bow nestled in the top of the case and took it out of the compartment. She held the violin up and under her chin, inspecting the weight and the feel of the instrument again. Edward watched and if he could cry again, this sight alone would bring him to tears.

Alice closed her eyes and let her hands guide her to what she wanted to do. She grasped the bow tightly in her fingertips. It was like she was hugging some long lost friend and didn't want to let go. Then, the grip loosened and she brought it to the instrument she held. The pixie played a single note on the violin and it sounded so beautiful to her ears. She now knew that her violin was tuned to perfection. Alice opened her eyes and looked to her brother. "You had it tuned." It was a statement, not a question. Edward only nodded in response. Alice wanted to play a song on her violin now more than she had ever wanted to do anything. Knowing that she couldn't escape from this prison to see her love, Alice thought back to the recent vision she had of Bella with Jacob and the sadness she had felt. She had recalled a song that she and Edward played when Alice first received her violin. She closed her eyes as she envisioned her brother playing on his piano while she waited for her turn to play. The melody rang through her ears as she watched Edwards' fingers going over each key. A few minutes of the piano being played, Alice brought the bow up to the strings and just played. It was a song of sadness and regret mostly. Edward watched as Alice played the song both of them were so familiar with. Tears shined in his eyes as he read Alice's mind and saw the vision that inhabited Bella and Jacob talking to one another. The conversation was a little one sided and after he came out of the vision, he realized why Alice chose this particular song to play. It was slow and conveyed Bella's emotions quite well. Edward knew that Alice felt terrible for her love and would do anything for the chance to go see her and take that pain away from her but both of them knew there was nothing either of them could do for the girl at that point.

After the song had ended with Alice's long note, the pixie opened her eyes and starred at the telepath. She starred at him with a request vivid in her gaze. "I need you to do something for me Edward." The boys' eyes widened as he heard his given name fall from his sisters lips. There were only a select few times that Alice called him by his full name. "What is it Alice?" This next part was said through their connection of the mind. '_I need you to go back to Forks and look after Bella for me.'_ Edward gasped at the request knowing well that he was forbidden to see the girl. He said as much through his mind. "_I just mean to keep an eye on her from the distance. Don't confront her unless it is absolutely necessary." _Alice said this with a pleading look. Edward only nodded and agreed to his sisters' terms. "GUARD!" Alice yelled as she put her instrument at her side. The bulky vampire appeared at the cell door waiting for a response. "The boy is finished with me. Make sure he finds his way out and back to my family safely." She said this with a hard gaze. Edward looked at his sister once more with brotherly love in his eyes before walking up to her and placing a light kiss on her forehead. "I love you Alice. Be safe." He whispered knowing she could hear him. Alice place her hand on Edwards' arm and said, "And you as well brother." They hugged and the pixie continued. "Give the family my best." Edward nodded silently and headed out the cell door. The burly guard followed closely behind the boy as to make sure everything went as Alice requested.

* * *

OK. That was my first attempt at having our favorite pixie vamp play something on the violin. I know it was a little anti climactic but that will change soon. A lot of classical music has Piano and Violin sequenced music but this song was just the first. There will be more coming shortly. :)


	11. An Unexpected Warning

Sorry for the late update guys, but thanks to all the readers that favorited this story. It warms the heart really. This chapter is one of my favorites. A lot of twists and turns here :). Hope you all enjoy ;).

* * *

Chapter 11: An Unexpected Warning.

After Edward left his sisters' company, he raced to the villa the family shared in Italy. It was a beautiful two story home on the sight of a vineyard. Oh yes Carlisle and Esme had plenty of contacts within the Volturi counsel to acquire this place for them but that didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was getting back there and telling everyone the situation over in Forks. Edward reached the grand double doors of the house and pushed them open as he entered. Everyone was on the edge of their seats waiting for something to happen. Emmett wasn't even playing his video games like he normally would; he was in fact pacing around the living room and Rosalie followed his moves as she watched from the couch. Esme and Carlisle came from the kitchen to greet their son. "Edward," Esme said as she hugged him around the shoulders. "How is Alice?" The mother asked. Edwards face was marred with a look of uncertainty. Tanya came down the stairs moments later and kissed him on the cheek. The blonde knew what the look on the boys' face meant. "She looks so weak in there." He finally spoke. Tanya went and hugged her husband around the middle. Tears came the boys' eyes as he hugged her back. Carlisle came and put a hand on his sons shoulder. He knew well of the Volturi, especially considering he was one of them. The only reason why he left the counsel was because he couldn't really abide by them drinking human blood without even considering an alternative. Of course Aro was cross with him at first, but he soon understood why his friend and advisor left his side.

Carlisle wasn't sure what to do at this point. Aro's mind seemed to be clouded with indecision. When the family first arrived in Volterra, the man went to the compound and confronted his long-time friend. The leader wouldn't even let him get a word in as he yelled and carried on about how shocking it was for Carlisle to let one of his family tell a human of their existence. The ebony haired man paced in front of the three thrones, two of which held his brothers, and just carried on about how unethical it was and how the pixie should be put to death there on the spot. It wasn't like Aro hadn't put a vampire to death for lesser offences. However, all three brothers knew that they weren't an unjust coven, so they let things be for a little while, after all, Alice was in the dungeons and there were the Romanians to worry about. The war had been taking a toll on the three and they have all but lost their minds concerning this matter. It was hard to know what to do, and it shocked the ancients.

Carlisle surely felt remorse for his friend. He told the leader that he would give them a few days to reconsider the matter. At least he knew Alice would be safe in where she was. He left with a bow of his head. The man couldn't imagine what Aro was going through. So much chaos was going on in that mans' head. You didn't need to be a telepath to realize that. Carlisle patted Edward on the shoulder and walked toward the back of the house to reminisce on a better time.

Edward wished he could comfort his father much like he had comforted him on so many issues in the past. He made a move to follow the man, but was held back by his mother. She gave him a sad smile and told him that he needed some time to himself. It was hard for the boy to take, but he knew Esme was right. For the rest of them, Edward brought them into the living room where Emmett was creating an indentation just by pacing so much. Esme gasped and yelled at the boy. "EMMETT!" The boy jumped at the sound of his angry mother and when she pointed at the ruined floor he immediately stopped what he was doing and joined his wife on the couch. Edward announced that he had something to tell the family and they all took their places in empty seats. All except for Tanya who stayed by her husbands' side. He sighed before he spoke. "I spoke to Alice her mind told me of a vision that happened not too long ago." He paused not knowing what reaction this might cause. "Jacob has left Bella." Everyone gasped that the thought of the boy leaving his life-long friend. "He became a wolf on Bella's birthday. Apparently, the pack has persuaded him to leave Bella, so that he along with some of the other wolves can patrol the border." The family knew that Victoria was still out there hunting the girl. The red head was just waiting for the right time to strike.

Rosalie held onto Emmett's hand as tightly as she took in what her brother was saying. "What are we going to do?" The girl asked worriedly. Edward rubbed his temples, hurting from all the thoughts that were being conveyed in his families' minds. Jasper was the only one who managed to keep his thoughts quiet. The blonde empathy was upstairs in one of the rooms no doubt morning over the loss of his own love. The boy had been a mess since the family got here. Everyone knew to let the boy be until he chose the right time to make his presence known.

Edward looked up into Rosalie's eyes, knowing that the girl was worried about the human. "We are not doing anything." Everyone started to become confused and Emmett started to become angry and Edward decided to elaborate. "Alice appointed me to be Bella's protection detail." The air in the room suddenly became very relaxed. The boy had to make sure Jasper was still in his room. The empathy was still nowhere in sight. Edward kind of saw this as a sign. "So I guess that means you all trust me then." Emmett got up and slapped his brother on the shoulder. Edward jolted forward from the force his brother used. "Well Eddie boy, as much as I would love to go and look after the half pint, and you know I would, you know I can't be secretive worth a damn. So, you're probably the best person to go." He smiled sadly at him and added, "Make sure our new little sis stays safe ok?" Emmett lightly tapped Edward on the shoulder before taking him in a hug. They each let go after a moment so that everyone else could get their hugs in. Tanya kissed her husband on the mouth and told him to wait for her because she was going out to hunt for a moment. Edward smiled and asked his love if he could join her. She nodded, her blonde curls bobbing as she did. It was refreshing that after all this time they had been married, Edward still wanted to share some quality time with her. Tanya held out her hand for the boy to take, and in a flash they were off in the wilderness.

* * *

It had been a few days since Bella's talk with Jake and everything had just passed by her. The human girl couldn't feel anything as she woke up, went to school and came home. Bella's social life became non-existent. She tried contacting the boy but he would not answer her texts or her calls begging for her to see him. Days turned into weeks and still no word from anyone. Charlie began to get worried as he saw his daughter just sitting on the couch with her knees to her chest and her just staring blankly at nothing really all that important. He didn't know what was going on with his Bella and he really wanted to get to the bottom of her behavior, but he decided he would wait until his daughter was ready to come to him. The nightmares still plagued the girls mind. The frequency and detail of them kept getting worse and worse as time went on. Every time Bella would wake up from such a nightmare she would be drenched in a cold sweat and shaking from head to toe.

Today saw Bella trying to stay awake in each of her classes. Jessica and Angela tried desperately to keep the girl awake and paying attention to the teacher in front of the room. Every time Bella would have a free moment or just simply looked out the window, she could feel her eyelids closing on their own accord. It was hard to keep them from closing. The teacher saw this and yelled to her. "Miss Swan!" Bella jumped up and saw her English teacher glaring at her. She blushed and slumped in her seat. The bell rang a few moments later and the girl sighed in relief as she heard the shrill sound in her ear. She got out of her seat and made her way to the door. Angela and Jessica ran up to her. "Hey Bella," Angela said to get her attention. Bella turned to look her best friend and was met with the same dark circles under Angela's eyes that were under her own. "Dreams?" Bella asked and Angela only nodded in response. Jessica felt bad for each of her friends and wished there was something she could do for them. It was hard seeing them like this. The girls each walked to their next class and thanked whatever god would listen that it was their last one before lunch.

Time seemed to go by quickly this period and for that Bella was grateful. As she made her way to her truck, she thought about the meadow she and Alice shared their time together. Yeah she thought about going there, but she knew she would be in big trouble if she skipped anymore of her classes. The thought of doing something dangerous caused something surprising to happen. "_Don't." _Bella heard a voice that was all too familiar in her head. As she kept walking to the two double doors she heard the voice again, only louder this time. "_Bella, don't." _Alice's voice rang through her ears as if she were standing right next to her. The girl burst through the doors and ran to her truck as fast as she could. She opened the door and got into the driver seat. With shaky hands, she reached for her keys and put them in the ignition. When she started the truck, Alice appeared in the passenger side. Bella jumped at the sight, but she knew it wasn't real. She drove off with the apparition next to her trying to dissuade her. When she heard Alice's voice she only gripped the wheel tighter until her knuckles turned white.

Bella reached her destination in no time and got out of the truck. When she saw the familiar forest ground she began to walk toward the open area that was her haven.

* * *

Alice watched Bella in a vision over in the cage that was to be hers and hers alone. She sat at the wall of the cell by the barred window and watched. She knew the girl would do something like this when she left. Alice watched as Bella reached the meadow only to be crushed by the sight before her.

* * *

Bella's heart wound up in her throat as she saw her and Alice's beloved meadow burned to nothing but ash and weeds and roots. She fell to her knees and gripped the ground beneath her. Bella pulled at the brown weeds that were formerly known as grass and tried desperately to find anything that remotely resembled the colorful flowers that used to reside here.

* * *

Alice watched as Bella began to scream and cry at the top of her lungs. The pixie clutched at her own dead heart as it was breaking inside of her. She reached beside her and grabbed the violin from its case. She remembers a song vividly that would match this moment perfectly. It was performed mostly by cellos. The band that wrote this song was called Apocalyptica. Their song she was about to play was known as Burn. As Alice played, she watched Bella in her pain, begging to relieve her of the hurt in her heart.

Her bow went over the string fluidly. Her eyes closed, knowing perfectly well what notes to play. She kept to the lower notes such as the D and lower strings. She wanted to keep it as low as possible to keep the integrity of the song itself.

* * *

The notes went on as Bella continued to pull dead and burned grass from the ground beneath her. She yelled and screamed and threw the grass into the air. She cursed the Volturi thinking they were the ones that did this. After all, they took Alice from her; what was stopping them from taking anything else from her. When the girl couldn't find any grass or flowers in one spot, she went to another and repeated the process, only to be disappointed again.

* * *

Alice played on as she watched Bella in her grief. She saw Bella pulling up the dead grass and throwing it off into the distance. She watched as Bella cursed the Volturi and her eyes widened at the choice words she used. The pixie never knew her love could be such a potty mouth. If they survived this ordeal, Alice would surely call the girl a potty mouth every time she cursed.

* * *

The tempo of the song picked up as the human savagely pulled more death from the ground. Bella couldn't take this anymore. In her grief, she screamed once more and fell to the ground. Not a sound came from her until moments later as she heard footsteps close to her position. She looked up and saw a familiar dark skinned vampire walk towards her. "Laurent." She stood and whispered knowing the man could hear her. The man nodded in response. As he walked closer, Bella made sure to inspect his eyes. The last time they saw one another, Laurent was keen on changing his diet. He didn't want to live in isolation any longer than he had too, and the last time they met, he figured his time as a human blood drinker was over.

Alice also gasped at the color of Laurent's eyes. They were an amber color that matched her own.

"Hello Bella." Laurent called to the human. Bella walked closer to him confirming her suspicions that he was a changed man. He held out his hand for the girl to take once he was close enough. Bella took it slowly wanting to make sure that he wouldn't attack her. The man laughed at her hesitation. "Don't worry Bella. I'm not here to harm you." He paused for a moment, trying to make sure he chose his words wisely. "I'm here to warn you." Bella's eyes widened as she heard this. She somehow knew who he was trying to warn her about.

Alice continued to play the song without any difficulty but played lightly as to hear the conversation the two were having. She also knew who he was trying to warn Bella about. There was no doubt in her mind that Victoria was nearby.

"Victoria." Bella said as she began to tremble with fear as well as anger. There was nothing left in her heart because of the red head vampire. Laurent knew this and spoke up. "I know why she's after you Bella. It's not just for your blood." Bella crossed her arms and waited for the man to continue. "Alice killed James. James was Victoria's mate. She hunts you now not just for survival, but for revenge." It all came crashing down at that moment. Bella knew exactly who burned the meadow into smithereens. It was Victoria that did this; not the Volturi. "Bella, we need to get you somewhere-" Laurent's statement was cut off at the odd sensation of something pulling at his neck. His eyes went wide as he finally comprehended what was going on. "Run." The man whispered before his head was pulled from his shoulders.

Bella screamed at the sight of Laurent's body no longer attached to his head. She watched as it fell to the ground in a heap. When she looked up from the gruesome sight, she saw something even more frightening; Victoria, holding Laurent's head in her firm grip. If it were at all possible the girl screamed louder and tried to back away, but in her clumsiness, she fell over her own two feet. The red head vampire smiled maliciously and walked over to the fallen girl. She stood over her and chuckled before saying a single word, one that Laurent had said not two moments ago. Only this time it wasn't in warning, it was for the fun of the hunt. _"Run."_


	12. The Chase

Here's another update from yours truly. This chapter wound up being a little longer than anticipated but i still hope you enjoy. Will be updating hopefully tomorrow or the day after tomorrow. Got a lot of ideas for the story i gotta sort out.** I dont own twilight but if I did, I would be a happy woman.**

* * *

Chapter 12: The Chase

Bella screamed once more at the top of her lungs before she scrambled to her feet and began to run. She ran as fast as she could through the forest but she knew she wasn't going to get very far with the vampire behind her. Bella looked behind her and saw nothing but the scenery, but when she looked above, she saw the manic smile attached to the red head vampire. The human ran faster because her life depended on it.

* * *

Alice saw the red head chasing her love and wanted to hop into action. She threw the violin to the ground without a second thought and tried to break her restraints. The pixie pulled and pulled at the reinforced chains but after a few attempts she began to realize it was futile. She fell to her knees and screamed her brother's name hoping from some miracle he could hear her or at least her manic thoughts.

* * *

Edward, who was now in Forks, heard a light voice on the wind. He listened more closely to the voice and soon realized that it was Alice calling to him. The boy reached out to his gift and began to hear the thoughts of Victoria vividly in his ears. His eyes widened at the thought of the nomad catching up to his friend. Edward popped into action and ran with vampire speed to where he could hear the red head's thoughts more clearly. _'That idiot Laurent thought he could warn the girl.'_ Edward heard her manic laugh and picked up the pace. That's when he heard more thoughts. _'Edward….'_ The thought was faint and he could barely hear it at all, but it was there. _'Edward you have to save her.' _ The boy recognized the voice attached to the thoughts and was surprised that this man was still alive. "Laurent…." He whispered. Then the thoughts continued. _'I-I tried to warn Bella but I was too late. Victoria found her. I told her to run. B-Bitch tore off my head but failed to burn me in her haste.' _Edward's eyes widened and for a brief moment wanted to help the man that aided in his friends escape. "Hold on Laurent, I'll be back for you alright?" He knew that the man could hear him and could hear his thoughts of agreement. _'Y-yes, I'll be alright. You go stop Victoria.'_ Edward pushed himself to go faster and his feet obeyed him. He could now see Victoria's flaming red hair in the distance. He found the woman in the trees and decided to take after her lead.

Edward climbed onto a nearby tree and ran across the branches. He looked like he had been doing this all his life, not losing his balance at all. He caught up to the red head in no time. The telepath knew she wasn't expecting his approach so he had the element of surprise on his side. He side stepped a branch and took off further into the forest. When he had his chance, Edward dived for the nomad and caught her in his arms. Both vampires hit the ground hard and rolled into the dirt. Edward got back to his feet first and hissed at the woman. His eyes were pitch black with rage, and while he watched Victoria get to her feet he found that her were pitch black as well.

* * *

Bella heard a thud somewhere in the distance but decided not to question it as she kept running back to her truck. She knew she had to get home before anything else decided to track her down. She heard growling and hissing in the distance and she even heard a howl on the wind. Bella willed herself to keep going and to run even faster than what she was at the present time. She turned to the direction that her truck was in and kept running without sparing a glance behind her.

* * *

Edward and Victoria circled around each other hissing and growling. Both vampires were waiting for the other to make the first move. Edward was trying to read the woman's thoughts but they were so erratic that he had to rely on his fighting skill alone. He could see in the woman's eyes that she wanted to fight. She wanted to tear Edward apart limb from limb. He knew that she wanted to kill his entire family, but with all the thoughts jumbled together, there was no way she could defeat him now; not when she was so ill prepared.

A howl was projected through the air and both vampires heard it. Edward smirked as he realized that the wolves were close. He could hear all of their thoughts as they raced toward their position. Sam was instructing his pack mates to circle around the red head and keep away from Edward. They all knew that the Cullen's were not a threat. Ever since Bella and Alice got together, there had been a new treaty of sorts between the two factions. No one was to harm any of the Cullen's; that was the deal. The dogs approached and Edward covered his nose to avoid the scent they gave off. Victoria continued to stare at the boy with a crazed look in her eyes. There was no way she was going to let this boy escape. She hated herself for even thinking of running off again like a coward. However, she also knew that she would not win this fight; not with the wolves and the Cullen's working together.

Once the wolves walked into the clearing, they circled around the red head. Edward observed the pack and saw that there were new additions to their group. His eyes widened when he noticed a girl in their ranks. A silver wolf by the name of Leah walked in front of him and glared at Victoria. None of the wolves took their eyes off of her. They didn't need her escaping a second time. Edward watched as a russet colored wolf paced between the two. He began to hear his thoughts and realized that it was Jacob Black. _'She's here to kill Bella. I know she is.' _Sam interjected and thought, _'I know Jacob but we cannot let our personal feelings get in the way of the mission.' _Jacobs' wolf form growled at the leader but remained silent. _'What shall we do with her then?' _The silver female Leah asked genuinely concerned.

While the wolves were trying to contemplate the situation, Victoria saw this as a means of escape. She bolted in the direction that she came. The wolves roared and Edward hissed at himself as he was distracted by the thoughts of the dogs to keep a proper eye on the villain. Each of them took off after the red head and vowed to not stop until she was caught. The nomad vampire tapped into her speed ability once she saw that her pursuers were close to catching her. Edward along with the wolves became more enraged and tried to gain some ground. While they ran after her Jacob came alongside Edward and asked him a question through the telepathic bond. _'Why the hell are you here?'_ The boy growled waiting for an answer. "My sister wanted me to return to keep an eye on Bella since you weren't doing a very good job." Jacob roared in frustration at the telepath knowing that he was being a bad friend to the girl, but he also knew that he had no choice in leaving her. _'I didn't really have a choice in the matter!' _Edward just chuckled.

The Cullen boy knew that his grandfather was the Alpha of the Quileute tribe before Jacob was born, he also knew that Jacob would assume the role soon enough. Sam was just there until the boy was ready. The alpha's thoughts came a second later. _'We need to try and trap her somehow! Leah, Paul, Quill, you head toward the village and cut her off there!' _The wolf ordered knowing that Victoria was heading in the direction of the village. The woman had been trying to shake the group off of her tail so to speak so she changed her direction within a split second and started heading in that direction. The three wolves in question nodded before veering off from the group. _'Jacob, Embry, Seth, the three of you stay with me! We need to try and stay on her!' _ Edward growled in frustration knowing that he could not accompany the wolves onto their territory. It was part of the treaty that Carlisle and the former alpha of the pack made about a century ago. The group was coming to the river that separated the territories and Edward knew his part in the chase was over. _'Watch over her Edward.'_ Jacob thought through the bond. _'I will make sure to contact you if anything comes up with the leech.' _ Edward nodded his head in understanding and stopped just short of the small cliff that made up the side of the river. He watched as the pack raced against a fallen log that went across the expanse of the cliff over to their land. The boy sighed and ran a hand through his wind messed hair hoping that they caught the woman soon. Sure it may be futile but he still hoped. Edward wanted the situation handled as soon as possible.

Edward reached the clearing, where Laurent was trying to pull himself together, in a matter of moments. He watched with a smirk on his face as the man's body was trying to find the way to the head. Laurent was instructing his body the best he could but couldn't really get the headless body to him. Edward chuckled and decided to take pity on his friend and walked over to the talking head. Laurent saw him and smiled weakly. "Ah Edward, kind of you to join us. How fairs the chase?" He asked. The boys face fell as he told the story of Victoria's escape. He picked up Laurent's head and guided him over to his body. Once he reached it, he held out one hand to stop the body from moving and held Laurent's head with the other. Edward set the mans head on his neck a moment later. He knew he had to hold the head there for a little while for all the tendons and muscles to re-attach themselves. Five to ten minutes later, Laurent was put back together and cracked his neck for good measure. "I'm sorry to hear that she got away, my friend." He said while rubbing his stiff neck. Edward nodded and whispered, "I am too." Laurent put a hand on the telepath's shoulder lightly and said, "We'll get her Edward." The boy kept silent unsure of himself. "She will make herself scarce for a while I'm afraid. She wont risk another failure on her part." Laurent felt a buzz in his pocket and took out his phone. "Hello Darling," He greeted the person on the other end of the phone. "Did you find her?" A woman's voice asked. it sounded a lot like his wife's voice. Edward looked at the man in confusion. The dark vampire saw the look and responded through telepathic means. _'Irina.'_ Edward's eyes widened at the sound of his sister in laws name. He chuckled and walked away allowing the couple to have a more private conversation.

* * *

Bella ran as fast as she could to where her truck was parked. When she reached the vehicle, she grasped the handle of the door and got in quickly. With shaky hands she grabbed her keys out of her pocket and started the truck. It took a moment for it to respond but once she heard the rumble of the engine she sighed in relief. The girl had never been this afraid for her life in some time. Sure she had a near death experience with a psychopath vampire in the past but she knew that Alice would come for her, but now that the pixie and her family were gone, she was sure that she was going to die by Victoria's hands this day. Bella brought her hands up to where she could see them shaking uncontrollably. The girl never knew she could be this scared. She sat there for a moment with her head up against the head rest of her seat and after she collected herself-for the most part-she put her hands on the wheel and drove off towards her house.

Victoria continued to run through the forest, not really knowing where to go. The only thing she knew was that she needed to get out of here fast. She heard the growls of the wolves behind her realizing that they were too close for her comfort. The red head looked to the trees once more, only this time it was her means of escape, not means of pursuit. She smirked and leaped into the air and landed gracefully on a thick branch. She waited a moment for the dogs to catch up and realize that she could not be caught by them. The black, gray, and russet colored wolves ran into the clearing where she had taking refuge in the tree above. They looked up and growled and hissed at the vampire. Each of them tried jumping into the air to reach her somehow but each of their attempts failed. Victoria laughed her sickly sweet, evil laugh, knowing that she was safe for the time being. She watched their feeble attempts to capture her and chuckled. Soon after, she felt a rumble and a shake beneath her. She turned to see that the black wolf had given up jumping in the air to catch her and now thought of a new method. The boy decided to ram his shoulder into the base of the tree and tried to knock it down. Victoria laughed as she pictured a lumberjack knocking down a tree with a flimsy axe. Sam ran into the tree and tried knocking it down with his shoulder countless times. He barked in frustration as he found that this was futile. He looked to Jacob who was the second strongest in the small group and thought, _'Help me try knocking this tree down. If we ram it together with our shoulders and not our heads, we might have a chance of catching her.' _The russet wolf nodded in understanding and backed up into a ramming position. Sam saw this and followed the boys lead. The two wolves rammed their shoulders into the base of the tree and heard a large crack as a result. Victoria felt this and became worried for her safety. The red head knew staying here would result in her capture and began branch hopping from tree to tree.

Sam saw the woman above escape the falling tree and looked to Jacob. _'Run beside me, I have an idea.' _The boy said with baited breath. He knew him and his companions were beginning to tire. He thought that running beside his pack-mate and ramming their shoulders into the bases of the trees at the same time, might work in at least throwing the vampire off of the path of the village. The wolves began to run once more and dislodged as many trees as they were able. Victoria, who was running above them, saw this method and veered off course towards the border of Seattle and Forks. It wasn't too far off for her and she saw that her pursuers were beginning to tire. She smirked and picked up the pace of which she was running and headed toward the border. She knew that there was no way in hell the dogs would catch up to her now.

Edward sat in the Cullen family home contemplating his next course of action. He heard the rumble of Bella's truck engine far off in the distance. He knew he should keep an eye on the girl but that was hard to do given the circumstances. He still couldn't read Bella's mind and that made his means to protect her difficult without revealing himself. He rubbed his temples trying to think of something that would help him. He knew that the forest would give him plenty of cover from the girl finding out what was going on, but he thought it was a bit stalker-ish. However, he saw no other alternative. Edward also figured he would have to remain vigilant even at night time. He thought about the tree over in front of Bella's bedroom window. He sighed thinking that it would have to do for now. In the back of his mind, Edward began to wonder how his family was faring out in the Italian countryside. It was certainly difficult being away from the group especially during a time of need. He missed all of them greatly but he missed Tanya more than anything at this particular moment. The blonde knew exactly how to cheer up the boy. All she had to do was snap her fingers and Edward had a smiled on his face. The sound of her laugh echoed through his ears. The musical sound was refreshing to him. Edward ran another hand through his hair and got up off of the bed he once shared with his wife and went out to go hunt. Hopefully the deer would be in abundance this evening because he needed to feed if he was going to pull of this protection detail.


	13. More Secrets Exposed

Sorry For the late update guys. I know I'm a very bad person. I'll start the next chapter tomorrow I promise and I'll make sure my GF reminds me to update as soon as I'm finished with it. She'll be my Beta I think. Unofficially anyway.

* * *

Chapter 13: More Secrets Exposed.

Bella drove to her house as fast as she could. Thankfully there were no obstacles, such as fallen trees or animal crossings. All she wanted to do was go home and hide under her covers. That's all she could really think to do at the present time. Bella was trying to catch her breath as she drove into the driveway of her house. How did Victoria find her, she wondered. How did she know about the meadow? Had she been watching her this whole time? Bella once again beat the steering wheel with her palms of her hands and shut her green eyes tight. How could she be so weak? How could she just there when Victoria tore Laurent's head clean off of his shoulders? Bella thought on this for a long moment and realized that the answer to both of her questions was right in front of her eyes. She opened her eyes and stared at her reflection in the rearview mirror above the dashboard. Her green eyes looked back at her and she realized the answer to her questions. She was still human. Bella screamed out of frustration and got out of the truck. She stomped her way up the stairs and into her bedroom. She hoped that Charlie wasn't home at the time because she didn't want to disturb him with her drama. Bella wished she could tell her father what was going on. She wished she could share this pain with someone else other that Angela. She felt as if she was just making the girls pain worse.

When Bella arrived to her bedroom door, she opened it slowly and kind of surveyed the room. She didn't want any unwanted visitors in the night. Bella checked her closet; she checked any shadowy places where the red head could hide, hell she even checked under her bed. She was 18 years old for god sakes, she shouldn't be checking under her bed for monsters at this age; it wasn't normal. Then again, Bella Swan's life was hardly normal at the moment. The girl jumped when she heard the ring of her cell phone. She fumbled for a bit before reaching in her pocket to see who it was. Although she smiled at the sight of her best friends' number on the phone, she couldn't find it in herself to answer it. Bella let the call go to voicemail as she just got into her bed, over the covers and went into a sound sleep.

* * *

That night plagued Bella with many dreams; dreams that soon became nightmares. Her and Alice would be lying in their meadow just looking at each other; taking in each other's' presence. Bella felt like she could do anything when she was with Alice. Bella would turn on her side and touch the cold skin of Alice's cheek. Alice would flinch at the warm temperature of her loves' skin against her own. Bella giggled slightly and leaned in to kiss her, but just as she was about to touch her lips to her pixies she was met with emptiness. Empty space that killed her inside, opening her eyes to an empty meadow as Alice seemed to disappear drove Bella insane with grief and all she could do was curl up in a little ball. A few moments later, she heard a sickening cracking or scraping sound in her ears. It was not far away from herself. Bella got up and ran to the spot where she heard the sound. A moment later, she smelled smoke coming from the tree line. She ventured further into the forest and screamed at the sight before her. Alice Cullen was torn to pieces and burning before her eyes. Bella looked into the eyes of the dismembered head and cried out. Eyes that once held so much love for her, eyes that held so much wonder and disbelief were now lifeless and colorless. Bella ran toward the flames to grasp the spiky hair between her fingers once more, to feel the smooth skin against her own. Her own hands burned when they touched the red hot flames. When Bella took Alice's head in her hands, she took note of the state of her loves skin. It was grey and cracked every which way. It had an ashen like texture as she placed her hand on the porcelain cheek. As she rubbed her thumb over the skin of Alice's cheek, the ash particles flew all around her, and not a second later, the head came apart in tiny pieces of ash before her.

Tears poured down Bella's face as the ash of her love fell through her fingers. It tore her apart inside to see this light in her life be extinguished. It was not fair. Bella picked up in ashes and gripped them as tightly as she could. She looked at the flames with a certain look in her eyes. It was a look of absolution. This girl was not afraid of her chosen fate. For without Alice by her side, there was no future for her. Bella walked slowly toward the flames. As she entered them, she ignored the burns on her skin as best she could. She ignored the pain that was coming from them. A few moments later, she looked down at her hands and saw the skin on them starting to flake and crack. When she looked up, she saw the face of Victoria, her sworn enemy. It was hard looking at the red-head, for she took her life away, she took her future away. Victoria wore a wide smile on her face and the only thing Bella wished was the strength to pull her into the flames with her but she knew she wasn't strong enough. She would not scream though. As much as the pain started to get to her, she would not give the red-eyed vampire the pleasure of hearing her scream. Victoria seemed enraged by this and started to growl and hiss at the burning girl. The red-head herself began to scream and cry out in frustration. The screams however sounded different, they sounded almost mechanical in nature. That's when Bella realized that it was the sound of her alarm clock going off in her ear.

* * *

Bella shook herself awake as she heard her alarm clock going off. It was hard for the girl to get up out of bed for she didn't want to face another day without Alice. It was too hard to go another day alone without her. She needed the day to herself. She needed to find answers. Anything that might help her get her pixie back. Bella thought all about these things but the one other thing she thought about also was how to get Jacob back as her friend. Bella knew she needed the boy in her life, no matter how mean he had been to her over the past couple of days. No answer on Jacobs' cell phone told her that he was unable to talk, but the text message in all capital letters telling her to leave him alone was something completely different. After all the two had been through together over the years, now he wanted to stop being her friend. It made no sense. Bella made up her mind to go to the reservation and see the boy and clear the air with him once and for all.

When she found out that her father was at work, she hopped in her truck and drove over to the reservation. It wasn't hard for her to get to, but the courage to get out of her truck and knock on Billy's front door was something she found very difficult. She walked with heavy steps to the wooden door. She raised her hand and knocked a few times before waiting for an answer. It was Billy who answered the door. He was in his wheel chair and greeted her kindly. "Hey Bella, how are you?" He asked with a smile. Bella smiled back and said, "I'm ok Billy. Is Jake around?" The man's eyes became concerned and focused on the question. He knew he couldn't lie to the girl for she was like a daughter to him. "Sure Bella. I think he's in his room." Billy wheeled away towards Jacobs's bedroom door. When he found the girl still standing by the door, he called out to her. "Bella, you can come inside you know." The man chuckled before knocking on his sons' door.

Jacob heard the light tapping on his door and tensed up when he heard Bella's name being said out in the front room. The boy knew that she had wanted to see him, wanted to talk about the events that had transpired over the past couple of weeks. It was hard for Jacob to come to terms with the choice he had made, hell he knew that it was a mistake leaving her alone during this difficult time, but what could he do. Sam left him with an ultimatum of sorts. He couldn't just ignore the people of Forks. There was no way he could have that on his conscience. "Jake," The boy heard his father call to him. "You alright in there bud? You have a visitor." Jacob faked a cough and went to his door. He opened it a crack and looked at his father. "Sorry dad, I'm not feeling so good now. Gonna have to take a rain check." Then he shut his door quietly.

Billy wheeled himself back to the front room where Bella was waiting. "I'm sorry Bella; Jake isn't feeling too good at the moment. I'm sure if you come back during the weekend he'll be right as rain." The man said with a smile. Bella looked a little defeated at his words but nodded and said she would return soon. She left a moment later and while on the way to her truck, she saw a group of boys walking towards Jacobs's house. Bella didn't know why but she was furious with them. As she walked up to them, she thought about giving them a piece of her mind. She sees Sam in the middle of the group; they all have their shirts off and are strutting around like they're something else. It wasn't right. Bella walked up to them in a speed and asks furiously, "What did you do to him?" She pushes Sam in the chest. The boy was surprised by Bella's reaction but only tells her to calm down. "What did you do to him?" She asks again only louder this time. A boy she remembers from a while back, Paul she thinks his name is, laughs and answers for Sam. "Why? What has he said? Has he told you anything?" He asks quickly looking the girl up and down. Sam only tells Bella to calm down and go home, but Paul only eggs the conversation further. Bella answered shaking her head. "No, he hasn't told me anything because he's too afraid of you. He didn't want this." Bella is just assuming at this point but she knew in her heart that her best friend never wanted to leave her or stop talking to her so she thought these boys had something to do with it. She needed answers and she needed them now. Paul only laughed and two other boys in the group laughed with him. Bella couldn't take this anymore; she couldn't take the laughing and the silence to her plight. She didn't know what came over her as she punched Paul in the face. His cheek was really rough and solid and it hurt her hand really bad. Bella looked at her hand hoping it wasn't broken, and when she looked back up the boy she had hit became enraged.

Paul begins to shake and snarl at Bella for wounding his pride. The thoughts running through his head are less than pure at this moment and everyone can hear what he intends to do with Bella. Jacob heard his pack mate's thoughts and went outside on his porch to see what was going on. Paul was in the middle of phasing and Quill and Sam were trying to stop him from doing so. They were trying to calm him down but nothing was working. In place of the tan skinned boy was a grey wolf about to pounce on his prey. Bella watched the boy shift and was at a loss for words. She heard her name being called and looked to see Jacob coming toward her. She didn't know how to react so she just started to run back to Jacobs's house. Bella ran toward him and yelled for him to run. "JAKE, RUN!" She screamed to the boy who was not far from her. When Bella and Jacob were only a few feet away from each other, Jacob jumped in the air and shifted into his russet colored wolf form. He growled at Paul and told him to back off. _'Now's not the time for this Paul.'_ Jacob said through the mind link. _'I think it's the perfect time Jake, No one hits me and gets away with it.' _Paul snarled at Jacob and pounced. Jacob knew this wouldn't end well and caught the boy in midair. The two wolves tumbled into the forest and chased after one another. Bella turned on to her back and crawled away from the sight. With wide eyes the girl asked, "What the FUCK?!"


	14. Finally Some Answers

Hey guys. New chapter up and running. you know the drill. I don't own anything to do with twilight. Only this story and my prequel to this Blood singer. Sadly no Alice in this chapter either but i hope you'll still read and give me the feedback i know and love. I promise she will be my focus on the next chapter. oh and a little change in the formatting here. All thoughts will be bolded and all texts will be bolded and underlined :).

* * *

Chapter 14: Finally Some Answers

Bella laid there on the damp grass for a few moments. Her green eyes were wide and were staring at the tree line where the two wolves had disappeared out of sight. She was breathing heavily and her heart was racing. There was a good reason for it though, she had just seen her best friend shift into a HUGE wolf right before her eyes; and here she thought she had seen everything.** _'Apparently not.' _**Her thoughts answered for her. Bella sat there looking at the trees for god knows how long, then she saw Sam's feet and legs in front of her. The large boy stepped in front of her and held out his hand for her to take. He spoke only a few words before she grasped it. "Come on Bella. We'll tell you everything you need to know." Bella grasped his hand fully and brushed off the backside of her jeans. She walked with the boys who were just as shocked as she was. Jacob never shifted because of Paul's attitude before. This was something new indeed. Maybe Paul was getting out of hand with his temper, they really didn't know. Quill and Embry both gave their apologies before running after Sam who was already a few feet away from them. Bella watched the boys as they walked. **_'A pack system indeed.' _**She thought as the boys followed after their supposed leader. She caught up only a few moments later.

It took the group more than a few moments to reach their destination. It was Sam's girlfriends' Emily's place. Bella had heard a few things about Emily and her cooking from Jake in the past and from the tales he wove, Emily's cooking could very well compete with her own. Bella was nervous before walking into the den of Emily's house. She didn't really know the other woman's opinion of her. The two never really saw each other when they were younger, but Bella was sure Jake told a few stories of her to the other girl. Bella's eyes widened when she saw Paul running in and just plopping down on an empty seat in front of her. She stepped back a bit not knowing if the boy was still angry about her hitting him. Paul turned and looked at Bella and chuckled at the wide-eyed look on her face. Bella was taken aback by this and wondered what was going on. Paul only smiled at her and said, "Sorry Bella. I kinda let my temper get a head of me there." Bella was surprised at the boys' sincerity. She heard a familiar cough and turned to see Jacob standing at the door waiting for her. He smiled slightly and gestured for her to follow him. At first she hesitated but she looked to Sam and Emily. They nodded slightly and Bella then followed her life-long friend.

As the two walked toward the beach it was really hard to get a conversation going. Bella for once took the initiative and asked right out. "Jake, what was that back there?" She asked with concern in her green eyes. The tan skinned boy looked at her with indecision in his eyes, yes he couldn't deny what Bella had seen, but he didn't know where to start the story. The beginning would be the right place to start he supposed. As Jacob and Bella walked down the trail he told the story of his ancestors. He told her everything that had happened with the first sighting of the 'Cold Ones' and the massacre of his people all those years ago. He told her that it was indeed his great-great grandfather that had created the curse just as his family was slaughter by the fiends. Bella asked if his father Billy was a shifter like he was and Jacob only shook his head. The boy told her that there was basically no need for shifters during his fathers' time as an adolescent, but as soon as the Cullen's returned last year, a lot of the boys started feeling symptoms of the oncoming change. It was only a matter of time before Jacob changed into the wolf he was meant to become. He explained to Bella the reason why he had to leave so abruptly on the night of her birthday party at the Cullen's. He also explained why he had shown up in Bella's room with Edward that night. Bella nodded her head in understanding. "So whenever a vampire comes around, you feel the need to shift?" She asked looking at the water when they had come across the beach. She didn't need to look beside her to tell that Jacob was nodding his head. "Yes but the need hasn't been so great in a while. Sam and the rest of the pack have taught me how to control the shift." Bella looked at Jake then. "That's why you shifted when Paul almost came after me." "Yes Bella. He was going to attack you." He sighed before continuing. "When we shift, it's not only the urge to when we feel our natural enemy around. It's also when we feel a large amount of anger or fear towards another person or thing. That's how we control our change; although Paul really hasn't gotten control of his emotions just yet." Jake chuckled at the irony of his own statement. Paul had shifted before he did, so he should have more control over his emotions than Jacob; it didn't appear to be the case.

The two friends sat there for a long time, trying to catch up on everything that had happened. They laughed with each other and Jacob apologized profusely to Bella about not being there for her when she needed him. "Yesterday when you met up with Laurent, and Victoria came, I was one of the wolves that chased her off." Bella looked shocked at the boys' statement. She could tell there was something else on his mind but she decided not to push the issue. In all reality, Jacob knew that one of the Cullen's was back in Forks. At least one had returned no doubt to keep an eye on the girl when He had not. He could smell the vampires' scent not too far off in the distance as well. If it was Edward he cast a thought outward towards his position. **_'I will not leave her again. That I swear.' _**

The guilt that laced the boy's thought was enough for Edward to believe him. The telepath stood just outside the border of the reservation knowing better to step onto the wolves' land. He knew that Jacob could smell him. He wanted the boy to know he was close by without revealing the identity of who was out there. In a way it was refreshing to see Jacob back with Bella. The two made a great pair as friends. Edward nodded his head and went off back to the Cullen House.

Jacob stood from the dead log the two were sitting on and held out a hand for Bella to take. The girl smiled up at her good friend. It was a real smile; one that reached her eyes. She hadn't smiled like that in a long time; not since her birthday before everything happened. Suddenly she was beginning to fell less of the pain she had felt initially when the Cullen's first left Forks. However one fleeting thought haunted her steps as she walked with Jake back to Emily's house; was Alice safe, or was she trapped by the Volturi council? Would they let her go if they found out the truth of their relationship, or would they still seek vengeance for the fact that a human found out of the existence of vampires? These were a few questions she found hard to answer for herself. Her mind would not process an answer and that is what scared her. No answer, no Alice, no Cullen's; it all frightened her to no end. That's why she had the nightmares; that's why she didn't want to go another day feeling the way she felt. Bella needed to find her pixie, but where to start was a complete mystery. Her lack of knowledge made her even more depressed by the day.

* * *

When they arrived back to Emily's house, Jacob and Bella were both greeted by the rest of the pack. Paul had become a little more accommodating to Bella's situation, even though he never really liked vampires. He, along with Embry and Quill never really thought the Cullen's were that bad until they had changed into shifters. The family was nice enough and never caused problems on the land, so why did they deserve any of their ire? The boy wanted to be friends with Bella; they all did but they knew it would cause complications with the elders and decided to back off of the whole situation. The group welcomed them back with open arms as the two friends sat in their perspective seats. When they got seated, Bella had a better chance to get a closer look at Emily. What Bella saw made her eyes go wide and her heart pound. There on the side of her face was a huge scar. Actually it was multiple scars in one. Three huge claw marks were etched on the side of Emily's face. The tan skinned girl noticed Bella's staring and smiled lightly. She brought a hand up to the side of her face and said, "Sam got a little out of control one time. It was after we got together." Bella took the meaning and nodded in understanding. She heard footsteps behind her and saw a girl with short hair that never reached her shoulders. She was wearing a tank-top and shorts and also wore a frown on her face. "So you finally told the vampire lover our secret, huh?" The girl looked at Sam and then at Emily, another look came over her face and Bella thought she was about to cry, but as soon as the look appeared, it went away just as fast.

Jacob leaned over and whispered in Bella's ear. "Don't mind Leah, she's still sore over losing Sam to Emily. They used to be best friends you know." Bella's eyes widened and suddenly felt bad for the girl. To think of someone you used to date going out with your best friend. It was hard to process. Suddenly the group heard another pair of footsteps running toward the house and smiled when a short stocky boy came up and took a seat not far from the groups' table. "Hey guys, what'd I miss?" He saw Bella sitting next to Jake and squealed as manly as he could. "BELLA!" He shot up from his seat and ran over to the girl. He gave her a huge hug and yelled, "It's awesome to see you!" At first Bella was confused as to who this boy was and how he knew her, but when the boy pulled away, she got a better look at him. "Oh my god, Seth?! No way!" She recognized the boy immediately as a boy she and her mother used to babysit. Bella used to also visit the boy when she visited Jake all of those years ago. He was so scrawny then, it made her laugh looking at him now. Of course he was still scrawny, but at least he had some definition to him; some muscle finally. "Well Seth, you finally have some muscle to you at least." Bella giggled before shuffling the boys' hair. Seth just huffed and whispered, "No fair, making fun of me Bella." The girl looked over to the boys' sister and nodded slightly. She knew her friend had a sister and they had met on many occasions back when Bella had visited, but she did change over the years. Bella remembered a girl who loved to laugh and have fun; the girl that stood in front of her had become hardened and seemed a little ruthless. **_'I guess that's what happens when you have your heart broken like Leah has.'_** She reasoned with herself.

After a few hours of chatting with the group of shifters, Bella saw that the sun was going down and it was beginning to get dark. This sort of made her a little uncomfortable. She fidgeted in her seat and decided to take her leave. Jacob offered to walk her back to her truck and after what happened the day before, she was very happy to have his protection. The walk back was mostly done in silence. When they got back to the big pick up however Bella spoke lightly. "I don't know what to do Jake." She spoke quietly to her friend. Jacob only nodded not really knowing what to say. "I feel so helpless and empty without the Cullen's." The boy looked at her with pained eyes and then she elaborated. "I love you Jacob. Never forget that but you are my brother. You will always be my family. Alice and the Cullen's are something completely different. I belong with them just as much as I belong with you and Charlie. I need them here Jake and I don't know how to get them back." Tears welled up in Bella's green eyes. She covered her face to hide the tears and Jacob wrapped his arms around her in comfort. They stayed like that for a few moments. Bella was regaining her composure as she got into her truck and said her goodbyes. As the truck pulled out of the reservation, Jacob used his mind link to speak to his alpha. _**'I need to follow her Sam. I need to make sure she gets home safe.'** _He waited a few moments before hearing a confirmation from Sam.** _'I agree. Go Jacob, but stay alert. I can smell a vampire in the area. I don't know if it's the one after Bella or not but you have to be careful.'_ **Jake nodded and replied,** _'Will do_ boss.'**Jacob took off his shirt and pants before shifting fully into his wolf form.

The russet wolf ran as fast as he could to catch up with Bella's truck and in no time, he was running alongside her in the forest where she could not see him. He panted as he ran with Bella's truck and stayed in the forest right near the tree line as the vehicle pulled into the driveway. The wolf whined as he watched his friend get out of the truck and walk toward the front door. The look on the girls face was one that broke his heart. Her green eyes that were once filled with happiness and life were now sad and dull. Bella's posture was now sullen, and her gait was slow and almost sluggish. It was like Bella was just going with the motions of everyday life. She was no longer living but merely surviving. Jacob lay on the ground as he looked up into the house. Bella's window was still open and he wondered why that was. Since the Cullen's were gone, there was no reason to keep it open. Maybe Bella had hoped the family would just pop up and return to her through the bedroom window. Maybe Alice would fly in without a care in the world. In any case, Jacob didn't understand his friend as much as he used to. Jacob reigned in his emotions and shifted back into his human form. He looked down at his legs and was thankful he remembered the extra set of clothes wrapped around his ankle. He slipped on the jeans and shirt and stood there for a few moments longer. He was getting worried about his friend. Bella shouldn't be having her window open for no reason. Jake sat on a dead log on the tree line and watched Bella's window until her bedroom light went off. Then he got up and went to the tree outside her window. He jumped to the tallest branch and looked inside the room. Jake saw that the coast was clear and Bella was sound asleep before entering. He surveyed the room quickly checking for anything out of the ordinary or any unwanted guests. Once done, he nodded and went back toward the open window. He jumped to the tree branch and reached with his long arms to shut it.

Jake then took a moment to study the girl from afar. In sleep Bella seemed rather restless. She tossed and she turned, and very often cried out Alice's name. He felt a twinge of anger toward the vampire family for leaving his best friend without a second thought, but then he realized that he too abandoned the girl for a short time. There had to be something Jake could do to ease Bella's pain, but the question still remained. Where were Alice and the rest of the Cullen's? He knew one was here already, he could tell by the smell, and as he took another whiff through his nose, he could smell this particular scent coming closer. He hopped down from the branch and went further towards the tree line. His steps were cautious as he stepped in front of none other than Edward Cullen. Jake knew that he had to control his emotions around the vampire, but he couldn't help the growl that emanated from his mouth as he spoke. "What are you doing here?" He whispered knowing well that Edward could hear him. The telepath spoke. "I'm checking on her, the same as you I would assume." He said this with a smug tone as he leaned up against a tree. Jacob crossed his arms and tapped his foot in annoyance at the boys tone. "Yes I can see that." He huffed and then continued. "You need to tell her you're here Edward." Jacob stated simply. Edward only shook his head. "Why not?!" He whispered and yelled at the telepath. "You've seen the state she's in damnit! She needs you. She needs your family. What the hell is going on with Alice anyway?" Jacob asked clearly frustrated. Edward only shook his head and refused to answer. He smiled however when he hear Jacob's thoughts. **_'Stupid, mind reading vampire; I hate you.' _**Of course the smile faded when Edward heard Bella whimpering in her sleep.

A slight ring went off in Edward's pocket a moment later. It was a text from Carlisle. _**'Status Report son; none of us have heard from you in a few days and everyone's worried. We need to hear from you soon. Send me a reply message or call us when you get a chance.'** _Edward hit the reply button and gave his apologies to the family for making them worry and also gave hit a status report on Bella. To say she was in a weakened state was putting it mildly. Once he sent the message, it only took a few moments for him to see his fathers' response.** _'I can't imagine what she's going through. We need to get this mess sorted out with Aro as soon as possible. Hopefully we can get an audience with him soon.' _**Edward sent his agreements and promised he would call soon knowing Esme must be up a wall with worry at this point.

"ALICE!" Both boys heard from down on the ground. Jacob and Edward jumped into action and went to Bella's side instantly. The sleeping girl was clutching to her wrist where James had bitten her not too long ago. She was thrashing around and her breathing and heartbeat became very erratic. Tears came to Jacobs eyes as he watched over his friend. He looked over to Edward who didn't seem to be faring too well either. He moved closer to the boy and saw that he too was in fact crying actual tears. To his knowledge, Jake knew that vampires did not cry. So why was Edward crying if they were unable to produce tears? This was strange indeed. "I need to go." Edward said with his voice cracking. "And what would you like me to do?" Jake whispered once again frustrated. "Tell her that she's not alone as she believes. Be there for her and be vigilant for Victoria. We don't know when she will come back." Jake only nodded and went to Bella's bedside as Edward took his leave out the bedroom window. "Damn Bloodsuckers better get their shit straightened out soon." He grumbled.

* * *

A few moments later, Edward arrives home and begins pacing around the empty living room. He begins to thread his fingers through his perfect hair while thinking of what to do now. After hearing Bella whimper and scream in her sleep, the boy decided that enough was enough. He had to tell Bella he was here. That at least one of the Cullen's was back in Forks watching over her. Edward thought about calling Carlisle and asking him what to do and that's just what he did.

He dialed the cell phone number he knew by heart and waited only moments before he heard his fathers voice. **_"Hello Edward. Whats going on?"_ **Edward thought about how to tell the man what he had witnessed, but after a moment he decided to just come out with it. "Bella is in a really bad emotional state Carlisle. I've heard stories of Bella's nightmares from Jacob and it doesn't sound good. I...I heard her whimper and scream Alice's name in her sleep." The other line went silent for a moment before the boy heard Esme gasp. Edward knew that his mother felt a maternal instinct toward the human girl as well. "She's fine physically but mentally she feels a bit unstable. I'm sure if Jasper were here he would feel the raging emotions inside of Bella now." Edward could almost see Carlisle nodding his head. " She's physically fine now, as I had mentioned, but I'm sure she won't for much longer if I don't reveal my presence to her." Carlisle sighed before replying. Edward was sure the man was overcome with emotion and Esme had tears in her eyes. _**"Alright Edward. Talk to her tomorrow. The girl needs her sleep. But I want you to pick her up in the morning or at least ride with her to school. We need to make sure she doesn't do anything rash**** alright?"**_

Edward nodded and replied. "Yes father. I will do as you say." Then he hung up. The boy sounded almost relieved to hear that he could meet with Bella. He knew for some reason that she was going to do something drastic soon. He wasn't sure if she was going to hurt herself or do something to find a thrill, to find a feeling other than pain and sorrow. Yes now was the time to reveal his presence. Now was the time to tell her she wasn't alone. Edward would wait until morning, after he hunted, and then he would go to her. He sent a quick text to his wife that everything would be fine. Edward would make sure his sisters mate was safe.


	15. Truly Imprisoned

**Ok Guys and Gals. I only intended this chapter to really be a filler chapter. I didnt intend for it to be this long but the chapter itself wouldnt make any sense if i left it where i had originally had it. Since a majority of my readers missed the little pixie vamp, here she is in all of her Glory. My bff sent me a picture on facebook of the pair in this story and it really made me smile. This is kind of an emotional chapter because it also dwells into Esme's past as well. I dont really know much about it from what i have read in other stories but just bare with me here. So without further adew, here...we...go.**

* * *

Chapter 15: Truly Imprisoned.

Over the passage of time, Alice Cullen became very discouraged that she will ever get out of this prison. The pixie became distant when her family would come to see her and she began searching the future for any answers at all as to Bella's fate. A couple of times she saw her love in a messed up state. Always crying and cut off from society. It killed Alice to know that she was the one to cause this pain; that she was the one who left Bella without a fight. True, there wouldn't be much of a fight involved where Jane was concerned but still. She shivered at the thought of what the guard would do if they had found Bella in the Cullen house. Alice took a finger and began to carve a single line for every week she was in this cage. Then she went over to another wall and did the same, only these line were to represent the days she would go without a vision of her love. These lines in particular started to pile up. Alice ran a hand through her now spikey hair as she paced around her cell. She looked over to her violin that she had place over underneath the window. Days had passed and she had not held it once. She didn't play a single note and the pixie did not know why. Her beloved instrument always calmed her during these times of mental and physical unease. So why was it now that she chose to forsake the beautiful thing?

For the life of her she couldn't think of a good enough reason. She went over to the window and was about to pick up the violin when she heard the prison door creak open. Her golden eyes widened as she saw Jasper standing outside of her cell. The blonde boy turned to the guard who was posted there and said, "Open it." Those were his only words to him. The burly vampire immediately opened the cage door and let the empath through. Alice all but ran to her brother and hugged him fiercely. It took the two a few moments to separate so they could talk. "How's Esme?" It was the first question out of the pixies mouth. The siblings at it knowing full well that their mother was stricken with worry but still Alice chose to ask.

After they shared the laugh, Jasper took a look at his sisters' eyes. They were still the bright golden amber color the family shared, but they were fading. "Have they been feeding you Alice?" Jasper asked clearly concerned. Alice didn't need her brothers' gift to read the boys emotions. "Yes. They just haven't done it in a while." Alice knew she had more self-control that she gave herself credit for. It would take about a month and a half for her to become hungry for blood. It was truly amazing how much the control has strengthened in Alice since she met Bella. The pixie took it upon herself to basically teach herself how to control the urge to feed, but she too would not last forever.

"How are you Alice? Truly, and don't feed me any bull shit because I'll know." Alice stepped back from the boy and was shocked at his language. "Jeeze Jasper, When did you become such a potty mouth?" She giggled. Jasper crossed his arms and went over to the window to receive some fresh air. All the emotions coming from the Volturi as a whole were putting a strain on the blondes' sanity. "Sorry Alice, I'm just feeling so many emotions right now; its tearing my head in two." Alice's eyes widened as she thought of her brothers' pain. She went to his side and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry Jasper. This must be difficult for you." The boy nodded. Alice looked to the floor and picked up her violin. "Do you want me to play you something? This always used to cheer you up?" Alice smiled sweetly as Jasper nodded once more.

Alice brought the bow to the strings and began to play. This song was so different from the others she played recently. It was a happy and cheerful tune that reminded Jasper of a bird's song. He remembered sitting out near the lake by his home as a boy. There was a large oak there and the birds and other small animals made their home there. The birds sang away while the squirrels and chipmunks foraged away for nuts and other food to eat. Jasper smiled at the fond memory.

As Alice played she saw the slow smile that appeared on Jaspers face. It was good to see her brother smile again. After leaving Forks it was hard to get the boy to open up again. The family often talked about how much he had missed Angela just as much as the pixie missed Bella. It took a toll on Jasper that much was true. She was just thankful that the council had not found out about her being a human or else Jasper would be in this cage with her. Also while Alice played, she looked into Bella's future. Once again it was dark. She became frustrated but knew she didn't want to ruin the moment for her brother. She would have to see if she could speak to Carlisle about the black outs.

The song ended a few moments later and Jasper had taken a seat on the dirt ground. Alice was sure he was imagining the tree he sat against as a boy. The pixie envied her brother for having memories of his childhood. She envied them all for their happy memories. The only person she could share her grief with was Esme; for she had a difficult life as a human as well.

* * *

Before Carlisle changed her Esme was married to a vicious man. He drank all of the time and she doted on his every whim. So devoted was she that Esme was even proud to bear his child. However, when the man found out about the pregnancy, he was in a drunken rage and began to beat her senselessly. With the liquor on his breath he screamed at her, "WHO DID YOU SLEEP WITH YOU WHORE?!" He yelled this in her face while she was holding her stomach trying to protect her unborn child. Esme tried to convince the drunkard that it was his child. She would never sleep with another man. Esme was too devoted to the lowlife for whatever reason. The man beat her over and over with his fists and all the woman did was cover her stomach trying to protect the baby.

Her husband stopped moments later even though it felt like moments Alice recalled her mother telling her. The pixie vampire recalls this story as if she heard it yesterday. She remembers the rage she felt and the sorrow she felt for the woman, but nothing could prepare her for what she was about to hear. The next morning after her husband went to work Esme went to the hospital for her sprained wrist and bruised ribs. Carlisle was her doctor throughout the pregnancy and during the time of her injury. Esme said the first time she saw the man all of those years ago, she felt so many emotions go through her; attraction, fear, envy; everything in between. But above all others she felt love almost instantly. That's possibly why she was so afraid of what would happen. That day however was full of negative emotion. You could cut the tension with a knife one would say. Carlisle sat beside Esme and took her hand in his. He looked her in the eyes with tears shining in them. Esme took this as a sign. No words were spoken but tears were shed as she realized that her baby was gone. She tried to protect her son but with all the stress and the beatings from her husband, she miscarried. Esme felt ashamed and broken.

The first thing she did was file for a divorce from the abusive man that killed her child. Then she went to a nearby beach and looked to the water. She scanned the shore looking for something she just didn't know what. Then she found it; a cliff not too far from Esme's position. She walked to it in minutes. She walked to the edge imagining her son's face. However as much as she tried, she could not see him. Esme fell to her knees and sobbed. It was just another reason to end her life; another reason to be with her son. She ran to the edge and was about to jump when she heard a faint sound. A voice behind her saying, "Please don't." Esme turned around and saw Carlisle standing there. "Carlisle? What?" The blonde man blurred in front of her and hugged her around the middle. He took in her scent and begged her not to do it. He begged her to let him take her pain away. Carlisle gave this speech about how he could make her life at least livable. Esme touched the mans' face gently and confessed her feelings of love and attraction to him ever since she had seen him. Carlisle seemed surprised at the woman's confession and smiled widely. He had also confessed that she was his mate and couldn't bare to watch her jump and leave him behind. They kissed gently for a while and then Carlisle confessed what he was and told her that she was his mate. He had been so alone for so long and he asked Esme if she wanted to join his small coven. At the time it was only Edward that was with him but he was looking for others to join him. His own family he figured. Esme only nodded and so the change commenced.

* * *

Esme's tale was one of true love and perseverance. Alice was honored when her mother chose to tell her all of this. There was so much love in this family and it was more than she could've asked for. So much love that made her want to weep. She looked to Jasper next to her and put a dainty hand on his shoulder. She smiled lightly at her brother and understood the tears in his eyes. He wanted to see his mate just as much as Alice wanted to see Bella. It was killing her not being with the human. It was killing her not feeling Bella's warmth and softness. She was so distraught not hearing the girls' voice and her laugh. Alice wanted to be there and hold her love tightly in her arms. Her arms ached to hold Bella; her fingers twitched thinking about touching her. With all of the emotion running through the room, it was getting difficult for Jasper. Alice could feel that even without her brother's gift. "Jazz, you need to go." Jasper turned his head and met her eyes. The pixie saw that his eyes were becoming darker with each passing second. "Jazz, you need to hunt." She got up and held out her hand for her brother to take. The blonde smiled and took the girls hand, pulling himself up. He brushed off the backside of his pants before hugging Alice. "Look out for her Ali, ok?" Alice only nodded and hugged Jasper tightly. "You look out for the family; especially Esme and Carlisle." Jasper repeated Alice's response before heading out the door.

Alice smiled as Jasper left the room. She went back to the window and picked up her violin. She resumed her position on the ground before she brought the instrument to her chin. She plucked the strings savoring the sound each one brought to her. Out of all the tension in the entire facility, this brought her peace. This brought her up to the clouds when she seemed so chained to these bars. When she was here it was hard to bring her down. The only other time Alice felt like this was when she was with Bella. She shut her eyes and images flew by. Pictures of Bella's face and smile greeted her. Images of when Bella was almost pummeled by the van, James's bite, her birthday. Everything came to vision for her. Everything came into being for her. Alice realized then that she couldn't live without Bella. She couldn't be without her for one second. Bella was her fate. Being without her love made her feel truly imprisoned, not just physically but emotionally and mentally as well. As Alice plucked the strings of the instrument, her eyes became glazed over with the images of a vision. The vision contained Bella writhing in her sleep. She was whimpering and screaming Alice's name in her sleep. Alice became distraught at her loves pain. She dropped the instrument on the ground and wrapped her hands in her hair. Dry sobs echoed throughout the entire prison. Alice knew she wouldn't be able to take this separation much more and neither would Bella. It was so difficult for them both and it was taking its toll.

Just then the door to the prison bursts open and in runs Esme. The guard immediately takes position in front of the door. When he does, Esme extends her fangs and growls at the guard. "Get out of my way. I would speak with my daughter." The man takes the woman's face into account and does not want to play with fire. He moves out of the way and opens the door. Esme makes her way through the cage door and hugs Alice fiercely. Alice too, clings to the elder vampires back. She dry sobs, thankful of her mother's presence. "I can't take this much more Esme. I need to be with her." Alice cries into her mother's chest. Esme makes comforting noises in the girl's ear and strokes her hair. The pixie's cries are loud and painful as they are wretched from her chest. The older woman lets her daughter cry as long as she needs too. When the sobs subside, Esme holds her at arms-length and tells her. "Edward called during the night." Alice's eyes go wide. A slew of questions fly from her mouth. Esme holds up a hand to stay them for now. "He tells us that Bella is fine physically but mentally and emotionally, she is unstable." Alice brings a hand to her mouth to cover a gasp. Tears come to her eyes once more, but before she said anything her mother continued. "Edward is going to tell her that he is there in Forks. In fact he is going to ride with her to school. He is going to hunt before all of this though. So it may take some time for him to get to her." Alice let out a shaky breath she did not know she was holding.

Alice had foreseen the emotional toll this would take on the girl, but she did underestimate the pain she would be in during this long separation. "I miss her so much Esme." Alice chocked on a sob as she wrapped her arms around her mother's waist once more. Her eyes burned with tears and she tried blinking them away but the pain Alice felt in her heart would not let them. The pixie knew she had to be strong. She had to be strong for her family; she had to be strong for Bella; and more importantly she had to be strong for herself. Her future was riding on the factor that Aro might hear her out and let her go. There was also the factor of little Miss Victoria she had to consider. Oh she swore to whatever gods there were above that she would kill the little red head for interfering in her life; all she needed to do was find the bitch. But there was the off chance that Victoria would find them first though. If that were the case she would have to be extra careful.

As Esme played with Alice's hair as she held her, the pixie was consumed by her thoughts. Not only did she miss Bella excruciatingly, but she had so much rage in her towards the people that were keeping her away. Keeping her here in this prison. She unwrapped herself from Esme's hold and went toward the window to get some fresh air in her dead lungs. Everything Alice did was a contradiction. Vampires did not need air; their lungs did not need it. Alice needed the air to calm her raging emotions. She didn't know it Jasper would return after his hunt. Esme's quiet voice interrupted her thoughts. "I know she misses you too Alice. I know what it is like to be away from your mate for so long." Alice looked to the woman after she finished the sentence. Alice knew the pain Esme and Carlisle felt when they were apart. She was surprised that Carlisle didn't kill Esme's ex-husband in cold blood, or at least for some type of revenge.

Alice looked to the violin she had placed on the ground moments earlier. She picked it up and asked Esme if she would like to stay for a song. Esme nodded and the pixie put the instrument to her chin and took the bow from Esme's outstretched hand. She had a song in mind and hoped that her mother would understand the meaning. It was called Until it Sleeps by a hard rock band known as Apocalyptica. The song started off easy enough. Alice played the violin version because surprisingly enough, this particular band played with four cellos. Alice closed her eyes and imagined Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and Tanya on the cellos while Edward played his part on the piano. She really liked to change up the songs so that everyone had a part to play on the instrument they chose. As her bow went fluently over the strings of her violin, she saw Esme in front of her listening intently to the song of her choice. Everything seemed to go by once more. As Alice imagined her brothers and sisters performing with her, she began to get dizzy. She closed her eyes and the room began to spin slowly. As the song went on, the spinning sensation began to get faster and faster. It wasn't long before the feeling began to get too much for the girl and she had to stop playing all together. Once more, she put the violin down at her side and bowed her head lightly when Esme did nothing but clap. At the edge of the cage was another pair of hands clapping for Alice's performance. Alice looked up to see Aro Volturi standing at the door of the cell. The guard was in a kneeling position giving the elder the respect he so well deserved. Aro clapped for a few moments before saying, "Well, my dear Alice, it appears we have much to talk about." Alice nodded once and when the lord gestured for her to follow him, she didn't hesitate and moved right out the door with Esme right on her heels.

* * *

**The song known as Until it sleeps Is a beautiful song. All of you who read this should Honestly listen to the song as you read the part of Alice's performance. **

**Toodles.**


	16. Alice's side

**Ok guys first and foremost, I would like to send a huge thank you to every reviewer, follower, and favoriter to this series. This is my love child and im so glad everyone loves this just as much as I do. This is the part one to the huge climax of the story so I hope you guys enjoy. **

**I do not own any of the rights to twilight or the song oh fortuna by Carl Orff. Which is the song used for this chapter. **

* * *

Chapter 16: Alice's Side.

As the three vampires walked down the long corridor, they were joined by Jane, Felix, and Demetri. Alice was still very wary of the hulking vampire. She knew that the large man could tear her apart without a major effort. The pixie suspected that Demetri could match Emmett's strength or even surpass his. The point was, she didn't want to get on the mans' bad side. The group walked toward the throne room and as they approached the dark wooded double doors, Alice didn't know what to feel. She was feeling both a sense of relief and a sense of fear all at once. She didn't know which feeling was greater and she scrunched her eyebrows at the thought. Aro opened the doors and they walked into the bright white room. Caius and Markus were already seated on their thrones so there was no reason to wait to discuss this. Alice looked to the lords and saw that they all seemed to be fairly calm, but then she saw Caius smooth a hand over his platinum blonde hair and then she smirked. The lords did contain an ounce of fear; which meant that they also had feeling.

Aro saw the smirk and spoke up. He made sure he was heard but he kept his tone light. "I apologize for the tardiness of this hearing my dear. As you and your family know, we've had issues of our own here." The war between the Volturi and the Romans was known throughout the world. All vampire covens across the globe knew about the war. Alice simply nodded in understanding. She knew that there were factors outside of her control here; just another reason she wanted to get home to Bella as soon as possible. Aro noticed that the pixie had something on her mind, so when he seemed she became too distracted with her thoughts, he cleared his throat and spoke again. "So my dear Alice, it seems that there have been some rumors spread that you have told a human of our existence. What say you to these charges?" Alice growled lightly at the thought of Victoria telling Aro all but the truth when she came to seek her vengeance. With her head held high she spoke. "My lord, these allegations are false to a severe degree. The human known as Bella, found out of our existence herself. She had her suspicions when we first met." Aro gave her an odd look as she spoke. Alice decided to elaborate. "She-she is my mate Sire." All three brothers gasped at the statement. Caius leaned over and whispered something about how preposterous it was for a vampire and human to be mated but Markus simply said one word, "Fascinating." Aro smirked at his brothers expected response.

When Caius would not cease his muttering, Aro held up his hand to silence him. "Did you meet this girl long after you returned to Forks Alice?" The pixie shook her head. "No my lord; we met on her first day of school." Aro nodded his head and waited for something to happen. He had a feeling that what Alice was saying was true, but he needed proof. As if reading his mind, Jane stepped forward revealing the photographs taken by Esme over the past year. He flitted through them and a smile slowly appeared on his face. "This is nonsense brother. We've never known a human and vampire to be mated before. It's nowhere in our history." Caius said in his brother's ear. "I suppose there is a first time for everything brother." He gave the pictures to the blonde for him to survey as he got out of his throne to go to Esme. "You took those pictures yourself lady Esme?" The elder woman nodded and said, "Yes. My daughter and Bella are very much in love. The nomad red head that came to you earlier this year had a mate that threatened Bella's life." Tears crept up to the woman's eyes.

Aro saw the emotion in Esme's eyes and saw that she was telling the truth. No one with that look in their eyes could fake such a feeling. His eyebrows scrunched together in confusion and fascination. A vampire mating with a human had never been seen before. This was odd and yet, Aro couldn't help but feel for the pixie vampire. The lord stepped to Alice once again and held his hand out to the girl. Alice was a little timid about giving her hand to Aro, for she did fear what he would see. Would he be angered by her involvement with Bella? Would he seek the girl out? What would happen? This she did not know and that's what made her fear him. "I will not harm you little Alice." Aro spoke softly. Alice reached out tentatively and when the man grasped her hand, he took a sharp breath in and held it. Alice gasped at the sudden pulling feeling and tried to take her hand away, but the lords' grip was too tight on her. She looked over her shoulder to where Esme was standing. The older woman only nodded telling her not to be afraid.

When Aro released Alice's hand he also released the breath he had been holding in. He kept his eyes closed for moments before opening them. Alice gasped when she saw the lords' eyes shining with fresh tears. "I saw your visions of her." He said at first. "I saw how you interacted with her and how you…love her." Aro took a large breath of unneeded air before finishing. "She is your mate. There is no mistake." He whispered and put his hand on the pixies shoulder. Aro heard his brother begin to speak and yelled at the man. "THERE IS NO MISTAKE CAIUS!" For once in his life, the blonde man looked terrified of his brother. With such conviction in his eyes, there would be no arguing with him. "You are free to leave, with my sincerest apologies Alice." He began to walk to the large wooden doors in search of his own mate. He stopped when he remembered he needed to speak with Carlisle as well. "Before you leave, Esme can you please send Carlisle here as well. There is much we need to speak about." Esme nodded and bowed her head slightly at the lords' request.

Alice for her part couldn't believe what just happened. At first she believed that she was going to be executed for her crime, but when Aro took her hand and read her thoughts, there was no mistaking the look in his eyes. It was a mixture of wonder and regret. The regret being the fact that they took Alice away from her mate in the first place and the wonder being that Alice had found a mate so young in her eternal life; and in a human no less. Nothing would sway this man's decision to let them go and return to Bella. Alice released a breath she had been holding since she had stepped into the throne room. Such a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. Everything had come to a close, thankfully without any lives lost. When Alice realized that she was free to go she blurred out of the throne room and made her way out of the facility. She had to hunt before she returned to Forks. That alone would take some time since she had not eaten in a while. Then she would have to make sure Carlisle went to see Aro. She wondered what they would speak about. Maybe about his role in all of this chaos. Maybe they would speak about something else; about the possibility of Alice changing Bella into a vampire. The pixie smiled at the thought of spending eternity with Bella. There was no one else she would rather be with.

* * *

Alice raced into the forest to find her prey for the evening. She looked up into the night sky and took a breath through her nose. When she found a proper scent, she flew in the appropriate direction. She did this for what seemed like hours and it was by the time she returned to the Cullen Villa. She walked through the door and Esme was the first to greet her followed closely by Emmett, Rosalie, Tanya, and Jasper. When the pixie never saw her father, she asked, "Has he gone to see Aro?" Esme nodded and replied. "We will leave as soon as he returns Alice." The woman said with a large smile. Tanya and Rosalie both clapped and said, "We need to go pack." They ran up the stairs and into their rooms. Alice laughed when she heard both doors slam. The laugh soon turned into a gasp as she felt Emmett grasp her around the waist and spin her. Alice would normally tell her bold brother to put her down right away but after being in the prison for so long she was happy to receive his welcome home. "I missed you little pixie." Emmett spoke quietly not wanting to ruin the moment. In truth he missed his little sister greatly. He wished for her safe return to the family every single day and night. Each day that Alice was gone, Emmett became more and more distant with the family, even with his wife. It hurt for sure but he prayed every day. Sure he wasn't a man of god, never has been. When he was human, his family would preach for sure but he never listened to them. It wasn't until this whole debacle that Emmett really appreciated his faith.

Once Emmett placed Alice back onto the ground, the pixie patted the boys shoulder and walked at a human pace up the stairs to her room. She opened the door slowly and looked around. The room was covered in many colors of paint. Alice painted each wall a different color the day she had arrived the first time. After the Cullen's met with Aro the first time, they stayed for a day before returning to the states. Alice used that time to do whatever she pleased. As she walked in, she smiled thinking about returning to her mate. Alice packed her bags with her belongings and waited patiently for Carlisle to return.

Minutes passed and Alice's erratic personality made her impatient. She began pacing and twiddling her fingers. Another few minutes went by and she couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed her violin that Jane had delivered back to the Villa and started to play. Alice closed her eyes as she played. Every tune she played seemed at random at first, then once again, the pixie was overcome with a vision.

_**A girl was standing on a cliff on a cloudy day. The girls face was one she could not see. She was wearing a dark green shirt and a jean jacket. The girl took her jacket off and clenched her fists tightly. **_

At this point, the song became one of familiarity. Alice remembered hearing this at an opera she went to with the family long ago. She did not know why she chose this song for this girl but, with her posture it seemed to fit. It was Oh Fortuna by Carl Orff.

**'Oh Fortuna (Oh Fortune)**

**Velut Luna (Like the moon)**

**Statu Variabilis (you are changeable)**

**Semper Crescis (ever waxing)**

**Aut Decrescis; (and waning;)**

**Vita Detestabilis (hateful life)**

**Nunc Obdurat (first oppresses)**

**Et tunc curat (and then soothes)**

**Ludo mentis aciem, (as fancy takes it)**

**Egestatem, (poverty)**

**Potestatem (and power)**

**Dissolvit ut glaciem. (It melts them like ice.)**

_**As the vision progresses Alice sees the land around her, it's almost like she's there, witnessing this. She can feel the breeze against her skin. She can feel the grass beneath her feet, smell the scent of the wolves in the air. Alice knew this was a girl who resided in Forks because the scenery was all too familiar. At first Alice is relieved by the familiarity of it all, but then things started to take a different, darker turn.**_

**Sors immanis (Fate - monstrous)**

**Et inanis, (and empty)**

**Rota tu volubilis, (you whirling wheel)**

**Status malus, (you are malevolent)**

**Vana salus (well-being is vain)**

**Semper dissolubilis, (and always fades to nothing)**

**Obumbrata (shadowed)**

**Et velata (and veiled)**

**Mihi quoque niteris; (you plague me too;)**

**Nunc per ludum (now through the game)**

**Dorsum nudum (I bring my bare back)**

**Fero tui sceleris. (to your villainy.)**

_**Once Alice takes in an unneeded breath of the sweet air. She opened her eyes and a lot of the details of the vision came into place. She gasped as she heard the voice of the girl in her vision. The voice was one that broke her heart in its grief. "It's the only way. " Alice gasped and brought a hand to her mouth to cover it up. "Don't do it." Alice spoke quietly. "Please don't do it Bella." The pixies voice cracked as she spoke to her love. She walked so that Bella's face was in view and she gasped once more. The poor girls eyes were blood shot from crying and had bags under them from the lack of sleep. Alice realized that as the months went by, Bella's emotional state became fragile to the point of breaking. "Bella…Please….I love you. Please don't do this." Bella turned her head and Alice's eyes widened as she looked directly at her. "It's the only way I can see you Alice. It's the only way you'll come back to me."**_

**Sors salutis (Fate is against me)**

**Et virtutis (in health)**

**Michi nunc contraria, (and virtue)**

**Est affectus (driven on)**

**Et defectus (and weighted down)**

**Semper in angaria. (always enslaved.)**

**Hac in hora (So at this hour)**

**Sine mora (without delay)**

**Corde pulsum tangite; (pluck the vibrating strings;)**

**Quod per sortem (since Fate)**

**Ternit fortem, (strikes down the string)**

_**Alice see's Bella walk towards the edge of the cliff and she takes one more second to look behind her. Alice looks into Bella's eyes and sees absolution in the girls' eyes. The pixies own copper eyes widen and as Bella walks forward, Alice runs after her love and into the water below.**_

**Mecum omnes plangite! (Everyone weep with me!)**

Alice comes out of the vision and drops to her knees, gasping for breath. She's heaving for air she does not need. Alice feels a pain in her chest that should not be there. This vision was just too much for her. She's heaving for breath and she screams at the top of her lungs. "NO!" Alice throws her violin across the room and her beloved instrument shattered into pieces. She tears at her hair and continues to scream. "BELLA!" Alice screams her loves name as she feels tears of sorrow. She feels them flow down her face like acid. She can't bare this but she knows that this is not a dream. Alice knows this is happening. She knows that this will happen one way or another and she will be too late to stop it. She clenched her fists and punched a hole in the wall nearest to her. Alice opens her eyes and they are the color of coal.

The rest of the Cullen's in the household came running at the screams they heard from Alice's room. When they entered the room, Jasper held his heart in pain. He tried to stand up straight but fell to his knees when it became too much. The pain he felt was more than he felt in both his human and his vampire lifetime. There was nothing he felt more than this pain and anger and sorrow in his life. Esme and the girls ran to Alice's side as she crumpled herself into the fetal position and cried. Emmett tried to help Jasper but when the empath urged his brother to go to the pixie he didn't hesitate. Everyone in the room was wondering what happened to the girl to make her feel such emotions. They wondered if she had some kind of vision.

Alice felt the group come to her side. She felt the girls around her, then she felt Emmett pick her up in his strong arms. She knew everyone was wondering what had happened but for the moment she was just trying to contain her sorrow. Surely what she saw in her vision would clearly kill a human. Alice couldn't help but feel this pain. Everything was too much for her. She felt someone touch the side of her face and hair trying to soothe her pain. Alice didn't know who it was until they spoke. "Alice, darling, what happened?" Alice recalled the vision and began heaving for breath once again. Tears began to come to her eyes once more as she whispered. "Gone. Bella's Gone."

* * *

**I hope this chapter is to everyones liking and I apologize for the time it took to write. Thanks for your patience guys.**


	17. Bella's Decision

**Ok I know a bunch of you have been looking forward to this chapter since the emotional ending of the last one. So here it is. Let your imagination take you away. Mine surely did. Lol. Next chapter should be up soon. 3**

* * *

Chapter 17: Bella's Decision.

Bella awoke from another nightmare that night. She was gasping for air and covered in a cold sweat. The nightmare that plagued her in sleep was one she had witnessed many times before. It frustrated the girl to no end. Bella gripped her sheets to the point where her knuckles were white. For the rest of the night, she didn't sleep. Bella simply sat up on her bed and stared out of her bedroom window.

As night turned into day, Bella still sat on the edge of her bed, as if waiting for something. She was so accustomed to the silence that she jumped at the sound of knocking at her door. "Come in." She whispered. When Charlie entered, she was surprised he was able to hear her. "Hey Bells," Charlie spoke lightly. "Did you have a good sleep?" Bella just smiled hoping that would be enough answer for her father. When Charlie nodded and left the room quietly, she left out a sigh of relief. She was grateful that her dad had decided to leave well enough alone for the time being. The poor man had awakened her from many a nightmare on nights such as last. Bella knew he had questions, knew had wanted answers from her, but she had a feeling she wouldn't have the strength to give him anything he wanted. As far as Charlie knew, the two girls saw each other at school every day. He had no idea that the Cullen's had even left. Bella hung her head in grief knowing she was lying to her father in a way, but her sanity depended on it. It was too long of a story.

Bella got up and went to her closet to get dressed for school. She opened the door and picked the closest shirt she could reach. It was a dark green color with long sleeves. Knowing that she might be cold during the day, she grabbed a jean jacket. When she grabbed her truck keys off of her desk, she grabbed her phone as well. Bella tucked it in her pocket for later. She walked out of her room and to the bathroom to get cleaned up. After she washed her face and brushed her teeth, she looked in the mirror and for a split second she swore she saw Alice's reflection behind her. She blinked and when the reflection didn't disappear like she had believed, she placed her hand on the mirror. That's when Alice seemed to fade into thin air. Bella gripped the edges of the sink and hung her head. "It's too much." She whispered referring to the feeling inside her heart. The emptiness inside that was gradually driving her insane; gradually driving her to the point where she couldn't take it anymore. Months went by since the Cullen's had left and there had been no change in her heart. Bella went back to her room to get her backpack and went down the stairs.

Just as she was about to head out the door, her father spoke up. "Hey Bells," She turned around to look at Charlie. "Tell Alice to come around more often eh?" Bella nodded and opened the door. She walked to her truck and was met with a certain choice. She sat there for a moment thinking everything over. When she started the truck, she drove off in another direction that was not her school. She drove until she reached the border of the reservation and got out. She texted Jake on the way over, asking if they could meet. Bella needed to talk to him desperately.

* * *

The two met not long after Bella had gotten out of the truck. They hugged briefly and when they separated, the girl noticed something was wrong. She placed a hand on her friends shoulder and asked, "Jake, what's wrong." Jake hung his head and told her. "Harry Clearwater had a heart attack early this morning." Bella gasped and covered her mouth. Her eyes asked a question and Jake answered this as well. "He didn't make it Bella." Bella couldn't help but think about the man's family. What were they going through during this time? Especially since both Seth and Leah had shifted into wolves. "How are Seth and Leah?" Her voice was laced with concern. "Leah isn't taking it well. She immediately shifted and ran off somewhere." Bella wondered if the girl had returned since and Jake read the question in her eyes. He shook his head. "Paul, Embry, Quill and Sam are looking for her. She cut off the connection somehow. None of us can hear her thoughts; not even Seth." Jacob hung his head lower and began to cry. This man was his teacher, his mentor along with his father. They saw each other every day; and now he was just gone. He felt Bella's arms wrap around his shoulders and hug him tightly. "I'm so sorry Jake." Was all Bella said. Jake clutched Bella's wait as he cried.

Bella rubbed the boys' shoulders and made comforting noises in his ear. When they separated, Bella asked. "Hey you wanna do something fun?" She said with tears in her eyes. She felt bad for the boy but she wanted to cheer him up if only a little bit. Jacob looked at her with confusion, but when he saw her eyes go to the cliff not too far from their position, he understood. "What Bells? Are you crazy? Not a lot of humans survive a jump like that." The girl scoffed at her friend. "Well what about you tough guy?" Jacob just raised an eyebrow and then Bella wanted to take back her question. She nodded but tried reasoning with the boy. "C'mon. I want to be one of the chosen few that survive shit like this." She said with a laugh in her voice. Suddenly, Bella heard Alice's voice whispering to her. _'Don't Bella.'_ She shook her head to clear her thoughts. She stepped away from the boy and told him to follow her.

It wasn't long until they reached the cliff. They each looked down to the water below. It was crashing towards the rocks at the base. "You go first." Bella said to the shifter. Jake just smiled and took off his shirt, getting ready for the jump. He backed further away from the edge to make a running jump. They would only do this once he thought. Just once and then they would head back. Jacob began to run at a fast speed, and just as he lifted off into the air, he took in a familiar scent. _'Oh shit.' _He thought as he plummeted down to the waters below. There was no way he would make it to the top in time to stop Bella from making the jump herself. The vampire who had shown up unannounced would not appreciate this one bit.

* * *

Edward, who had been following Bella for quite a while, perched himself on a tree not far from the pairs position. Sure he had made a plan to reveal his presence to the girl earlier this morning, but the fact that she was here with Jacob and not at school made that plan go to shit. The only reason why he did not reveal himself now was because he didn't want any confrontation with the other wolves of his pack. Edward was watching Bella closely trying to anticipate her movements. However when Jacob jumped off of the cliff his eyes went wide.

* * *

Bella took off her jean jacket and looked down to the waters below. Sure Jacob had just made the jump himself, but he had probably done this a thousand times over and had plenty of experience with it. This was Bella's first time cliff jumping and judging by the things that came with Bella's decision to do reckless things, it was the only way for her to see Alice and hear her voice again. To be completely honest with herself, she didn't know if she would survive the jump, but she needed the thrill. She needed to feel something within herself other than emptiness. It wasn't her intent to kill herself, but there was no way that she could take the emptiness anymore. After months and months of feeling the same thing, of having the same nightmares, it just became too much. Bella put a hand through her wind tossed hair and took a shaky breath. "It's the only way." That's when she heard Alice's wind-chime voice. "Don't do it." She laughed at herself thinking that she was crazy for hearing her pixies voice, but none the less she turned around to face Alice's form. She was so beautiful, nothing meant more than Alice and her love. Bella wanted to move closer to the girl, but she knew that her hand wouldn't reach her skin. "Please don't do it." Bella looked back down at the rushing current. She felt her heart racing and the anticipation of the jump. Bella turned back to Alice's form and saw the tears shining in her pixies copper eyes. The sight was enough to break her heart. "Bella…please I love you….Please don't do this." Bella looked at Alice's form and just stared at her for a long time. She knew that the nightmares haunted her. She knew that the emptiness was so great in her heart, but seeing Alice just like this was definitely a given. Bella looked back down at the water and then back into Alice's eyes. "It's the only way I can see you Alice. It's the only way you'll come back to me." The girl walked to the edge of the cliff and took one last fleeting look at her love. Then she stepped and plummeted to the depths below.

* * *

Jacob was watching Bella's hesitation from the beach below. When he saw her jump, his eyes widened. _'She's gonna hit the rocks.' _He thought. Jake saw Bella hit the water and yelled to Edward. "SHE'S GONNA HIT THE ROCKS!" By the time he ended the sentence, he saw the copper haired boy dive into the water.

* * *

Edward jumped into action as soon as Bella jumped from the edge. He dived gracefully after his sisters' mate. They were only a few feet from each other when Bella hit the water. "BELLA!" He yelled as the girl was separated from him by the current. Edward hit the water and was grateful he didn't need air to breath. He looked up and saw Bella break the surface but was tossed around by both the waves and the undertow. It was the latter that brought her under once more. He saw that the girls' eyes were clenched tightly and her heart was beating erratically in her chest. Edwards's eyes widened as the current brought her to a jagged rock. She hit her head rather hard. Edward could tell that she was unconscious and swam to her as fast and as hard as he could. When he was close enough he grabbed Bella's wrist and wrapped her arm around his neck before swimming to the surface.

Jacob was anxiously waiting and pacing back and forth across the sand. When he saw Edward carrying Bella in his arms, he ran to the pair. Edward placed her down on the sand and began doing CPR. After a few breaths and compressions, Bella gasped for breath. Her eyes widened as she looked at Edward. In her disbelief she said, "No. It can't be." She passed out once more. Edward picked Bella up and began walking to her truck. Jacob stood there for a moment relieved that his friend had survived the ordeal. After a moment, the telepath turned to him and said, "Are you coming? We need to get her home." Jacob ran over to him and got into the passenger side of the truck. With Bella sitting in the middle seat, it was a bit uncomfortable for them but the drive back to the Swan house didn't take long at all.

Edward took the time to park the truck and saw that Charlie's police cruiser was absent from the driveway. Jake took Bella from the seat and brought her inside. He laid her on the couch in the living room and heard Edward come through the front door. The boys waited for a few moments for Bella to wake up. When she did, bright green eyes stared into both dark brown and gold for a few moments. Not believing what she was seeing, Bella got up from her position and went to confront the lone Cullen boy. She touched his chest for a moment and then his cheek. When Bella realized that he was real, she shot forward and hugged the boy with all of her might. She sobbed openly as she clutched to the boys waist, much like Jake had done only an hour ago. Bella began to fall to the ground and she clutched at Edward's wet clothes. She sobbed against him and he held her close to him. He just kept stroking her hair and her back. He comforted her and she was grateful. That's when the phone rang.

Jacob took the liberty of answering the phone. When he answered it he heard Alice's tired voice over the phone. "Hey Alice" Before he could say anymore, Alice cut him off. "Jacob, where's Charlie?" Jake thought for a moment and remembered that Billy had informed the police chief of Harry Clearwater's death. "I'm sorry Alice, he's at a funeral. Do you" Once again Alice cut him off only this time a dial tone met his ears. _'Oh shit.'_ He thought once more. Edward could hear the boys' thoughts and went into the kitchen to figure out what the issue was. He looked at Jacob sternly. "What happened?" Jacob looked at him with an equally stern look in his eyes only this one had a touch of concern in it. "That was Alice." As soon as he heard his sisters' name Edward heard the pixies chaotic thoughts through the family connection they shared. They were so jumbled and so depressing that he fell to his knees in pain. Edward screamed and clutched at his ears. Bella ran into the kitchen and to Edward's side to see what was wrong. "Alice…thinks you're dead…." At hearing his words, Bella gasped. "Was that her on the phone?" She asked Jacob. He nodded. "Why didn't you let me speak to her?!" Jacob tried to hold his hands up in defense. "Bella I tried but all she wanted to know was where Charlie was. I told her he went to Harry's funeral and she just hung up on me." Bella went to Edward's side once more and tried to see if there was anything she could do to help him. "We need to get her….She's going to get herself killed….She'll reveal herself…to many people…the council won't be able to ignore this." Bella's eyes began to swell with tears. "No! I won't accept that! We need to get to her now." Edward tried to regain control of his ability. This took some time, but once it was done, he got up from the ground and took Bella onto his back. "We need to go. Now."

Edward was about to run off when Jacob took his arm. "What am I supposed to tell Charlie?" He growled at the boy. Bella knew the answer to his question. "I'll call him first thing in the morning Jake. I'll tell him I'm staying with the Cullen's for the weekend." Jacob seemed alright with this answer and nodded. Edward nodded in return and sped over to the Cullen house to get a suitable car with Bella on his back.


	18. Saving Alice

_**The moment we've all been waiting for. The Climax of the story. Its to the point where everything comes together. just a few more chapters till the end. Gotta Admit, this story was harder to write than the previous one. Lol**_

* * *

Chapter 18: Saving Alice

When Bella and Edward returned to the Cullen house, the girl jumped off of the vampires back and searched for the family's cars. When she found only Alice's yellow Porsche, she had an idea. Edward looked to the girl and shook his head violently. It was almost comical in nature. The boy thought that even though it was the only car left in the garage, it was like signing his own death warrant if he drove Alice's car. "Do you have another option Edward?!" Bella asked viciously. She wanted to get to wherever Alice was before she did something stupid, and she thought the only way to get there fast enough was with the pixies Porsche. Edward thought on this for a moment. He figured since there were no other cars in the garage and the tint in the window would be more than sufficient to hide the sun, it seemed to be the most logical choice. He hung his head in defeat and went to go get the keys from the house.

The two were on the road in a matter of moments. Edward made a phone call to the Port Angeles Airport hoping to get the proper plane to carry such a vehicle. Bella watched the conversation and when he got off of the phone with a smirk on his face she stated. "Carlisle must have friends in really high places." Edward let out a chuckle and just nodded before dialing Esme's phone number. It rang until it went to voicemail. "Damnit! Esme please pick up! It's important!" Edward yelled over the speaker. It wasn't long until they reached the airport and drove onto the tarmac to reach their plane. Bella took one look at it and stared in awe. It was like an air-palace. It was probably large enough to carry all of the citizens of the country into space or something along those lines. Edward saw the slack jawed look on the girls face and chuckled once more. "You could say that he has friends in _very_ high places." He whispered in her ear. Bella jumped at the sound of Edward so close to her ear but that was only because she sort of wasn't paying attention. She tapped him lightly on the shoulder for scaring her like that.

Edward drove over to the back of the plane and made another phone call-probably to the pilot. A moment later, the cargo hatch lowered and the boy drove inside. Bella wasn't sure what to do so she just stayed in the car. When the hatch was closing, she began to get a little nervous. Sure she wasn't really afraid of the dark it was just this was a whole new experience for her. When the door closed it made a huge BANGing sound and the girl jumped in her seat. Edward, who was speaking to an attendant of sorts, saw this and went to open the passenger door. Bella got out slowly as to not lose her footing. She walked slowly to where Edward was talking to the attendant. She gasped slightly when she saw his eyes. They were blood red with a hint of gold. Bella couldn't take her eyes away from the pair before her.

Edward walked over to the girl and took her arm to lead her into the passenger cabin. Once inside the two took their seats. The pilot's voice came over the speaker then. "If you would please fasten your seatbelts, we could get this flight underway." Edward smirked at the voice over the intercom. It was one he knew. As the both of them felt the plane start to move, they fastened their seat belts safely and securely.

* * *

It was around 11 the next day when Alice moved from her spot on the floor by her window. She took a few deep breaths to calm her resolve. One fact was true; she saw Bella fall to her death. There were no further visions to tell her that she was alive. Jacob had told her when she called the night before that Charlie was at a funeral. As soon as she heard that sentence, she crushed the phone in her hand and threw it against the wall. The pieces flew everywhere. In her rage, she snarled and practically roared at the sky before pounding a large hole in the wall. This hole was over sized to the point where she could actually walk through it. As the sun shone on her face, her skin started to sparkle. It reminded her of a happier time, an easier time. Alice stood and walked to the hole and starred at the countryside. A lone tear made its way down her porcelain cheek.

A knock sounded and she turned to see who it was. She gave a lame smile to Emmett who walked into the room. "You ok Pixie?" Emmett asked as he walked closer to his sister. Alice stayed silent for a while before hanging her head and answering. "Bella is gone. My mate is gone." She looked up to look Emmett in the eyes. "How would you be?" It was all she said before she raced out the hole in her wall. Emmett hung his head and stayed silent, hoping for his sister's safe return.

Little did any of the Cullen's know that Alice was going back to the Volturi compound to ask for something she feared she would get in her previous stay. Absolution. She was going to ask for her death in the white throne room. Alice would get down on her knees and beg for death; for a life without Bella was no life at all. With the sun shimmering on her skin, Alice knew she needed to keep to the shadows. In mere moments, she arrived at the church. She pounded on the door and waited for someone to answer the large door. Demetri opened it. "Alice Cullen. What brings you back here?" Alice looked at him with pitch dark eyes. "I must speak with the lord." She stated grimly. Demetri looked into the young Cullen's eyes and nodded softly. He let her pass without a word. Alice walked to the throne room and opened the doors. All of the lords jumped at the unexpected sound.

Aro turned to regard the little Cullen. He saw a look in her eyes that he had not seen in centuries. A look for a need of absolution. "My mate is dead." Was all she had said to the dark haired lord. Alice approached Aro and got down on her hands and knees and cried actual tears. Aro saw that the poor pixie was heart-broken at the news of her mate being dead. "How did you come about this my dear?" Aro asked as he walked down the few steps to be in front of the girl. "I had a vision of it, my lord." She said with her voice cracking. After a few moments, Alice took another deep breath and asked for the impossible. "I want to join her in death. That's why I returned." Aro scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion but he understood Alice's need for death. However, this reason alone would not be enough to sentence Alice to death. "I'm sorry my dear, I cannot give you what you seek. This reason alone is not enough to sentence you." Alice's eyes widened at the lords statement. Surely Aro would understand her need for death. Her need to join Bella. Her need to see her love again. Alice slowly stood and made her way out of the throne room. As she walked down the corridor, she bumped into someone. When she looked up, she looked into the eyes of her father. "Hi Carlisle." Alice said in a fake cheery tone. "Alice? What are you doing here?" The man asked. Alice thought on how to answer his question without making him worry about her. "I'm just here to cover any bases with Aro about the misunderstanding we had with each other." Carlisle looked at his daughter and thought about her answer for a moment. It seemed legitimate so he dropped the issue. "I must go speak with Aro myself. When you return to the villa Alice, just be careful. Stick to the shadows. There are many people gathering for some sort of festival this evening." The two hugged and went their separate ways.

Alice continued to walk toward the entrance of the church and came up with an idea. An idea that would surely be enough to warrant a vampire's destruction.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Alice at this time, Edward and Bella were seated in the bright yellow Porsche and were driving down the Italian countryside. Bella was on the edge of her seat yearning to get to her love in time to stop her from doing something stupid. As they got closer to the Volturi compound, Edward began to rub his temple with a free hand. Noticing the boys' pain, Bella placed a hand on his shoulder and asked him. "Are you alright?" Edward nodded and spoke. "There are a lot of people gathering now. I can hear their thoughts." Bella looked confused. "Why are there so many people here?" As the telepath became overwhelmed with the thoughts around him, he twitched his head to the side and answered. "There is a festival of sorts going on today. A whole bunch of people are going to be out there. Alice is planning on exposing herself to them and then, everything will be finished." He sighed. "We have to stop her Bella." The girl nodded and as they kept driving, the way began to get slimmer for the car to get through. They came to a barrier and were met with two of the local police. The officers came to the driver side window and asked Edward to roll the window down. They spoke to him in their native tongue and he spoke right back to them. Bella's eyes widened and whispered, "How many languages do you know?" Edward leaned and whispered, "Six, maybe seven if you count sign language." He snickered when he heard Bella gasp.

When the authorities moved away from the car, Edward leaned towards Bella again. "I can't go any further this way. You're going to have to go on foot. You have to hurry Bella. I can hear her thoughts from here, she is very desperate." Bella shot herself out of the car and started to run forward. When she took a couple steps, she turned around and went back to the car. "Where are you going to be?" Edward put his arm on the passenger seat and then leaned to speak to her. "I'll be right behind you; sticking to the shadows." Bella just nodded and then ran off in a sea of red robes. A few moments passed by and Bella didn't know where the hell she was going. She was probably taking so many wrong turns that she was most likely going to be too late to save Alice. That thought alone made her shiver. _'I have to get to her.'_ She saw a group of people going in the opposite direction and ran. When she came into a clearing she saw many people gathered around and in front of a large water fountain. A clock tower was present on top of what looked to be a church like structure. When the bell sounded, Bella had this sinking feeling in her heart. She ran toward the water fountain but not before running into someone. She turned to apologize to the person but when she did, she heard the large double doors of the building open to reveal something. No it wasn't something, it was someone. It was Alice! Bella ran into the fountain for a sort of short cut. Sure her pants and shoes were soaked but she didn't care. Alice was wearing a button down shirt and was about to rip it off to reveal her shining skin. As much as Bella would like to see this in a more intimate setting, she knew that Alice was doing this for a different reason.

Alice had her head down and didn't see Bella when she ran towards her. The pixie felt the sun hit her skin and when she opened the shirt she felt more of it. She closed her eyes and was about to spread her arms wide, ready for salvation, when something ran into her. Someone ran into her and covered her shining skin with their own. Alice was so shocked that she fell backwards and whoever ran into her fell right on top of her. She wrapped her arms around the person and was about to push them off of her when she felt long silky hair in her fingers. She looked up and saw a heart shaped face and rich brown eyes looking down at her. "Oh my god… Bella?!" Alice gasped as she looked at her love. Bella had tears in her eyes as she saw Alice below her. Alice moved to wipe them away but Bella only grasped her hand in her own. Bella kissed the ice cold palm of her love and moved Alice's hand to her cheek. The pixie leaned up and smoothed her hand over her girlfriends' soft skin. Alice had her own tears in her eyes that were begging to fall. Both girls sighed as they leaned in and touched their lips together. That broke Alice's resolve to hold her tears. When they kissed the pixies tears fell from her copper eyes.

The two girls cried and kissed one another and each of them felt nothing but love and devotion when they separated. Sure they could've stayed kissing each other forever, but with the amount of people beginning to gather around them, both girls felt it necessary to depart from their position. They both got up and went further into the Volturi compound. When they arrived, Jane was waiting for them with a robe for Alice's exposed skin. The pixie took it thankfully and they followed the small blonde down the long corridor. A large knock came moments later. Demetri and Felix walked to the door and let a figure in. Bella smiled knowing exactly who it was. Edward, who had stolen a cloak from an unsuspecting human removed the hood of it and smiled at the group. "Hey." He said as he hugged Bella and Alice. "Alice." A voice sounded in the hall. All of the people present turned towards the voice. "Carlisle." In a way, the vampire felt ashamed at what she had almost done. If anything, she felt a little selfish. Thinking of leaving her family because of some stupid vision. If she had just kept her stubborn head clear and stayed vigilant to Bella's future, this would not have happened.

Alice walked over to her father and hugged him fiercely. She took in his paternal scent and was comforted by it. He whispered, "Why didn't you tell me?" Carlisle asked as he ran his hand through his daughters' hair. Alice removed her head from her father's chest and looked into his amber eyes. "I didn't want to worry you." The blonde man scoffed and said. "And you didn't think _this _would worry me?!" He lightly scolded her. Even though it was light, Alice still flinched at the tone of her father's voice. She knew he was disappointed in her, hell she was disappointed in herself. "I know Carlisle. I'm so sorry." The two continued to embrace until Carlisle set his sights on Edward and Bella. He beckoned both of them to him and all four of them hugged fiercely.

"Carlisle." Jane's voice echoed through the corridor. The group turned toward the girl that was in front of door leading to the Volturi throne room. They moved toward the door and when Jane opened it, Alice didn't know what to feel. She didn't know whether to feel scared for herself or scared for Bella, she didn't know what to do.

The three lords were seated in their seats and Aro was gripping the arms. His knuckles were turning white he was gripping the chair so hard. "Alice…would you come over here please?" The pixie walked over to the throne and kneeled. Aro got out of his throne and walked over to her. He crouched and scrunched his eyebrows together trying to search for an answer as to why his friends' daughter would try to attempt such a thing. Then he looked up toward the group standing at the door. His eyes focused on the human in between the two men. "_Isabella._" He whispered in his Italian accent. He ran over to Bella. "Well, well, well. Alice had a vision that you had perished my dear. It turns out that her vision was wrong. Would you allow me to take your hand?" Bella looked confused for a moment and she looked at Edward and then at Carlisle. Each of them nodded and told her it was okay.

Bella slowly reached out and when Aro grasped her hand, she gasped from the temperature of his skin. It was eve colder than any of the Cullen's. The lord also took an intake of unneeded breath as he was swept into the girl's memories. Every memory from her childhood filled Aro's mind. It was overwhelming for the lord. Then came the memories of Bella with the Cullen's. If anything, it was more overwhelming now than it was when he had read Alice's mind. There was no thought in Bella's mind that would tell Aro that she didn't love Alice and the Cullen's. He saw that from the moment Bella saw the vampire family, she was drawn to them. When he saw the moments that Bell figured out their secret, he felt how intrigued she was, how curious. There was no ounce of fear in Bella's heart. Each thought fell into place as he witness the girls' memories of James and Victoria. Sure the blonde man had come to the council seeking a position, but after seeing the man's thoughts and memories, he and his brothers sent him away. Aro had no idea the man would go after his friend's family. He saw Victoria's involvement in the capture of the tiny human and began to growl. He let go of Bella's hand and turned towards his brothers. "We have been deceived." Aro said with his eyes darkening. "I have seen in this girl's memory that what Victoria had told us was a _LIE!_" Both Markus and Caius flinched at the rage in their brothers' voice. "We need to find this traitor and make an end to her." The men nodded and agreed with Aro. Then he went back to the group of Cullen's and Bella. He took Bella's and Alice's hand in each of his. "I am so sorry to have put you both in such a position." He looked to Alice. "I want you to look into this woman's future and inform me of anything that happens. Carlisle has my number." The lord went back to the throne and sat in it. He gave the Cullen's one last departing advice. "Keep each other safe." Alice and Bella joined their hands and began to walk out but not before bowing their heads graciously at the vampires. They each heard Carlisle's and Edward's footsteps lightly behind them a few moments later. It was time to go home that much was true, but not before seeing the rest of the family back at the Villa. Bella smiled at the thought of seeing the rest of the family.

* * *

_**Alright now there's just a couple of more chapters till the finale. Yes i gave Aro the ability to read Bella's memories because his ability is powered by touch; where Edwards' ability is slightly different. sorry if people were confused by that. Probably going to need a Beta for the last story to my trilogy so whoever would like to sign up just private message me :)**_


	19. Reunited

I know a bunch of you have been waiting for me to update. I had a bad case of writers block and for that I apologize.

Chapter 19: Reunited

The group that consisted of the Cullen's and Bella, arrived at the villa at no time at all. Alice, who had been driving the Porsche, stepped out of the driver seat and went over to the passenger side. She opened the door for her love and held out her hand. Bella took it immediately and stood. The two girls looked at each other lovingly. They stared at each other for a long while until Bella reached up with her free hand and touched Alice's face. Alice leaned into the touch and sighed in contentment. Feeling the warm skin of Bella's hand was the best feeling in the world, especially at a time like this. Alice thought her lover to be dead. It was hard to think about for the pixie. Each time she shut her eyes, each time she blinked, all she could see was Bella jumping to her death.

As Carlisle's Mercedes pulled into the driveway, Alice thanked Edward silently for keeping a watch on the girl. The boy, hearing his sisters' thoughts came up to the two and wrapped his arm around Alice's shoulders. He lightly kissed the top of her head and repeated the process with Bella. He considered this girl to be a part of the family as well; and like Carlisle always says '_we protect our family.'_ The mantra went over and over in his mind. He smiled and walked inside, anxious to see his wife. Carlisle was next to greet the pair. "Esme is waiting for you both inside." He looked to Bella and hugged her. "I'm sure she is anxious to see you as well." Bella smiled thinking of seeing the elder vampire again. She was so much like a mother to her that it tore her apart when she left. Bella simply nodded and Carlisle walked inside.

This left Bella and Alice alone. Both girls were just basking in each other's presence. The warmth and the loving energy radiating off of them would make anyone want to weep. It was hard for them to separate their gaze from each other but then, without a moments notice, Alice shot forward and kissed Bella hungrily. It was only fitting seeing how the two almost had near death experiences. It was only fair that they were separated from each other for so long. Bella moaned at the feeling of Alice's lips against her own once more. When Alice wrapped her arms around Bella's waist, the human in turn wrapped her arms around Alice's neck.

As they kissed, Alice begged for entrance into Bella's mouth. Her tongue racked over Bella's bottom lip and the human moaned again before letting her it inside her mouth. It was a sort of sweet relief when Bella felt the cold tongue against her own, battling for dominance. Alice switched her arm position and wrapped them around Bella's neck trying to get ever closer to her. As corny as it sounded, it was almost as if the pixie wanted to become one with Bella.

Tears formed in the humans eyes and they spilled out of the corner as she squeezed them tighter. Alice tasted the salt from them not long after opened her eyes. They darkened with lust but were also laced with tears of her own. Bella let out a breath that she hadn't realized she was holding in. She then shot forward and hugged Alice around the waist. Not realizing her own strength, she lifted the pixie up in the air and twirled her around. Having Alice in her arms again was like nothing she had ever felt before. The relief she felt when she saw that she was alive and unharmed by the Volturi took a great weight off of her shoulders. Suddenly her knees became weak from all of the emotion she was feeling and her legs gave underneath her. Both girls fell to the ground and now Alice was on top of Bella. In reality, Alice was enjoying her current position, but with all of the emotions that were coursing thought their bodies at this moment, they knew that it wasn't the best time for something such as this.

The pixie giggled and pushed herself up off of Bella. She once again held out her hand for the girl to take and she pulled her love off of the asphalt. "We need to go see the rest of the family. They've all been worried about you." Bella nodded and allowed Alice to pull her into the house.

Once inside Bella was greeted by five pairs of wide copper eyes. Esme who was closest to her, walked slowly up to the girl and touched her face. Bella leaned into the comforting, motherly touch and grasped Esme's hand in her own. "Oh Bella." Esme sobbed and hugged the girl tightly, but not too tightly as to cut off her breathing. The tears in Bella's eyes began anew as she hugged the older woman back. Bella was a few inches shorter than the woman so when they hugged, the girl buried her face into the mothers chest. She breathed in the familiar Cullen scent and started sobbing. She never really knew how much she missed Esme until just now. It was odd, but understandable.

"Alice had a vision of you falling off of a cliff." Esme said with her voice cracking. "We all thought you were dead." The mother didn't know what to think at this point. She was sure that if she had the ability to sleep, she would think this would be a dream. A dream come true. Bella didn't say anything for a while. She just held onto Esme as tight as she possibly could. Bella separated far enough away so she could look in the older woman's copper eyes. "I felt dead for so long Esme."

The elder vampire nodded in understanding and knew that the others were waiting to have their time with the human so she let go slowly and led her over to Emmett and Rosalie. Both vampires embraced her as family. Emmett even kept himself under control and didn't pick her up. He was sure that this was the time for seriousness. Tanya rushed up though and hugged the girl fiercely. Probably more so than Emmett had. Bella had to tell her to ease up on the hug because she couldn't breath.

Then it was Jasper's turn. He walked up to Bella and put his arms around her gently. "Have you contacted Angela?" She asked him quietly. He nodded his head and replied. "She told me how you've been missing classes." He gave her a somewhat disapproving look. Bella hung her head. "I couldn't take you all leaving. You know what I've felt I'm sure. You know how hard it was for me to take that place without you guys." She looked all around her to the other members of the family. "I felt like I couldn't do anything without you guys there." Bella felt weak and ashamed for her explanation, but it was the only one she could muster. "Have you talked to her about how she's been feeling?" Bella asked the empath.

Jasper thought on the question and wiped his hands over his face for a brief second, not wanting to look weak in front of his family. After a moment, he mentally kicked himself for wanting to hide from the few people that have done nothing but show his emotions and always told him not to hide. His copper eyes shined with tears begging to escape. "She's always told me that she was fine with us leaving, that she knew we wouldn't be apart forever. I could feel that she was lying. Even with all the distance between us I could feel her emotions like she right next to me." Jasper chocked on a sob that was trapped in his throat. "She's almost as broken as you were when we left. I need to get back to her soon." Bella wrapped her arms around the blondes shoulders and hugged him fiercely. She could understand Jasper's feelings and comforted the boy.

The blonde sobbed in his sisters mates arms for a long while. The strength in his legs seemed to fail him as he slowly fell to the ground taking Bella with him. Bella only made shushing noises in the boys ear, and reassured him that everything was going to be alright.

* * *

A half an hour later, Bella finished speaking with the family and politely asks if she can go and take a shower. To be honest, there was a distinct odor to her body thanks to the sea water and sweat from her running. Everyone let her go and she went up the stairs to the bathroom. Bella stripped and turned on the water. When she stepped under the hot water spray, she winced at the immediate change in temperature. A few moments later Bella was soaked from head to toe. Thoughts of the day before entered her mind. Memories of when she jumped from the cliff and also when she went under the water. Everything came flooding back to her.

Bella became slightly breathless at the thoughts swimming through her mind. She put her hands on the wall in front of her and leaned on her forearms. She let the warm water soak through her hair and onto her skin. It felt nice to take a warm shower again. For months her showers were cold and went very quickly. Bella was glad she could take her time now.

"Alice." She whispered her lovers name gently and quietly knowing that the pixie would hear her.

Alice was standing just outside the door when she heard Bella's voice. She put a hand over her silent heart and slowly sank onto the floor beneath her. Yes she wanted to go to her love, but then again, she felt that Bella needed her privacy while she bathed.

The pixie's fingers twitched against the hardwood floor. She wanted to go to Bella and touch her. She wanted to make her feel loved. Alice leaned her head against the wall just next to the trim of the door.

Not long after, Alice heard the water turn off. She jumped to her feet and went to her room. She shared this with Bella. Since she knew the girl would come in here only seconds later, she moved over to the window at the opposite side of the room. She crossed her arms and stood there, basking in the breeze over the Italian countryside.

Bella walked over to the door of the room she shared with Alice. She put her hand against it for a moment trying to sense the pixie's presence. She smiled when she heard Alice trying to calm herself by breathing through her nose and out of her mouth. She opened the door and saw her standing by the window with her back to her. Bella walked over to the closet and opened it looking for a suitable outfit.

Alice tried to keep herself in check. She tried to keep herself calm with her meditative breathing techniques, but as soon as Bella opened the door to the room and walked over to her closet, she began to lose her cool. Alice smelled the scent of the body wash Bella used mixed with the natural scent of her skin. She could hear the girls footsteps as she made her way to the closet. The pixie searched through the future and saw Bella dropping the towel to get dressed.

Alice could feel a growl rip through her chest as she saw Bella's bare skin. She could feel her eyes darken with lust.

Bella gasped at the sound of the tiny girls growl. Surprisingly, she didn't feel intimidated at all; if anything she felt severely aroused. It took her a lot to keep herself from shaking like a leaf out of sexual frustration.

Both girls looked over their shoulders at the same time and met each others gaze. Alice's eyes were dark as coal and Bella could feel her own eyes dilating. Love as well as lust were clouding both pairs of eyes. Bella bowed her head slightly out of embarrassment and tucked a strand of dripping hair behind her ear.

Alice used this as an opportunity to go over to her love. Knowing that Bella has never done this in her whole life, she knew she had to go slow. Granted, Alice didn't really know what she was doing either, she was just going on instinct. The pixie girl sauntered over to the human and wrapped her arms around her bare waist. The heat was radiating off of the girls skin like a natural wildfire.

Bella gasped as she felt the difference in temperature. She could feel Alice's cold breath on her shoulder. She knew that her girlfriend was going through the same sexual tension that she was going through at this moment. Bella felt Alice turn her head and rest it on her shoulder blade. "Dio mi Bella," Alice said in a husky tone laced with arousal. "I've missed you so."

Bella put her hands over Alice's cold ones. She linked their fingers together and relished the pure and innocent moment they were sharing.

After a moment she turned in her lovers arms. "I've missed you too Alice. So, so much." She brought her hands up to cup Alice's chin. "Never, ever leave me again." Tears shined in the brunette's bright green eyes as she spoke.

Alice choked on a sob as she begged the tears not to fall. "I swear Bella. Nothing will ever take me from you again." A lone tear made its way down Alice's porcelain cheek. All the days events were catching up with her.

Hell the whole past couple of months were catching up with her. The imprisonment, the visions of Bella, the drama with Jacob, thinking that Bella was dead, and finally almost revealing herself to a mass amount of people before Bella actually stopped her.

The human wiped her lovers tear away with her thumb.

When Bella moved the thumb to Alice's mouth, she moved it over her supple lips; feeling her eyes darken with her own lust. Then, as Bella saw more tears cloud the tiny girls vision, she pressed her lips to each eye lid. Then she kissed Alice's forehead, her nose, and finally she moved in close enough to hear her ragged yet unneeded breath. Bella smiled at the ability to make her lover like this. She ducked her head and made sure her nose nudged Alice's full lips as she picked it up again. "I love you so much Ali."

Bella moved agonizingly slow to Alice's lips.

When the two connected, both girls moaned at the familiar and yet missed feeling of warmth heading to their core. Alice wrapped her arms around Bella's neck and pressed herself into her humans naked body.

* * *

In the downstairs area of the house, Jasper was pacing and growling at the emotions of his sister and Bella. The boy was wound very tightly at this moment. He dragged a hand through his unruly blonde hair and sighed. Rosalie walked in moments later and knew her brother was in distress.

"Go to her Jazz." She said quietly.

Jasper looked at his 'twin' and thought for a moment. He went to her and hugged her as much as his strength could muster. Everyone was out hunting so the two blondes as well as Bella and Alice were the only ones in the house. Jasper looked out the window and saw his Ducati sitting out in the driveway. "Thanks Rose." He said with his arms still around her. Rosalie just smiled and kissed her brother on the forehead. "I'll tell the others where you are." Jasper ran upstairs to grab his things and then he blurred out to the motorcycle. He placed the helmet on his head, started the engine and drove off.

As the blonde drove down the deserted highway, he took in the beautiful scenery. The night sky shown with so many if the brightest stars. He smiled and revved his engine to go faster. Jasper wound up at the airport only moments later.

* * *

It took a total of two and a half hours for Jasper to get back to Forks and was now racing to Angela Webers house. The sound of the engine of the motorcycle calmed his raging emotions. He was overwhelmed with so many of them at once. Fear, apprehension, sadness and joy were a few of them.

About five minutes from the airport found him at his mates house. He parked the bike on the side of the road and took his helmet off. He walked to the door and took a moment to think about what he was going to say to her. Jasper was wringing his hands together while pacing trying to figure out what to say to his girlfriend. They really haven't said those three words, but deep down, Jasper knew they were in love with each other.

As he paced, he failed to realize Angela's front door open on its own accord.

Angela gasped at the sight of Jasper at her front door. To be honest, she had a feeling that it was him. She felt this odd and yet extreme pull a few moments before. Jasper turned at the sound of his loves gasp. He looked at her with wide eyes and when he took in the sight of her, a messy ponytail with a spaghetti strap tank top and lounge pants, he smiled and conveyed so much love and other emotions. He looked at her and just stood there.

It took a moment for Jasper to realize that Angela was waiting for him to make the first move. Being raised in the south made you see certain things that other men didn't. The empath chuckled at the thought as he ran this girlfriend and hugged her around the waist.

At the feeling of Jasper's arms around her, Angela responded in kind wrapping her arms around the blondes neck. She buried her face in the crook of Jasper's neck and took in his sweet and yet manly scent. Jasper stroked the girls' long brown hair and smiled at the soft feel of it. "I'm so glad you're back." Angela whispered knowing he could hear her. Jasper separated from the girl so that she was at arms length. "I know my love. I'm glad to be back too." The statement alone spoke volumes as Angela looked into his copper eyes. "I love you so much Jasper." She buried her head in the boys chest. Jasper's dead heart swelled at hearing those words from his girlfriends mouth. He placed his hand underneath her chin and whispered. "I love you too." Then his lips descended upon Angela's own.

The girl gasped at the cold feeling if her boyfriends lips against hers. They had gone so long without this type of contact with one another. It felt good to have him with her again.

At long last the two couples were reunited, and now the family was whole once more.


	20. Release

Disclaimer, disclaimer, disclaimer: I feel this chapter needs one of these. **One, I do not anything of twilight. The only thing I own is the concept of using Kristen Stewart's real green eyes. Two, this chapter is filled with violence and some girl on girl loving. If don't like it, don't read it. Three, I freaking love you guys. Sorry this took me so long. Four, this is the first time I've ever written a love scene so be gentle with me. Xoxo.**

Chapter 20: Release

Unbeknownst to the family, a lone figure moves through the brush surrounding their villa. A nomad vampire with blood red eyes, heard the exchange of heartfelt greetings, and words of love spoken throughout the day. Knowing the story that his mistress told him and his companions, this was not a good sign; especially when the two women in question retired to the upstairs.

A look of fear and apprehension passed over the vampires face. 'This isn't going to be good.' He thought as he took off in to the night.

As he ran, he looked up into the starry night and feared for his life. He wondered what he would tell his mistress but nothing was set in stone yet. He ran until he reached an abandoned building located far in a barren unknown mountain side.

The door burst open at the presence of a new arrival. Everyone in the house turned and looked at the man with blood red eyes of their own. When they saw that it was their mistresses lackey, they turned back to whatever they were doing. The nomad gulped and took in a calming and yet unneeded breath. He walked over to the guarded door that held his commander on the other side. "I need to see her." He spoke with his voice cracking with fear. The guard smirked at the fear present in his companions voice. "It's your funeral dude." The guard opened the door and the messenger treaded warily into the dark room.

The man could hear sounds of sucking and growling throughout the room. He had assumed that his mistress had picked up yet another unfortunate human to feed on. He cleared his throat and said a name. "Victoria?"

The woman in question ripped herself away from her meal which consisted of a beautiful human girl no older than 17 or 18 years old. Her bright green eyes were frozen with fear and yet no color was present. The man shuddered at the look in the dead girls eyes. "What is it?" The redhead spoke with savagery in her voice. He just stared at her with fear in his own eyes. He stuttered for a moment before he jumped. "WELL, OUT WITH IT! I would like to get back to my meal before it stales." Her voice was coated with annoyance and anger. The messenger shook with fear at what he was about to tell his 'leader'.

"I-I-it seems as if the human girl has reunited with the Cullen's."

Victoria's eyes went wide and her face contorted in rage. She let out a roar the shook the foundations of the house. The minion coward in the corner of the room. He shook with fear as his mistress walked toward him with heavy steps.

She put her hand under her slaves chin and urged him to look up at her. The man had the urge to scream as he looked into Victoria's obsidian red eyes. He almost did but, Victoria had shoved her fist in the mans mouth. "You're certain of what you saw." She ground out in her rage. When the messenger only nodded she stood and took the vampire by his neck.

The man scratched at Victoria's hand. Her grip never let up. She burst through the door that lead into the main part of the house and held the man up by his neck. He wasn't able to talk or scream because Victoria's grip was so tight on him. She gripped harder until she heard the cracking sound of skin and bone like the sound of nails screeching on metal. The other nomads covered their ears at the high pitch. Then the messengers head fell from his neck.

She let the body go and for a second it twitched. She smiled and looked to the guard by the door. "Get that miserable piece of shit out of my sight." Victoria said as she kicked the mans head over to the burly guard who caught it in his nimble hands. "We're moving out at first light." She turned her sight over to the other vampires in the room. "It's time to make some new friends." A maniacal smile appeared on her face as she walked into the room to finish her meal.

* * *

Over at the Cullen villa, two lovers were getting reacquainted with each other. As Alice and Bella kissed, everything began to get heated. Alice's hands went over to Bella's back and lightly scratched at the skin there. Bella moaned deeply at the feeling of her girlfriends nails on her body. Alice smiled and the humans hands went to her short hair. Bella gripped it and relished in the soft feel of it. Alice's tongue made its way into Bella's mouth and both girls moaned at the feeling.

Bella didn't care about her unclothed state as she kissed the pixie girl. She knew that it might lead to something more when she walked in the room with nothing but her towel on.

Bella's skin was on fire despite the cool temperature of Alice's fingers. Without separating the kiss, she lead the tiny vampire over to the large bed and laid her down upon it. Her hands were shaking as they moved from Alice's hair to the collar of her white button down shirt. She removed her lips from Alice's cold ones and moved them over her jaw and to her perfect neck.

Bella let her warm breath wave over Alice's cold skin. She could feel the girl writhe underneath her and that made her smile. She pressed her lips to the skin there and Alice moaned at the feeling. The vampire wrapped her hand in Bella's wavy locks of brown hair. The human sighed and scraped her teeth over her lovers neck. Alice bucked her hips into Bella's, causing a pleasant friction. Bella responded in kind, but as she kissed Alice's neck and bucked her hips into hers, she tore her shirt open. Buttons went flying and Alice gasped at the aggressiveness of her loves action.

Alice sat up to remove the garment. Even though she was a bit saddened that her favorite shirt was now ruined, she didn't have the heart to stop what she was doing now. She threw the shirt over to the side and waited for Bella to come back to her.

Bella was staring at her magnificent pixies body. It's was like Alice's body was molded by God himself. Nothing was out if place. Her body was perfectly toned with muscle. There was not a lot but there was enough to make it noticeable. Alice's stomach was one that would make you lick your lips just by seeing it. That's exactly what Bella did too. Through heavy lidded eyes she licked her lips at seeing the abdomen muscles twitch under her gaze. Her eyes then traveled upward to Alice's bra clad breasts. They were the perfect size for the tiny vampire; about an A or a B cup if she figured correctly. She didn't think Alice would be able to handle it if they were any bigger.

Bella snickered at the thought of her love having large breasts.

Alice tilted her head to the side at the sight of Bella's snicker. She was confused and wanted to figure out what the girl was thinking about, but as she was about to ask what was so funny, Bella moved to kiss her passionately.

The pixie sighed at the feeling of Bella's lips against her own. She felt the human reach around her to unclasp her lingerie. She moaned when the air hit her back, signifying Bella's success. The two separated again and Alice had a sudden change in personality. The confident, happy pixie, became a shy and afraid girl. She slowly moved the black lace strap down her shoulder and her breathing became ragged.

Bella bit her lip to keep herself contained. She waited for Alice to remove the article of clothing before she moved closer to her. When the pixie covered herself up, Bella became surprised. "Alice baby, are you ok?" Alice looked up at her love with a shy gaze. "I'm fine. I've just...never done this before." She paused before continuing. "What if I lose control? I don't want to hurt you Bella." She hung her head.

Bella was surprised at this kind of talk coming from her pixie. Bella knew that the girl would not hurt her. She knew that it would kill Alice if anything happened to her. Alice was one of the most controlled vampires that she knew.

She leaned forward and picked Alice's head up.

"Ali. My love. I know you won't hurt me baby. You wanna know why?" Alice nodded and leaned her forehead against Bella's. "Because I trust you Alice. I know you'll go slow with me. I've never done this before either. I've just been going on instinct this whole time." Alice giggled and yet she felt her body respond to Bella's words. She wanted her love to touch her again. The beast in her wanted its mate to touch her again. "If that's instinct my love then I can't wait to see more of it." Alice spoke in her sultry voice.

The vampire moved toward the girl and nuzzled their noses together. Eskimo kisses they were called if Alice recalled correctly. She pressed her naked torso to Bella's and both girls sighed at the contact. The temperature of each others skin made them gasp, and more heat went to their cores. Bella wrapped her arms around Alice's waist and her fingers hovered over her freezing skin.

It was almost as if Alice could feel the contact. It was sending shivers up and down her spine. Alice physically shivered and moaned at the little shocks going all around her body. She pressed her forehead to Bella's once again and felt her eyes become black as coal. Not from her conventional hunger, but from lust and a need for her mate to touch her. "Oh god Bella. Please touch me." Her voice cracked with need and arousal.

The human smirked and moved to lay her love down on the bed beneath them.

Bella was surprised that she was the one to take charge now, but it didn't change the fact that this was happening.

The human moved herself over the pixie with an unnatural grace. It wasn't a surprise that Bella wanted to do this right so she went on instinct. She thought about everything Alice would like and she hoped that she wasn't wrong.

Once Bella's face was over Alice's, she gasped at the look in her loves eyes. She saw the pitch black eyes and felt her chest swell with pride. She also felt her heart beat pick up its pace; like a jackhammer upon concrete. Alice reached up and touched Bella's cheek. She silently wondered if she was scaring the poor girl with the look in her eyes, but when Bella moved down and delicately kissed her cold lips, her worries were squashed.

Bella kissed Alice with a ferocity that she had only dreamed of. She touched the pixies smooth face and then she moved one hand down to her neck while the other went behind Alice's head. After a few moments of lightly touching the skin there, she moved her hand down to the pixies breast. Alice pried her lips away from her loves and gasped loudly. Bella molded Alice's breast in her hand and moved her lips to her neck. "Oh god Bella." Alice moaned as Bella once again wreaked havoc on her skin. She could feel her body become warm with passion as wetness pooled at her center.

Bella separated Alice's legs with her hips and settled herself between them. She gritted her teeth to keep herself from moaning out-loud as she felt the heat of the pixies essence on her abdomen. She placed light kisses on her lovers skin and ground her hips down, once again causing a pleasant friction.

Alice hissed and wrapped her hands in Bella's long brown tresses. The softness of the skin and hair beneath her fingers caused her arousal to heighten. Thanks to her vampire senses, she smelled her lovers arousal mixed with her own. She purred lightly at the delightful scent. Alice could feel Bella's thumb and forefinger lightly grip her nipple between them. She sighed and moaned and ground her hips into Bella. The human then noticed the problem with Alice's clothed state. She separated the kiss and looked down toward her lovers lower half. "This is a problem." Bella looked into Alice's coal black eyes and Alice moaned at the look in them. Her lovers once bright green eyes were now darkened to a dark hazel color.

Bella smirked and then kissed her lovers lips. She moved her kisses over the pixies neck and down the valley between her lovers breasts. When Bella reached the tiny girls stomach she stopped to marvel the art work before her. She could hear the ragged breathing from Alice above her. She snuck a look and sucked in her breath to restrain herself from ravaging the vampire right then and there. Bella lightly ran her fingers over Alice's perfectly sculpted stomach and smiled when the muscles twitched.

Alice launched her head back into the pillow and growled when she felt the touch of Bella's warm lips against her stomach. The humans lips touched her once on the right side, once on the left and once more right below her navel. She moaned loudly and she was sure she wouldn't hear the end of it from Emmett the next morning. Nothing felt better than Bella's lips on her skin. Alice's fingers gripped the sheets tightly then because her lovers kisses arrived at the line of her jeans. She hissed in a breath as she watched Bella pull at the button with her teeth.

After that was released Bella brought her hand up to pull the zipper of Alice's jeans down. She smirked and sat up on her knees. She gestured for Alice to help her with the removal and when the pixie lifted her hips, Bella reached for the waistband and swiftly pulled the garment off of her love along with the matching black lace underwear she had on.

Once the pants were removed, Bella again sat on her knees to take in the vision of beauty before her.

Alice was perfect. Toned legs assaulted her vision, and as Bella's eyes traveled upward, she saw that her lovers mound was shaven and bare. In a slow and yet swift movement, the human leaned down and took in the scent of Alice's arousal. The pixies hips moved on their own accord as she silently begged her lover to kiss her there. Bella smiled at the tiny girls need for attention and placed a light kiss right above her clit before moving up to kiss her well toned hip bones.

Alice was in a state of pure unadulterated arousal when she felt Bella's lips that close to her center. She moaned loudly once more in disappointment as her lovers lips left that place so soon but was rewarded with kisses along her abdomen. Her eyes clenched tightly as Bella moved up to her breasts. She felt Bella's lips kiss around her diamond hard nipple and sighed as her lover took it into her mouth moments later.

The pixie once again let her fingers go into Bella's hair. They tangled themselves in the long locks as the human delightfully assaulted her breasts. She bucked her hips letting her moisture seep onto Bella's stomach. Alice smiled when she heard her lover growl. The fact that Bella herself was taking the initiative in their lovemaking took her breath away.

Bella switched between Alice's magnificent breasts. She gave the same love that she had ministered on the previous one. Once she felt Alice arch her back and push the breast further into her mouth, Bella playfully bit it. Alice giggled slightly at the nip at her chest but moaned again as she felt Bella's warm tongue against it. The pixie licked her lips while she wrung her fingers through Bella's long locks. She tugged slightly signaling to h love to come back to face her.

Bella rose to look down into Alice's eyes. Not only did she see the lust and passion in them, but she also found love. She leaned down to kiss Alice lightly on the lips. When she pulled back from the kiss, the human spoke very lightly. "I'm going to make love to you Mary Alice Cullen."

Alice was sure that if she could blush she would be beet red at this point; but the confidence in her lovers voice made her smile. She wrapped her arms around Bella's neck and pulled her down for another kiss.

The two kissed for a long while, and then Bella moved her kisses to Alice's neck. She nipped and sucked at the skin there. At hearing the heavy, unneeded breathing from the pixie, she knew she was doing the right thing. Her hand wove itself down Alice's chest and over her stomach until she reached her center.

Bella gasped as she felt Alice's warm arousal against her fingers. She broke away from her loves neck and looked at her face. Alice's head was back against the pillow and as Bella moved her fingers only slightly, the pixie growled and her fangs extended. The human could see the venom dripping from them. It made her release a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding in.

Bella moved her fingers so that they were now at Alice's opening. The human began to get a little overwhelmed at the thought of making love to her girlfriend. She shook her head at the thought of stopping now. A little fear was good at this point, the thing was that she couldn't let it control her. Bella teased Alice's pussy a little as she just went inside her for a moment before pulling out. Both girls moaned at the sensation. Bella felt Alice constrict against her fingers instantly. She smiled knowing that her lover would not last long. It gave her quite a confidence boost.

Taking a deep breath to calm her raging hormones, Bella entered the pixie with a sure hand. Alice moaned loudly at the intrusion and bucked her hips. At the sound of her lovers moan, Bella covered Alice's mouth with her own.

Alice bucked her hips in rhythm with Bella's hand. The feeling of her girlfriend inside of her was beyond measure. It was beyond comprehension. She gripped the sheets tightly in her hands and pulled slightly. "Oh god Bella! That feels so good." She said against her lovers lips and took in a breath. "Please don't stop baby."

Bella broke the kiss and smiled down at the vampire. "Oh I have no intention of doing that my love." Her smile grew wider as she moved down Alice's body, kissing her skin as she went. In no time, Bella was hovering over the pixies center once more.

Alice whined when she no longer felt Bella's lips upon her. She chanced a look down at her lover and when she saw the girl down near her womanhood, she was overwhelmed with emotion. "I love you Ali." Was all she heard before Bella placed her lips on her clit. A roar mixed with a moan ripped itself from Alice's chest. She was sure Emmett would use this against her in the morning, but she didn't care. The only thing she cared about was the marvelous things that Bella was doing with her mouth.

Bella alternated between licking and sucking on the vampires clit. She could feel Alice's arousal on her chin and it was glorious. She moved her tongue down to catch some of this nectar and moaned when she got a taste. Bella moved her arms under Alice's legs so she could spread them wider. She wanted more of her lover. She moved her fingers from inside of Alice and replaced them with her tongue. The noises she was hearing above her was making her own arousal more evident. A few moments was spent here in this lovely spot, then Alice urged her lover up to face her once more. Once the girls were looking into each others eyes once again, Alice snuck her hand to Bella's center. "Together; please."

Bella moaned and nodded in agreement as she moved her hand to Alice's opening. As of sensing the right moment, the girls entered each other at the same time. Both girls moaned loudly and bucked their hips into each other. With two fingers inside of one another, they each chose to use a third and heightened their pleasure. Bella could feel herself getting close as she rode Alice's fingers with wild abandon. Her hair was matted with sweat and passion and it stuck to her face. She looked down at Alice and saw the same on her.

Feeling the need for further contact, Bella brought Alice's free hand up to her breast. The pixie took this as a sign and kneaded the flesh in her hand. Upon hearing her loves moan and watching her throw her head back in ecstasy, she shot up and began kissing the girls warm neck. Her fangs scraped against the skin as she gave her open mouthed kisses, but she made sure she was careful not to break the skin. Each girl could feel the others inner walls constricting against their fingers and knew they were close. Bella taking this as a sign leaned down and kissed Alice with everything that she had. Not wanting to hold back her love for the vampire, Bella broke the kiss and screamed Alice's name as she rode out her orgasm.

At hearing Bella calling her name during her release, Alice leaned her head against the girls chest and listened to her heartbeat. 'Such a beautiful sound.' She thought before Bella curled her fingers to hit that sweet spot inside. "Oh my god, BELLA!" She tightened her hold on the girl but not hard enough to cause pain. With her strength failing her, Alice collapsed on the mattress beneath her. Bella's eyes were still closed from riding out her orgasm and when she felt them fall against the bed, she moved her head to reside on her lovers chest. "That was..." The human was breathing heavily on Alice's chest and tried to form a coherent sentence but her mind was failing her. "That was...amazing." She finally stated after a moment.

Alice giggled and ran her fingers through Bella's sweat covered hair. "I know. You surprise me Isabella Marie Swan." At hearing her full name Bella picked her head up and looked into Alice's now copper eyes. "A guilty pleasure I suppose." She said with a yawn. The pixie laughed and kissed Bella on her head. "Sleep my love, we're going home tomorrow." She felt Bella nod against her and soon felt her lover hand herself over to the sandman; with a smile ever present on her face.


End file.
